


Instincts

by Eenselwig_98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Dean Winchester, Confident Castiel (Supernatural), Dean in make-up, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Insecure Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Light Dom/sub, Look it's part of his job but he likes wearing it too sometimes, M/M, Minor/Past Michael/Dean, Model Dean Winchester, Mpreg, No definite Twink!Dean, Now I know why people hate tagging, OOC fashion sense for Dean, Omega Dean, Only for the first chapter is this relationship relevant in any way shape or form, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Socially Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Twinkish Dean?, Yeah that's not just part of the job, i honestly have no idea what else to tag, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eenselwig_98/pseuds/Eenselwig_98
Summary: All Dean Winchester wanted was to have someone he could love, and be loved in return. Was that too much to ask? Apparently, it was, seeing as he just got dumped...again. Giving up on romance, and his dreams of having a mate and family, the omega decides to take it a little easy on the relationship front, wanting to give his heart a break from all the pummeling it seemed to get whenever he dared to hope someone would want him to stick around only for them to inevitably find someone better than him eventually.Only that plan gets derailed when he enters into a no-strings attached relationship with one of the most gorgeous Alpha's he's ever seen, and who makes his heart do funny things whenever he levels that intense stare on the omega. But no way would an Alpha like him ever see Dean as more than a pretty body to warm his bed, so he'll just push all those feelings away where he could lock them up nice and tight, so he can enjoy what time he does have with the Alpha before he moves on to somebody better, like everyone else always did.Castiel, well he had other plans, plans that involved the Omega staying in his bed for a very very long time, for the rest of their lives if he was lucky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first time writing a full on fic. I've been reading them for years and at this point I just felt like I had to start writing some of my own with how stir crazy I've been going with the ideas I had churning in my head. Not sure how this will go, but anyhow....
> 
> I've written about 6 or so? chapters of this story, but seeing as I'm not quite sure with the outcome just yet, since it keeps getting longer with more scenes that randomly pop out of nowhere, I'll keep it to about two chapters per week that I'll update, maybe more hopefully. To challenge myself to actually finish this, I decided to just go on ahead and post it already, since I have a nice long holiday in front of me and all my varsity work is done for now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, happy reading!

_Dean_

 

“I think we should break up,” were the last words Dean was expecting from Michael, the Alpha he had been going out with for the past six months.

He looked over to Michael, knowing the confusion he was feeling was showing all over his face, but being unable to control the expression.

“I-I don’t understand. Why?”

Dean hated the fact that he sounded like the stereotypical omega airhead people often accused him of being at that moment, but he had a pretty damn good excuse for being utterly shocked right now. He had thought things were going pretty good between them so far, not that there were any sparks or lightning bolts between the two, but he had been harbouring this fantasy that they could have been relatively content with each other, maybe come to love each other if they just gave it some time and effort. Although, Dean knew he was secretly deluding himself with the picture-perfect romantic couple he had hoped they could be someday. 

Michael sighs and the look he gives Dean is slightly condescending, like he expected Dean to have seen this coming, to have figured out why, during the past minute of him saying he wanted to break up.

But all that was going on in the Omega's head is, _What the actual fuck is going on right now?_ Closely followed by, _What did I do wrong this time?_

Dean had really tried to make this work, tried to be exactly the type of Omega someone like Michael would respect and would want for the long run, even if he felt like he wasn't being completely himself, cringing at times with how obviously (to him and probably everyone else) hard he was trying to get Michael to be satisfied with him.

And he thought it had worked, because the fact was that _Michael_ had been the one to pursue _him_ , and Dean had eventually given in to his advances when that dark, empty feelings of loneliness had started to taint his days and he just wanted someone to come home to, to call when he had a bad day, to comfort him at the end of it.

Wasn't that what everybody wanted? And no matter how fine the Omega acted when he was alone, he knew he was no exception and would always want that for himself.  

God, he was so pathetically  _desperate,_ Dean thought as he tightly curls his hands into fists, feeling the blunt, welcome edge of pain as his nails dig into the palms of his hands, the Omega trying to quail the tell-tale itch forming behind his eyes.

Being completely oblivious to the Omega's distress, Michael went on explaining, “Look, Dean, baby. You had to have known this was coming. I mean, you and me," the Alpha says gesturing with a hand between the two of them, "we would never have worked out in the long run. For me to move forward with my campaign, I need to start looking for serious potential mates. And, sorry to break it to you, but you’re just not the type of omega for _that_. I mean you’re hot as hell, and a sweet little thing like you on my arm certainly never hurt my ego, don’t get me wrong, but people would just never take me seriously in my role as a potential congressman if they saw me with someone like you.”

Slowly processing what the Alpha just said, Dean scrunches his eyebrows and asks, “‘Someone like me’?”

Wanting this conversation to be done with already as Michael feels the awkwardness of a break-up conversation start to seep into the atmosphere, he decides to just cut to the chase so Dean can just fucking take the hint, “Come on, Dean. We both know you’re just not cut out for _my kind_ of lifestyle. I mean you embarrassed me in front of my friends tonight when they asked for your opinion on the new governor of California, and the only response you could come up with was that you thought he looked like he could use a good fuck to loosen up a little. Not exactly the most riveting thing to say to show you can actually handle adult conversations now is it?” The annoyance he had felt when the Omega embarrassed him at that particular moment making itself clear in his tone. 

Dean looks away from Michael and blinks a few times, trying to get the stinging out of  his eyes at the renewed sense of mortification he had felt when those words had slipped out of his mouth.

But they were all speaking one over the other so he was barely keeping up with the conversation as it was and to be honest he rarely kept up to date with the latest political news, considering the busy schedule he had.

_Not that you'd be that much interested in politics even if you had the time,_ Dean thinks bitterly to himself.

So when they had started discussing the man, the only thing he could recall was a vague image of the person they were speaking about and as a result of his panicked state when they asked for his input, he defaulted to his usual inappropriate humour.

“It’s not my fault your friends are pompous asses and can’t seem to take a joke, which is what that was by the way, I told you that already.” Dean responds in his defence.

With an arched brow, Michael looks straight at Dean, “What would you have said instead then, if your _brilliant_ sense of humour hadn’t made an appearance?

Dean can practically hear the sarcasm and patronizing tone in Michael’s voice, both of them being fully aware that Dean wouldn’t be able to answer that question without making a fool of himself. Again.

The Omega clenches his fists tighter, knowing this time there would be deep, red crescent moon shapes branded into his skin as his nails dug themselves further into his tender flesh, as he hopes the the physical pain would distract him from the pain that slashed through his heart at Michael’s hurtful words. Dean knew he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, heck he barely made it to his high school graduation, let alone ever attending college. Sammy was always the smart one, and his dad had never missed a chance when he was a teenager to remind him that he should focus on things that required less thinking. Dean himself knew that it was never really about his smarts getting him to where he was today. Getting jobs as a model never required him to exactly use his brain all that much when the only important thing was that his body looked good enough to be blasted on the front of thousands of magazines.

At least he could take pride in the fact that he was damn good at his job and he was considered one of the best in the business. 

Yeah, that fact never really seemed to make him feel as good as he knew he should have.

With the distracted look in the Omega's eyes at his thoughts, Michael suddenly reaches out and grabs his chin, turning Dean’s head so they were face-to-face again delivering his final words so he can _just get out of the car already_ , “We can still hook up, this doesn’t have to be the last time we see each other. I mean, you might not be the best mate-material for me, but I wouldn’t mind getting tangled in the sheets with you, we never actually got to the real good stuff.”

With that, Dean pulls himself forcefully out of Michael’s grip, all at once feeling rejected and dirty and feeling like a complete idiot for thinking Michael could have been the one he would have gladly mated and spent the rest of his life with.

_What the hell was I thinking? As always, you weren't, you_ are _a complete moron, Dean. Way to pick 'em._

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

With that mantra in his head, Dean opened the door, being completely done with all this mating bullshit, his heart always seemed to get a royal beating for all his efforts, _fucking done with this relationship shit._ Out of the car, hand on the door, Dean bent down so he was looking at Michael as he says, “I’d rather not be your dirty little secret, thanks. Goodbye, Michael. I hope you find that fucking _perfect_ mate of yours.”

And with that Dean slams the door, not waiting for a reply (not that he thought there was going to be one anyway) and as he walks up to his apartment building, he hears the tires of the Alpha's car screech before he even makes it to the entrance of the building, Michael obviously not having given a second thought to the Omega as he pulls his arms tight around his body, head bent down as he finally allows the tears to fall down at yet another failed attempt at finding someone who actually cared about him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow! I was so overwhelmed by all the positive feedback, thank you for actually reading this <3
> 
> I decided to change the beginning of the fic, and I'm actually glad I did, because I like these new bits a whole lot more than just what I originally planned. 
> 
> **I feel I should say something about my thought process when I write this story that I'm not sure I'll include into the actual narrative: So in this Sam and Dean are only two years apart, not four. Dean is 22-23 and Cas is 27-28 years old at this point, and you can assume it's part of the basic info they learn about each other in the time gaps if I don't mention it later on.  
> And with the A/B/O dynamics, it works pretty much the same as gender, so there's no period of 'presenting' at puberty although that is when the first heat or rut starts for Alphas and Omegas and like with gender where you can tell whether people are males or females on sight, at least with most people, same applies to their secondary gender. Think of it as a type of sixth sense they have.  
> Also, social context. Now, I know in a lot of A/B/O fics, society plays a pretty heavy role in the stories, I have set ideas on how that impacts Cas and Dean and we'll learn about that later on, but society is very much a sub-plot in this. Also, my take on that will be different than the norm where the dynamics of A/B/O is concerned. Sometimes when I read fics where it has heavy implications, although I love them!, it takes me out of the story or I'll just be put off when it's constantly mentioned.
> 
> And as a disclaimer, I know absolute shit about the whole business and world of modelling or being a photographer or any of that, so I just came up with whatever bs where the logistics of that is concerned, I think researching those aspects would actually take the fun out of writing this, so forgive me if I get those things wrong, and you're more than welcome to correct me, it would actually be helpful! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this next chapter!!!
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Castiel_

 

“Why don't you just come and wait inside baby bro, you're anyways here already, no use rescheduling our plans for another time and besides I'm almost done, swear to God.” Gabriel says through the phone as Castiel gives up on trying to convince his brother that they should just cancel their usual meet-up, seeing as he was running a little late on one of his photo shoots.

Castiel begrudgingly gets out of his car and makes his way to the entrance of Gabe's studio.

His brother was a pretty well-known photographer and it showed seeing as he was one of the most booked by clients clambering to get photo sessions with him, especially when it came to any one wanting over zealous, outrageous or over-the-top styled shoots done. And his brother's usual MO was exactly why Castiel never particularly liked going in to his place of work when he was actually busy, he knew he'd inevitably be faced with a barrage of pure _Gabrielness,_ and even he could admit that Gabriel was often best in small doses.

Stepping in the building, he nods his greeting to the secretary manning the front of the desk, but she doesn't bother with him when she recognizes who the Alpha is as she instead goes back to doing her work. Message received, Castiel veers off down the hallway in search of the studio room Gabriel set up in this time, and it doesn't take him too long to spot which of the multitude of studio rooms it is when he hears the sound of boisterous music coming from the direction of one of the back rooms.

Once Castiel gets to the room, the space looks pretty much as what Castiel had been expecting when he enters.

There are a flurry of people; models in different states of undress from what he can tell, and other people mulling around them trying to get said models in their outfits, whilst some of them were busy getting their make-up done in one section, with a variety of crew members moving equipment and props about. While the Alpha could admit that the photographs, stemming from his brother's eccentric style, were always impressive, the bombarding of the various amounts of outrageous props and colour splashed all about the white washed back-ground only served to over-stimulate his senses, something which would result in him forming one massive headache the longer he stayed in the brightly lit and colourful space.

“Baby bro! You made it!” Gabriel shouts from across the room, voice barely making it over the sound of the music coming through the speakers and causing a few heads to turn at the suit and cloak clad figure, with the boom of his voice.

People were always surprised to hear that they were brothers, not that Castiel could fault them for that. They were exceedingly different in both appearance and personality, so much so that it was hard to believe they remotely even shared the same DNA, but they had always been close, and grew even closer when Gabriel forced him to come and live with him out here in California after...

Sighing, Castiel rubs his temple in an attempt to both get rid of the memories that particular train of thought would no doubt bring up and to mentally prepare himself for whatever ambush Gabriel had set up for him, because there was no doubt in his mind that his brother had something up his sleeve when he all but forced Castiel to pick him up rather than meeting up at their regular spot.

Castiel would like to think he knew his brother by now, and Gabriel phoning to say he was running as far behind schedule as he said he was, even though they had just confirmed their plans about thirty minutes before Castiel had left the university campus, all spelled out trouble for the Alpha. You wouldn't say it, but Gabriel ran a pretty sight ship, and bordered on being a perfectionist when it came to his work, so there was no way that he wouldn't have known by then that he needed more time with this shoot.

“Hello, Gabe.” Castiel says with a little less enthusiasm as Gabe swings his arm around Castiel's shoulders.

“Aw, don't look so grumpy, I got a major surprise for you.” Gabriel responds, waggling his eye-brows as a mischievous look starts to spread across his face, a look that, in the past, never bode well for Castiel.

“What did you do this time, Gabriel?” Castiel asks seriously, giving his brother a flat, unimpressed look.

“Me? Nothing! I just thought you'd be happy to see that sweet little Omega you've been fawning all over, that's all. No need to thank me, or well, if you did want to I wouldn't be opposed...”

“ _W-what?_ ” Castiel interrupts, because he was pretty sure he had heard wrong, and if he didn't, well then, he was pretty sure he was going to throw up from what felt like wasps swarming around in his gut.

“Yep. He's back from fashion week, aannd guess what? Turns out lover boy is very much single. Broke up with that douche of an Alpha about three months ago, thank God.”

Castiel gives Gabriel a dark, stormy look, the one he's perfected over the years of dealing with difficult students, “That doesn't mean shit, and you know it. I wasn't exactly on his radar before he met Michael, you know. He barely knew I existed!” Castiel responds vehemently, slight rejection marring the blunt words.

At that, Gabriel gives him an unexpected swat to the back of his head, “Now, you listen hear Cassie, any Omega would be lucky to have an awesome person like you fawning all over them. And if I remember correctly, you never exactly tried to talk to him or even put yourself out there for that matter, now did you? Here's your second chance, kiddo. Clearly, by your reaction, that crush of yours is still going on pretty strong it would seem, so might as well see if there's something there, right?”

“I am not fawning over him.” Castiel says petulantly, having no counterargument and earning another unimpressed look from the Beta.

“Castiel.” It was rare that Gabriel used his full name, and when he did it almost always meant he was in serious mode. Castiel was both grateful that he had such a supportive brother and cursing at himself for spilling his rather well hidden secret when he got wasted after hearing that another Alpha had made a move on the Omega he was, okay, whatever,  _pining_ over before he had.

“Yes, Okay.” Castiel agrees reluctantly, to what exactly, he had no clue.

“Speak of the devil.” Gabriel whispers, when he looks over his shoulder, and sees the very subject of their conversation heading their way.

Turning around himself, the Alpha finally lays eyes on the man he had last seen a little over three months ago and who had somehow managed to capture his attention almost a year ago.

_Dean_

Castiel knew he was staring, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the beautiful Omega. He was wearing a pair of ripped, black skin tight jeans and a baggy t-shirt that had various holes slashed into them.

 _You would think high-end fashion would be the exact opposite of trying to 'sell' the whole homeless person look,_ Castiel muses, but he wasn't exactly one to talk about what was supposed to be considered the latest fashion trneds. 

Looking at Dean's face, he could see two black, almost paint-like stripes drawn on his cheek bones, just below his eyes. Castiel frowns when he sees that they hid the freckles that he knew covered those areas, but looking at how the thickly painted stripes, along with the thick black liner surrounding his eyes seems to just make the green hue of his eyes look even more dramatic and bringing out the little flecks of light brown, the Alpha was completely captivated all the same with the Omega's presense.

 _Jesus, the man is gorgeous_ , Castiel thinks, and not just because of the clothes or make-up. He had a feeling the Omega would be just as mesmerising even if he was stripped bare of everything...

Castiel gave a choked out cough at the direction of his _very_ inappropriate train of thought, which was _exactly_ where the Alphas thoughts _should not_ be going. _Fuck,_ what was wrong with him? He was just glad he had decided to wear blockers that day so the scent of his budding arousal wouldn't be present. Thank the universe for small favours, that was for sure.

Realizing that the two men were staring at him, with looks expressing equal parts expectation and confusion at his probably strange behaviour, Castiel looks to his brother for a cue, because he had absolutely no clue what had gone on in the few seconds it took for him to take in the sight of the Omega standing in front of him.

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel makes a sweeping motion in Castiel's direction and says, “Yes, this is my brother, Castiel. I'm surprised you remember him Dean-o.”

_Oh, Dean actually knew who I was?_

Looking uncertainly back at Gabriel after he had clearly directed his question at Castiel, who couldn't fucking seem to get his brain to actually produce words, Dean explains, “Yeah, I remember him coming to visit you a few times during our shoots,” shifting his eyes back to Castiel, he gives him a barely-there, conspiratorial smile, “Hard to really forget you, you've got that whole Mr. Darcy vibe going on. You're all the girls, and some of the guys too come to think of it, can talk about when you decide to swing by.”

Castiel could see a slight blush spread on Dean's face, and _him_ being the one looking a little as flustered as Castiel felt, gives the Alpha the boost of confidence to tease back and say, “And what about you? Do you talk about me too?”

Castiel wanted to punch himself in the fucking face. He hoped that didn't sound as bad as he thought it did, but judging by the shit-eating grin his brother was giving him that bordered on him out right bursting into laughter, he guessed he wasn't that lucky then.

And Dean, _shit,_ he had gone from having a pleasant, rosy blush spread across his face to being outright fire engine red from the straight forward question. He scratches the back of his neck and wouldn't look Castiel in the eye as he tried to formulate a response.

_Where was that hole in the ground when he needed one?_

Luckily, their conversation was cut short when a blonde-haired woman came over, “Dean they're ready for you.”

Looking obviously relieved from not having to respond, _and probably at getting away from your creepy ass,_ Castiel thinks, Dean nods his confirmation and turns his attention back to the Alpha and Beta as he says, “Guess I gotta go, see ya around then?” He says the last part as he gives Castiel a strange, calculating look before promptly following after the blonde.

Although the Omega had walked off before Castiel could respond, he thought he could hear a note of hopefulness in the Omega's voice, but that was probably his mind playing tricks on him. He was certain he never left any kind of memorable impression on the Omega, that was for sure.

Sighing dejectedly, all Castiel wants to do is go home and nurse his wounds.

“Well that was a disaster. Not exactly what I pictured when I said to pursue and woo him, ya know.” Gabriel says, rather _unhelpfully,_ a playful smirk still plastered firmly on his face.

“Yes, I know. Now If you'll excuse me, I have a perfectly full bottle of brandy at home that seems to be calling my name right now.”

“Before you go off and have your little pity party, me being the awesome brother that I am, got you an extra ticket for one of our fashion event's after parties, happening in about a week from now. And I know for a fact Dean-o over there will be in attendance.”

“You honestly think he'll even want to talk to me after that, as you called it, downright disaster of an introduction?”

“Oh, come on. We both knew you were going to screw up somehow, I mean you've been infatuated with him ever since last spring, and now that that's out of the way, you'll actually use that brilliant head of yours, _the right one_ this time, and find a way for him to notice _you,_ and _not_ whoever that was just now.”

And with that, Gabriel went back to his station, not giving Castiel so much as the opportunity to decline his invitation.

He knew Gabe had a point, but he somehow also knew that getting with Dean wouldn't be that simple or easy either. Then again, he also had a feeling that Dean would definitely be worth the effort it would take to actually get to know him, beyond the brief glimpses the Alpha stole of the Omega.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who kudos'ed, bookmarked, commented and who is just reading this fic in general, never thought how much inspiration it could give me to continue writing and posting this, much appreciated =) 
> 
> So this is of course not beta'd, since I do all the editing. I try not to actually re-read the chapters more than once since a) I do find my writing cringe-worthy at the moment and b) Because of a, I'll probably want to redo everything, which would lead to chapters never being posted as frequently, if ever. So please forgive my mistakes, maybe once this whole thing is complete I'll go back through it to double check.
> 
> On to the next chapter! This is a slightly longer chapter that I hope you guys enjoy as things between our two will be heating up from here on out, but it's all part of the plan... my plan that is, nooot so much Cas's xD

_Dean_

  
  


“Do I have to go to this thing? I mean, I'm sure the higher ups won't even notice I'm not there.” Dean begs, adding a pout into his plea for good measure. He has been trying to convince Jo, his manager, to get him off the hook from attending the after party that followed the first of many fashion shows of the new season. He was exhausted and frankly just wanted to go home and veg out on his couch and watch _Star Wars_ re-runs.

Going to these things were cool and fun at the beginning, when he was still naïve enough to think that they were like every other club parties, just better. But he learned the hard way that the after parties were nothing more than suffering through free-be groping sessions, watching out for his drinks and a competition among his modelling 'friends' to see who could sign off on major deal contracts at the end of the night with the help of being a little too friendly with sponsors.

He was happy that he was in a stable enough position in his career where he didn't quite have to put himself out there to that extent, but it hadn't always been like that.

“Come on, Dean. It won't be so bad, and besides you love dancing, maybe tonight's just what you need to loosen up a bit yeah?” Jo responds in her own begging tone.

“Somehow, I don't think being without scent blockers, surrounded by horny people grinding against each other and practically breathing down my neck, would be such a good way to relieve stress.” Although she had a point that he liked to dance and when in the right company it was a great way for him to just let go, he didn't have the energy for stranger's making unwanted advances on him. After he had stopped using scent blockers about four year's ago, dancing in crowded, seedy clubs was definitely a big no-no for him. About the only place he felt comfortable enough doing that these days was at The Roadhouse, where he knew the company would be good.

“Well, then you can just enjoy all the free alcohol, maybe?” Turning in the leather seat that she occupied across from him, the Alpha gave Dean a pleading look, “Please Dean, just do this for me, okay? There's a lot I can get you out of, but at the end of the day, you _are_ still working under contract, and the higher-ups want and expect their models to be going to these things. I promise, once this one is over, you can take a break for a while, they'll do anything to keep one of their top earners happy, but you gotta give a little too, alright?”

Giving out a heavy sigh of defeat Dean finally relents, “Yeah, okay, I hear ya.”

He knew Jo had a point. She had helped him get out of a lot of these events after she had seen her fair share of what went down at these parties but she was right, he couldn't avoid going to every social gathering. At the end of the day, they weren't the ones in charge making all their own decisions, and if he bailed early on one of the biggest events of the season, it wouldn't be his ass in trouble, it would be Jo's. And he couldn't do that to her. She, and her mom Ellen had taken too much of his shit over the years and helped him through said shit when he had no one else to turn to and by this point they had all but officially adopted the wayward Omega into their two-woman family.

It was actually sad that one of his only friends was someone who got paid to practically look after him, but she was good people, and he had a feeling they'd have ended up becoming friends anyway.

**

It was safe to say that Dean was decidedly not having a good time.

Jo had left him around an hour ago to do damage control on something or the other. He had chatted to a few people that he knew who had passed by him, but had declined their offers of going to sit with their groups. He wasn't in the mood to force polite conversation with people he barely knew and who were either well on their way to being completely smashed, or to those who in general just wanted to talk shit about the newest gossip that was making it's way through the mill. Over the years he had found that his tolerance level for these things had outright diminished to zero, and calling people out on not being able to find anything better to do than criticize people and spread rumours had not made him a very popular figure.

All these factors are what led to Dean taking up a spot in one of the corner booths, where the music wasn't too loud, and where the Omega could just watch the dancers on the floor without drawing too much attention to himself. He had been tempted a few times to go up, but the idea of random people touching and grinding against him always stopped that train of thought.

It was while he was watching a pair grinding against each other, their obvious drunkenness making their movements sloppy but entertaining at the same time, that he heard a close voice asking, “Is this seat taken?”

Whipping his head to the left he was surprised to find it was Cas standing in front of him. This was the last place he'd imagine the Alpha to be on a Saturday night, that was for sure.

The Omega had seen the Alpha a couple of times over the past year or so. He couldn't really recall when he first saw him, but one day he had noticed that the Alpha was always just _there._ It started out with him being at Gabriel's studio from time to time, but then Dean had spotted him at a few of the events that Gabriel had photographed for and he had modelled in.

 _He must really be supportive of his brother_ , Dean thinks to himself, there wasn't really any other reason for his constant presence at what was clearly not the Alpha's scene judging by the way he had always acted like the typical wallflower trying to blend in the background, not that that ever worked for him as the Omega had always seen one or two people try to approach him.

Dean hadn't been blowing smoke up his ass when he said he was a regular topic of conversation among the models during the times he visited his brother. All of them seemed to be infatuated with the Alpha, bordering on being half obsessed when they found out he wasn't particularly interested in them whenever they had tried to flirt with him on occasion. They thought his playing hard to get and coyness were, in fact, downright hot.

Although,Dean had always had his suspicions that the elusive nature he had going on wasn't a ploy at trying to be cool or seem mysterious or anything, he thought the Alpha might have genuinely not been interested in any one of them. It was why Dean had never bothered approaching him in the first place, his lack of interest made it pretty obvious he wasn't very much impressed with what he had to see, so the Omega had steered clear.

 _Not_ _that he was interested in the first place,_ Dean tells himself, although he couldn't deny that his eyes had always involuntarily seemed to drift towards the Alpha when they were in the same room, just for a moment, before he snapped out of it and looked away. He never knew Cas that well, beyond the bits and pieces he heard through gossip that is, but those never strayed further than his looks, so there wasn't really any excuse as to why he would behave this way, and as a result he just chalked it up to him appreciating his well-established good looks, nothing more.

The conversation they shared a few days ago was in fact their first ever interaction with each other, and if Dean was being honest it was decidedly _not_ the best. He had sensed that Cas was a bit awkward and Dean wasn't any better with how tongue tied he had gotten at the end there, which why he was a bit surprised the man had actually come up to him, the man who was also currently staring down at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

This was the point Dean realized he hadn't given the Alpha a response yet and had just been staring at him the entire time, _god-dammit!_

“No, no. You can sit down. I mean, if you want to.” Dean manages to stammer out as he scoots over to make more room so they wouldn't end up sitting so close together. This, however, proves to be unnecessary when Cas takes his seat and sits _right_ _beside_ _him_ making it so that Dean could feel Cas's body heat radiating through the thigh that was touching his.

Dean was starting to think that the Alpha had a bit of a forward streak to him, and the Omega was also stunned to realize that he didn't quite mind it, at all.

“See you got rid of the coat.” Dean says, having nothing else to say when the Alpha just sits there staring at him, not bothering to start the conversation. It was the first thing he noticed about the man's attire actually. His usual suit, tie and brown coat was replaced by a pair of dark washed jeans, a t-shirt that had two of the three buttons open at the top with a black leather jacket finishing off the look. Dean would have never guessed, judging by how he usually dressed, which was obviously his preferred choice of clothing, that Cas owned an outfit like this, but it looked good on him. Really good.

“Yes, well, Gabriel mentioned that I probably wouldn't be able to get through the door wearing it. Apparently, my clothes would be considered 'offensive' to the people here.” Cas replies, a displeased note making its way through his tone.

Dean snorted out a laugh he couldn't hold back, Cas actually looks put out that he had to wear something else, and he freaking used air quotes, _who the heck does that?_

Seeing Cas frowning at him, Dean couldn't resist giving him a fond smile, _who knew underneath that stoicism could be someone so adorable_ , Dean has a moment to think, “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I prefer you with the coat, looked good on you.”

“Really? I thought you would have liked this better.” Cas says, brow furrowed in apparent confusion this time. The Alpha did that a lot.

Raising an eyebrow at the slight disbelief in Cas's tone, Dean takes a sip of his beer and says, “Nah, I mean, after being part of all this,” making a wide gesture to the crowd in general, having no other way to explain all that accompanied what went with his specific career, “for the past coupl'a years, I definitely developed an appreciation for all the bazaar fashion that's come up, no doubt, but that whole accountant vibe you got going on suits you a lot better, and besides that you look more _you_ in it, I guess, which is a good thing.”

Dean for sure shared more than he wanted to with that and he can feel a slight blush creeping up his neck. But the positively dazzling smile that Cas directs at him forces the Omega to look away from those blue eyes, which seems determined to burn a hole through him from all the staring he's done in the past few minutes, since he could feel his heart-beat clumsily stumbling in its rhythm.

_What the hell was going on with him? Get it together Winchester._

Leaning forward to take a sip of his beer, Dean soon finds out that it's apparently empty.

“Oh, would you care for another beer, I could go and get you one, it is rather hot in here isn't it?” Cas asks him as Dean places the empty bottle back on the table top.

Before Dean can even decline, the Alpha is already getting up, so all he says is, “Sure, thanks Cas.” Not like he had much to drink seeing as that was the only beer he had for the night and he'd been sipping on it ever since he took up his spot in the corner.

The Alpha stares at him curiously, but then heads into the crowd towards the bar area. Dean finds himself watching after the Alpha until he loses sight of him among the throngs of people.

Dean takes the reprieve as an opportunity to get his heart rate back to normal. He wasn't sure what, exactly, was going on right now, but a part of him was glad Jo had forced him into coming out tonight.

It was while he was processing the last couple of minutes and looking out at the direction the Alpha disappeared in that someone takes up the seat next to him, making Dean startle.

Turning to see who it was, and wanting to let them know that the seat was already taken, he's brought face to face with someone who he would have preferred avoiding tonight.

“Alastair.”

“Hello, sweetheart. What are you doing, sitting all the way over here by yourself. If you want some company, I'd be more than happy to provide it.” Alastair says in a slimy voice, practically breathing down Dean's neck as he leans in to place a hand on Dean's thigh.

 _Ughh,_ dude was the worst kind of fucking creep if Dean's ever met one, and he's been in the company of a few. He was a big shot designer, and had a lot of sway in the fashion industry. As a result, Dean had ended up modelling for his lines a few times since every modelling agency wanted their models front and center for his shows. It seemed as if the Beta had taken a particular shine to Dean, and since he couldn't understand that; no, not everybody worshipped the ground he walked on, he hadn't taken the fucking hints by the Omega that his advances were most definitely _unwanted_.

“No thanks. I'm waiting for someone, and even if I weren't I don't need or fucking _want_ your company Alastair, so if you could take your hands off me and leave me alone _right the fuck now_ , that would be great, thanks.” Dean responds in his most scathing tone. He didn't need this right now, his night was going good so far and he wasn't about to let the Beta ruin it for him.

“Aww, come now, I know you don't mean that, and besides, I'm sure I would be much better company.”

Just as Dean was about to reiterate his decline and maybe leave to find Cas instead, said Alpha returned to their booth, drinks in hand.

He put the drinks down on the table, hard, and shifting his eyes to the Beta, who was still crowding the Omega in the tiny space, he asks Dean, “Is there a problem here?”

For the first time, Dean saw the awkward, adorable personality of the man stripped away. In that moment he looked like an Alpha ready to throw down some punches, and not expecting to lose if it came down to it. He had an intense, raging look in his eye that Dean found equal parts terrifying as well as hot as hell, making a warm flush spread throughout his body.

Although some part of him would have loved to see Alastair taking a punch to the face, this was not the right place or time for that, and Cas getting into trouble for him just wasn't worth it.

“No, there's no problem Cas.”

Dean quickly gets up from his seat, hearing a very displeased grunt from the Beta, not that he could care less about that, as he goes to Cas's side. The Alpha still has his eyes glued to the Beta, so Dean touches his shoulder to get him to look at him instead. When Cas finally shifts his focus to him, he can see a spark of surprise there when the Alpha turns his head to stare at the Omega's hand that was touching his sleeve.

Ignoring the nerves that had suddenly sparked in his core, he leans in and asks, “Come on, let's go dance, yeah?”

It wasn't very much phrased as a question, since Dean doesn't give the Alpha a chance to actually say no as he slides his hand down from Cas's shoulder to grab his hand, leading him to the middle of the dance floor.

He smiles up at Cas, seeing that the angry look on his face hadn't quite disappeared yet. The Omega slides both hands down the length of the Alpha's arms and brings them around his body so they end up wrapped around Dean's waist. That seems to be the right thing to do to get some reaction out of Cas as he instantly tightens his hold and moves the Omega's body closer and tighter against his with hands that have spread across Dean's back, making it so they're standing practically chest to chest. Dean wraps his arms around the Alpha, hooking his hands behind his neck.

It was funny how their bodies were moving very much out of beat with the music blasting through the speakers, but in tune with each other's.

And as they move together,Dean can't seem to look away, green eyes captured in the almost hypnotizing stare as the Alpha's deep blue pools gave intently back a him.

Dean wasn't sure who exactly moved first, but from one second to the next he had the Alpha's mouth pressed to his lips. The kiss started out as tentative feather light brushes of their lips. Cas's being slightly chapped, but the rough feel of his lips moving against his own softer, sensitive ones felt incredible and he couldn't help letting out a strangled moan at the unexpected sensations.

The sound spurs the Alpha on, since he all but goes caveman on Dean as he licks and traces the seam of Dean's lips and giving in, Dean opens up for him. Cas doesn't waste a second to deepen the kiss as he explores every inch of the Omega's plush mouth.

From one moment to the next, Dean finds his lips being ravaged and owned by the Alpha as their kiss intensifies and becomes even more deep and wet and hot, with Cas's teeth nipping and sucking at his bottom lip, making it clear exactly who was in control of this kiss right now.

Moving his mouth down to kiss and nip at Dean's neck, no doubt leaving marks as he bites into the tender skin, Dean cards his fingers through the Alpha's hair, drawing out a grunt of approval that sends shock waves down his spine. The Omega can feel the beginnings of slick starting to leak from his glands, a scent that would no doubt draw attention to the pair, and he knew he had to stop or he'd be having more attention surrounding him, beyond that of the Alpha currently devouring him, but Dean also didn't want the Alpha to stop whatever the hell he was doing.

With a shift of his hips, Dean can feel how hard Cas is through his jeans, the constriction of the rather sizeable bulge no doubt making the Alpha frustrated. Mind made up, Dean gently cups Cas's face as he moves the Alpha's head so he can brush his lips against Cas's once again, and then, heart pounding faster, the Omega leans in to whisper in a broken, breathless voice, “Let's get out of here, Alpha.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, writing smut is difficult, and here I thought it would be the easy part!! I re-did this entire chapter because I thought the old draft just felt a little off to me.
> 
> Hopefully I get better at writing these types of scenes, fingers crossed!
> 
> And without further ado, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Castiel_

_Shit, what was he doing?_ Cas thinks to himself as he crowds the Omega against the front door of his house.

This was not how he imagined the night going. He never thought beyond just trying to find Dean once he saw the masses of people waiting at the entrance of the club. Luckily for him, Gabe had pulled through with an all access pass, but that hadn't been much help when he got in and saw that the place was packed all the same.

He had been scouring the place out, hoping he could spot the familiar Omega, a feat that seemed impossible with how dark the place was and he also thought about the one-hundred percent possibility of Dean spending the night with his friends.

_How exactly was he supposed to catch the Omega's attention then?_

It was around this time that he started to realize this probably wasn't the best way to get some alone time with Dean, having to approach him when he was alone made Castiel nervous enough, having an audience watching his fumbling attempts while he tried to strike up a conversation would just make it worse.

As he had been making his way to the back exit, something in his periphery had caught his attention. Castiel couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Dean, sitting in a booth separated from the rest of the others and far enough away from the crowded dance floor that it seemed as if he were sitting in his own little bubble.

The Alpha had instantly stepped closer without even thinking, something about the green-eyed Omega just seemed to call to him, drawing him in and wanting him to be closer. He couldn't deny the instinctual pull, even knowing that it was crazy and completely irrational for him to be this star struck by the Omega. But seeing him sitting all by himself in the crowded space intensified those feelings tenfold and before he knew it he was making his way over to Dean.

Castiel always had the impression that Dean would have been at the center of attention at these kinds of events, he looked like the type who should have had a ton of friends and people fawning all over him. Paying attention to the Omega in the last couple of months, Castiel sensed that the Omega wasn't the type that was particularly happy in enjoying his own company, he was definitely a more people kind of person than the Alpha was at least.

When he had offered to get Deann another drink and navigated his way back to the booth only to find that Beta crowding Dean and leaning in to breathe along the soft hollow of his neck, the spot where the Omegan mating gland was usually situated, something in the Alpha had snapped. He could almost feel that moment when the baser Alpha side of his brain took charge, controlling all his actions and behaviour from that point on out.

In that moment he had been consumed, and enraged, with the fact that someone was threatening not only the Omega the Alpha had set out to court, but the very claim to the stake he had made on the Omega. It didn't matter that it was a ludicrous assumption since he never even remotely made his intentions known to the Omega, but the only rationalization the Alpha needed at the time to justify his reaction was that one way or the other, _this_ time, he was going to fight for what he wanted. He had already let some other, lesser Alpha, steal the man away, he was not about to let that happen a second time.

All he could think about was ripping the Beta to shreds, and those instincts, the ones that made Alphas naturally possessive and aggressive, wanted the fight so badly in order for him to establish his dominance in front of everyone. But most importantly, the Alpha especially wanted to show Dean that he could protect him no matter what, that he was the better choice of a mate, that he would always _be_ the better choice. 

With the Alpha's focus zeroed in on the Beta, tracking every one of his movements, he was caught off-guard when he had felt a tentative hand being placed on his shoulder. When he saw that it was Dean touching him, the raging emotions he felt calmed down a little. Though he still felt the tendrils of rage coursing through his blood, the Alpha was less concerned about the threat of the Beta, and more interested in what the Omega was doing.

He hadn't known what to expect when Dean had pulled him onto the crowded dance floor, but once the Omega moved his arms around his waist, Castiel couldn't control himself from bringing that plush body closer to his, his Alpha side still very much at the forefront of his actions and it wanted to feel the Omega's body pressed up right against his. Preferably skin-to-skin, but just feeling his body heat seemed to satisfy his instincts and with the weight of the Omega's arms around his neck, his body pressed tightly against him and the Alpha's hands spread across his back where he could feel the soft give of his flesh, Castiel never thought it could get any better.

But he was so so wrong, as the Omega decided to lean in and press his lips against the Alpha's, and with the shock of the action taking momentary control of his body, the Alpha didn't know how to react at first, but then Dean had let out a moan that set the Alpha off and all of a sudden he couldn't seem to get enough.

And once he heard the warm whisper of the Omega calling him _Alpha,_ and scented the faint traces of Dean's sweet, apple and cinnamon glazed arousal, Castiel had no hope of being in control of whatever happened from there on out, his Alpha side taking over completely. 

**

_Dean_

 

When they finally get through the threshold of the Alpha's house, Cas immediately backs him up so that the Omega was trapped between the door and the Alpha's hard body.

Placing his hands on either side of the Omega's face, raising it so that they were staring at each other, the Alpha asks in a deep, guttural voice, “Are you sure this is what you want, Dean?”

Dean feels a shiver travelling through his entire body at the rough sound of the Alpha's voice, and staring back at Cas, despite the charged tension between the pair, he can hear and see the honest concern and sincerity in his blue eyes. But, although appreciated, he just wanted the man's lips back on his, the Omega's body more than ready for whatever Cas wanted to do with him.

Leaning up, he gently brushes his lips against Cas's, the contact barely lasting a few seconds, before he says in the most seductive voice he can, “More than sure Cas. Come on, do your worst, Alpha.”

Even though the Omega's face heats up even more at what he assumes to be the lamest come-on, it seems as if those simple words are enough for Cas as the Alpha lets out an actual growl and all but devours his lips in a rough, wet kiss.

The Alpha shifts his hands until they're skimming along his waist and hips as they finally rest on his ass, the Alpha kneading the pliant flesh through his pants and Dean can't  help but let out a strangled mewl as the Alpha's fingertips move to rub along the crease where slick is slowly beginning to dampen the backs of his jeans.

Letting out a satisfied groan, Cas suddenly breaks the kiss and bends slightly down, so he can lift the Omega clean off the ground with hardly a grunt of effort as Dean lets out a very _manly_ squeak, immediately wrapping his legs around the Alpha's middle and hands around his neck in fear of being dropped.

Cas can't help but chuckle at this, “You're adorable, you know that?” Cas says, giving Dean a very smug smile at the reaction he managed to illicit from the Omega.

“Oh, shut up and just take me to bed already.” Dean responds, deliberately shifting his hips, making the hard line of the Alpha's cock brush up against his ass. And with the loud groan the Alpha lets out at this action, it's his chance to give Cas his own smug look.

Dean can see the man's pupils expand as the smell of the Alpha's musky, earth laden scent of arousal starts to actively seep from his pores in greater quantities. The delicious scent causing the Omega to instinctually lean in so he can breath in more of that intoxicating scent as he starts to mouth across Cas's stubbled jawline to get a taste of the Alphas natural essence.

With the Omega's attention diverted to scenting along the column of the Alpha's neck, trying to draw in as much of his pheromones in his system, Dean doesn't even notice that Cas had started steering them toward his bedroom until he hears the bang of the door against the wall, no doubt from Cas having kicked it open. Instead of putting Dean down on the floor like he was prepared for him to do, Cas simply adjusts his hold on Dean's thighs climbing up on the bed with the Omega still latched around him as he knee walks his way to the center of the bed.

Moving one hand up along his spine until he has a firm grasp on the back of the Omega's neck, Cas moves his head away from where Dean is still scenting along the skin of his throat, forcing Dean's head back for the Alpha to make yet another deep exploration of his mouth with lips, tongue and teeth all working together to drive the Omega wild as the Alpha places him down onto the cool sheets, the Omega basking in the feel of the man's weight as Cas presses him further down into the mattress as he settles his own body above and on Dean. 

“What do you want, my Omega?” Cas says, breaking the kiss to do some scenting of his own as he laps at the beads of sweat along the Omega's own scent glands, trying to cover them in the Alpha's more potent pheromones, with the Omega unable to focus on anything but tilting his head to the side in a sign of submission, allowing the Alpha more access and on the warm feel and gentle pressure of the hand gripping the strands of his hair at the base of his neck and the one that is making its way underneath his t-shirt, thumb brushing against his nipple, making the Omega arch his back so the tip presses more firmly against the rapidly hardening nub.

"C-cas, just want you Alpha," Dean finally manages to stutter out when Cas leans up, stopping all the wonderful things he was doing to Dean's body as he raises an expectant eyebrow, waiting for the Omega's answer.

With a devious smile full of promise, Cas teases, "Mmm, you already have me, I need you to be more specific, my Omega."

_Two can play at that game,_ Dean thinks, his frustration building as the Alpha refuses to fucking put his hands and mouth back to where the Omega wants them, on his body.

Licking his lips and looking up at the Alpha through heavy eye lids, Dean moves his hips so that his ass once again brushes against the front of Cas's jeans. If that display wasn't obvious enough for the man, Dean moves his head to the side of Cas's and breaths in a husky voice, thick with desperation and arousal, “Want you inside me, Alpha.”

Eyes widening at the sensual display and words, Cas wastes no time in latching his mouth back onto the Omega's as he says between breathless kisses, “I can do that,” in a voice equally filled with want and need.

The Alpha makes quick work of getting Dean's clothes off, his hands skimming all along his ribs as he rolls his shirt up and over his head, the teasing brushes of his fingers sending shivers throughout Dean's body. Not wanting to let the Alpha do all the work, Dean slides Cas's jacket off his shoulders, throwing the heavy material so it lands  somewhere off the bed onto the ground. He then moves his hands down the Alpha's chest and stomach, giving him a playful smirk when he intentionally brushes the backs of his knuckles against Cas's bulge, making him groan out loud in pure ecstasy.

Removing the rest of their clothing in quick succession, leaves both of them completely naked, each taking a minute to enjoy the view of the newly revealed skin laid out before their eyes, Dean admiring the sculpted, well-muscled form of the Alpha's body.

_Who knew Cas was hiding such a gorgeous body underneath all those clothes?_

His patience finally wearing thin, the Alpha soon ducks his head down to take one of the Omega's nipples into his mouth, sucking hard and laving his tongue over the sensitive flesh after, leaving Dean moaning out and writhing on the bed as the Alpha pays extra attention to the sensitive nubs.

Dean isn't sure how much longer he can hold out with Cas's mouth and hands somehow knowing exactly how to turn him into a puddle of goo on the sheets. When Cas manages to plunge two of his thick, long fingers into the Omega's wet, clenching hole, all Dean can do is fist his hands into the sheets on either side of his head, arching and  driving his hips up to take the Alpha's fingers deeper into his body. The rhythmic movement of Cas moving his fingers in and out of him, stretching his hole further as he feels a third finger being added, and the gentle nips turning into harsher into actual bite marks, all culminates as the Omega feels the heat in his abdomen grow stronger, knowing if Cas doesn't stop now, he'll be coming much sooner than either of them expects. And Dean wasn't prepared to have this end before he was stuffed full of the Alpha's cock. 

_He needed Cas to fucking get inside him already!_

Not being above begging at this point, the Omega manages to stutter out, “C-cas, please please, want you, Alpha,”  when he feels Cas's thumb start to tease his rim alongside the other three fingers that are driving deeper into his body. With the added pressure, Dean moans as he feels more slick start to steadily trail out around and between Cas's fingers, his body preparing for the thick girth of an Alpha cock.

“Mmm, I think I like it when you beg me, Dean,” Cas says, the Omega finding it both infuriating  and arousing as hell that his voice sounds so controlled while Dean is one big wreck squirming  beneath him. into his ear as he removed his fingers, making Dean whine out pitifully at the sudden loss of fullness.

Dean whines out pitifully at the sudden loss of fullness when Cas's fingers are unexpectedly withdrawn from his body, “I'll be right back,” Cas shushes him with a surprisingly gentle kiss to his cheek as the Alpha gets up off the bed.

Dean turns his head as Cas walks to the en suite bathroom, getting a perfect view of the broad shoulders and admiring the way the muscles move beneath the skin of his back, _Jesus, the Alpha really was damn sexy._

Cas does good on his word as he comes back into the bedroom not two minutes later, with a condom in hand. Before he can put it on though, Dean sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed, staying his hand as he takes the condom from the Alpha's grasp.

Looking at him from beneath his eye lashes, Dean says, “I can do that for ya, Cas.”

He rips open the foil packet using his teeth and rolls the rubber over Cas's rather sizeable cock, hands skimming over the hard, hot flesh, giving the Alpha's cock a long, leisurely stroke down the length as he pulls back, the touch making Cas groan out, bowing his head down as he levels Dean with a smoldering stare that sets the Omega's  heart pounding as the blood races through his veins.

In a flash of movement, Dean finds himself being forced back down on the bed, Cas grabbing a pillow and setting it under Dean's lower back, the Omega wraps his bowed legs  back around Cas. The Alpha places their clasped hands above Deans head and with his breathe ghosting against his ear he asks, “You ready for me, Dean?”

All Dean can do is nod vigorously until he feels the blunt head of Cas's cock breaching his fluttering, empty hole. For a minute there Dean tightens up in response to the intrusion, but then the Alpha kisses him hard and deep, making the Omega go all soft and loose-limbed with the way he ravages his mouth as he plunges his tongue in at the same time that he pushes his throbbing cock deeper into his ass.

Cas immediately sets a fast, gruelling pace, hips snapping as he drills in and out of the Omega's hole, pushing him up the bed, as he does his best to fuck Dean into the mattress. The Omega can't do anything but mewl and whine and moan as his world narrows down to the point that all he can feel is the fullness of Cas's cock in his tight hole, as it drives in and out of his body, brain short-circuiting when the smell of their scents mixing together hits him, the combination forming a mouth-watering aroma, and the feel of Cas's skin beneath his roaming hands as all he can do at this point is take whatever the Alpha decides to give him.

The pleasure is too intense for Dean to ever hope of lasting much longer, and when Cas changes his angle and starts nailing his sweet spot with the head of his cock on every thrust in, he feels the heat collecting at the base of his spin as he cries out. The clear streaks of come splatters all over his and Cas's stomach and he feels the slick flooding his ass as he tightens around the Alpha.

Cas fucks him right through his orgasm, but his movements become less coordinated as he nears his own pleasure. With a final grunt of his own, he comes in Dean's ass, the Omega feeling the pulses of the Alpha's cock as his seed fills the condom.

He collapses on top of Dean, but instead of the Omega feeling uncomfortable with the heavy weight pressing him down, somehow it just makes him feel grounded and safe, the smell and feel of the Alpha surrounding all his senses seems to calm down his rapidly beating heart, lulling him into a drowsy, floating space, where it seems as if he's as light as a feather.

Placing a kiss on the Omega's collar bone, Cas eventually rolls off of him, and gets up to head to the bathroom. He comes back out with a warm wash cloth, which he uses to wipe the mess Dean made on between his thighs and on his stomach. Still riding the waves of his post-orgasm glow, he doesn't have the time to feel even remotely embarrassed about how he's wantonly sprawled out on the Alpha's sheets, looking and feeling very much fucked out of his mind.

It's while they're lying in bed, Dean using Cas's arm to pillow his head, body turned on his side against the Alpha as Cas runs the fingers of his hand through Dean's hair when he hears the Alpha's voice ask, “What made you go into modelling?”

Surprised at the random question, Dean shifts his head and looks up at Cas with raised eyebrows. He wasn't used to this whole sleeping with strangers situation, well, almost strangers in their case, but he knew enough to know that small-talk wasn't usually part of the deal. But at the same time, he can't deny the fact that he wasn't and isn't ready to go home quite yet, he felt warm and sleepy and _good_ lying pressed up against Cas, being surrounded by their mixed scents. Strangely, he had thought this was the moment when things would have gotten awkward between them, but he was surprisingly more comfortable with the Alpha than what he should be.

“Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to,”Cas says after the silence grows too long.

“No, it's fine, there's just not much to say is all,” Dean responds into his shoulder, deciding there's no harm with answering the Alpha's question.

Dean turns his head around and stares up at the ceiling as he starts to explain, “Back when I was younger, we weren't exactly well-off. My dad moved us around a lot, looking for jobs at any place that would take him.”

If there was one thing he had hated about moving around a lot, it was the fact that he never managed to make any friends, not ones he could actually talk to. It made for a pretty lonely childhood, with Dean always holing up in whichever school's library he was at during his lunch times or free periods, reading his comic books. 

“Anyway, I wanted to help out where I could 'coz my younger brother, Sam, he had these big dreams of going off to study law at some fancy college, and kid being the freakin' genius he was, I knew he could get into any one of them, but that shit ain't cheap even with financial aid." 

Once Dean had heard his brother make that secret confession when John was conked out in their living room, bottle of whisky still in hand, he knew he had to whatever it took to get his brother's grades staying the A average it was, so he took on all the responsibility of keeping up with the chores John expected his boys to do around whatever hole-in-the-wall motel or ram-shack house his dad managed to rent and all his own studies had taken a back seat after that, he knew between the two, Sam would have always been the best bet to make their dad proud and make something of himself using his smarts.

Getting back on track, he continues, "I was maybe sixteen or seventeen, and I remembered this random ass dude coming up to me and asking if I would be willing to model for some art project he was doing or something. At first I thought he must be crazy, no way was I gonna just up and go with the guy, right? But then he offered to pay cash for my time, more than what I would have earned in a month doing small part-time jobs around town. So I agreed to do it. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, hella uncomfortable yeah, but not the worst way to get some cash in my pocket. Anyway, he ended up giving me a couple of the shots he took and said I should try going professional, thought he was calling bullshit, but in the end decided I might as well go for it, ya know?”

He left out just how desperate he was for cash back then, John leaving barely enough money to buy food for him and Sammy when he went on one of his benders and how stupid he was for going it alone right after, taking any offers he could get, which led to him doing some distasteful shit, one particular shoot he hoped would never see the light of day. But that was too much information to share, something he was sure Cas didn't want to hear and the last thing he wanted was the Alpha's pity.

Deciding to redirect the conversation away from him, the Omega looks back at Cas and asks, “What about you, though. I think I remember Gabriel saying you were some professor or something?”

Cas nods his head, fingers still gliding through the Omega's hair, the rhythmic movements dispelling the tension that had built up in his muscles, making Dean once again relax back into his side as he hears the deep timber of the Alpha's voice saying, “Yes. I'm a biology professor at UCLA, but I specialize and mainly do research on the biological components and dynamics of secondary presentations.”

“Wow, that sounds...impressive.” Dean says, cringing at how dumb the words sound coming out of his mouth, but he wasn't lying, he is impressed, it sounded complicated, sure, and to a high school drop-out like Dean, he probably wouldn't be able to understand shit if Cas went into greater detail, but the hint of passion that seeped through in only that little detail the Alpha gave him about his work and the pause he gave at the end, like he was trying to stop himself from going on, made him all the more captivating to the Omega.

Scoffing at the Omega's words, Cas says, “It's alright, I've been told enough times to already know that it doesn't necessarily sound like the most glamorous job out there.”

For some reason that pisses the Omega off so he leans up on his elbow and with narrowed eyes looks straight at the Alpha, “Well, fuck those people, nobody has the right to make you feel bad about doing something that you're passionate about, Cas. If it makes you happy, then you shouldn't listen to what others have to say about it. And besides...”

The Omega's words are cut short when he suddenly finds himself pinned down by the Alpha and before he can react, Cas swoops in and presses a hard, demanding kiss against his mouth, teeth biting into his lips, until Dean opens up so his probing tongue can make another exploration of the warm, wet heat of his mouth.

The kiss goes on for a couple minutes, leaving Dean gasping and trying to chase after Cas when the Alpha pulls away.

“You keep surprising me, you know that?” Cas murmurs, almost as if he were saying the words to himself rather than to Dean as the Omega finds the Alpha staring intently down at him like he was trying to figure out something complicated in his head.

“Is that a good or bad thing?” Dean says as he stares right back at the Alpha, hands moving up to tangle in Cas's unruly hair.

“Good, definitely a good thing.” Cas replies immediately and smiles at him as he bends his head down to kiss the Omega once again.

And maybe Dean was thinking too much into it, but the next kiss feels different than the previous ones they shared, it was as if the Alpha was sealing a promise right there on his lips with the mind-melting and toe-curling sensations the kiss illicits.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Finally, it's here, the next chapter! I had to take some time to work through how I was going to merge the newer ideas I had for this fic, together with the scenes from the original chapters I had written, and I think I've figured it out, so I'm thrilled!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos mean the world to me, and I love that you all are enjoying what I have to write! ❤

_Castiel_

 

“Hey! Castiel, over here!” Castiel hears Charlie's distinct voice as he looks around the semi-crowded bar from his position at the entrance, spotting her, Balthazar, Crowley and Hannah sitting at side seats by the window. Seems as if he were the last to arrive then, since this was pretty much his usual crowd of friends.

It was their regular bi-monthly get-together at the same bar that was both close enough to campus to make the commute quick and easy and far enough away that they were unlikely to find any of the college students out here when there were so many other bars much closer and more lively than this one _._

“Evening,” Castiel says as he arrives at their table, taking the seat next to Charlie as she and Hannah scoots over to make room for him, with Crowley and Balthazar sitting across from them. Castiel would be the first to admit that they made for an odd group, what with all their contrasting personalities, but somehow they also seemed to balance each other out in the end. He poured himself a gracious amount of beer from the pitcher that they had already ordered and took a huge gulp.

“Woah, there, might want to slow down, we've got all night, darling.” Balthazar says when Castiel plonks  the now-half empty glass on the table-top. Balthazar, along with Hannah, were the only two who were professors in the same faculty as Castiel himself, but he knew Blathazar the longest out of all of them, going on almost six years now, since they started out their post-grad studies together. He was ever the life of the party and somehow managed to drag Castiel along with him on all his 'fun' adventures. Between him and Gabriel, Castiel was surprised he hadn't gotten in any serious trouble by now, and he dreaded the plans they could conjure up whenever they got together.

“It's been a long week,”Castiel replies defensively, and he wasn't even lying about that.

“More like month, I'd say. You been acting all strange and secretive lately. You finally gonna spill?” Charlie quips, not beating around the bush at all. She wasn't a professor like the rest of them as she worked mainly in the technical department of the university. Although she was a few years younger than the rest of them, she managed to worm her way into their little group with barely any effort, which wasn't a surprise really since anybody who's met her would agree that it was pretty hard not to like her bubbly personality and she seemed to like _them_ just as much as well.

“My, my, my. Could it perhaps have something to do with whoever it is our Castiel here has started dating?” Crowley adds matter of fact.

 _WHAT! How could he possibly know about Dean?_   Castiel thinks, a mixture of panic and astonishment taking over as he looks up sharply at the other Alpha.

Although, he shouldn't be as surprised, if Castiel could pin any character trait of Crowley's down, it was his sly, secretive way of always knowing things that Castiel had no way of explaining how he even got the information in the first place, least of all _where_.

Case in point.

Castiel certainly hadn't told any of them anything about Dean. Let alone that he even existed where they were concerned. The only person who was in the know how was Gabriel, and he certainly had a grand old time when Castiel spilled the details of that night he and Dean had hooked up. But, Castiel also conceded that this was what made Crowley one of the best lawyers out there right now, even though he had slowed down with the number of active cases he took on, once he had decided to pursue the practice of teaching law around the same time Castiel became a professor.

But instead of Castiel asking how Crowley knew about the Omega, there wasn't much point at this stage anyway, what comes out of his mouth is, “We're not dating.”

And that was exactly the problem.

“Ah, but there is someone then? Who is it? Do we know them? Please, oh please tell me it's not April, chick gives off bad vibes if you ask me,” Charlie shoots off, hardly taking a breathe in her apparent excitement at the prospect that Castiel might be seeing someone.

Sighing exasperatedly, Castiel decides maybe this was what he needed, to talk it out, get some advice from his friends, they were a chaotic bunch, but he knew when push came to shove, they were always there to help each other out. Gabriel was good at giving advice, when the occasion called for it, but he had already said his piece on the matter and Castiel needed help with _how_ exactly he was supposed to go about making his intentions known, especially now that he found himself in this precarious what? fuck buddy? friends with benefits? whatever this relationship he had going on with Dean for the past month was.

Initially, the Alpha thought it would actually be easier to confess that he like-liked the Omega, beyond what they shared in the bedroom, but for some reason, it seemed harder, since he had a lot more to lose now that he had a glimpse of just how _much more_ they could actually have with each other if given the chance.

Taking a deep breathe in, and collecting his thoughts, Castiel decides he should just start from the beginning.

Castiel tells them everything, about the crush he had harboured for the Omega since the first time he saw him, how devastated he was when he found out that he had missed his chance when Dean had started going out with Michael and his resolve to finally pursue the Omega when Gabriel had told him they had slit up a few months ago just before Dean went half-way across the world for his job.

Castiel also tells them about the night at the club, when he felt more in tune with his Alpha side than he ever has before, and how one thing led to another and they ended up back at his place. He mentions the morning after, how _not_ awkward everything was when they sat down at his kitchen table, coffees in both their hands, waiting for Dean's uber to arrive, since he had already ordered one before Castiel woke up.

Castiel knew he would have asked Dean to go on a date with him right there and then, but something stopped him, and in that period of hesitation, the Omega had made the first move and propositioned the Alpha instead. But it wasn't exactly what Castiel had wanted, so when Dean mentioned he wasn't looking for anything serious right now, he knew this was probably the best he could hope for from Dean.

Soon enough though, Castiel found that along with the physical attraction that grew even more instead of less the longer he saw Dean, his interest in him grew ten fold. This was mainly because they always ended up losing time simply talking to each other, the Omega opening up to him and actually willing to answer all the random questions Castiel threw his way, being especially more susceptible to this tactic of the Alpha's, in a ploy to get to know him better, when he was all warm, and soft and pliant in his arms after their more strenuous _activities._ Although most of the time their topics of conversation were mundane, he found that with Dean, these were the conversations that were the key to allowing the Alpha to see exactly what type of person he was. And Castiel certainly enjoyed seeing that person come more and more to light with each passing day.

He found out that Dean's absolute favourite food in the world was greasy hole-in-the-wall diner burgers and home made apple pie, this he discovered when he went on a half hour rant about a new diet he was put on to prep for an upcoming beach shoot he had (with images popping in the Alpha's head that he resolutely ignored, since it would more likely lead to round number three) and that out of all the aspects of modelling, the strict diets and watching what he ate was the worst part for him.

He was surprised to find that Dean was almost as big of a nerd as Charlie was when it came to comics and movies when he seemed practically scandalized when Castiel mentioned he hadn't seen most of the movies Dean was talking about. But there were other, more subtle things that the Alpha noticed about the Omega, like the fact that, despite his occupation and the certain degree of confidence he thought must have come with doing what he did, Dean was extremely self-conscious and shy at times, and it became explicitly apparent to Castiel whenever he complimented the Omega. He also discovered how truly loyal Dean was, almost to a fault when it came to the people close to him, the Omega seemed to always trump their needs over his own, coming through with how easily he praised his brother and it was clear that Dean felt a level of responsibility for him that was more parent-like than the usual role of older sibling, and that alone went a long way in the Alpha respecting him, since he could see the similarities in the relationship he and Gabriel shared. It was all these little pieces of information that made him all the more determined to seek out every facet he could about Dean, until everything that the Omega ever was and is would be laid bare in front of Castiel.

The Alpha also came to the sudden realization that what they had now wasn't enough for him, he couldn't stand to have the Omega like this, knowing that at the end of the day, he never really even had him to begin with.

He tells them all of this, and when he finally looks up from where he was staring intently at the little bubbles in his glass of beer as he relays the story, he is met with mixed expressions of sympathy, concentration as they absorbed the information and probably coming up with responses but also notes of glee and happiness, no doubt at the prospect that Castiel actually set his sights on someone. He could admit, it had been a while since he had been interested in anyone, and he definitely had never been drawn in by someone like he was with Dean.

“Well, it seems like you're already half-way bloody in love with this Omega, Cassie!” Castiel almost chokes on the beer he had been taking a sip from due to Balthazar's brash words. He knew he liked Dean beyond a simple crush by this point, that was obvious even to him, but it was a bit soon for him to even tread near those words right now. He could only handle one thing at a time, and by the rate he was going, he could barely handle this obstacle.

“Holy, shit! You said his name was Dean right? And he's a model?” Charlie exclaims, rather out of the blue. With all he said, _that_ was what she got from everything?

“Yes, although, I fail to see how that is relevant at all to my problem,” Castiel says as he watches her type and swipe furiously on her cell phone.

“It's not really,” she replies offhandedly, “Ah ha! I knew that name sounded familiar. And _hoolllyy shit_ , Cassie, you're hooking up with _thee_ Dean Winchester?!” Charlie practically squeals out the last part as she apparently found what she was looking for.

“Yes, as I've said. And how did you even know his last name?” Castiel questions curiously, confusion marring his face at whatever was happening right now as the Omega turns her phone to let the two on the other side have a look at the photo of Dean she apparently just pulled up.

“You're kidding right? No, it's you, of course you aren't. Well, he's only like one of the leading figures in the modelling industry right now. Seriously, dude is legit, he was voted one of the highest requested male models of the year.” Charlie says.

Crowley lets out a whistle at that as Balthazar, in his usual fashion exclaims, “Now that is one fine, Omega. Just look at those gorgeous...” but before he can even finish that sentence, Castiel snatches the phone out of his hands and says in a steel-toned voice, “That's enough. All of you.”

“No offence, Charlie, but this isn't exactly helping and frankly, I don't care about any of that. I don't care about his job or apparent celebrity status or who said what about him, I just want _him_ , okay?”

There is a beat of silence after that, as everybody absorbs how utterly serious the Alpha is, and the fact that this could be the real deal he was talking about, that if, in the end, this worked out for Castiel like he wanted it to, this was the mating for life kind of territory they were stepping into now.

Castiel suddenly feels Hannah, who had been silent throughout the entire evening thus far, place her hand on his arm as she looks at him with her own serious and stern expression, eyes roving over his face as she tries to find whatever she was looking for. Her mannerisms always reminded him of his mother, but a much softer and gentler version than his mother's was or probably ever could be. She was the only one out of all of them who had been mated before, but her Omega had died soon after, his death something they all knew she was still struggling with.

Seeming to find what she was looking for as she gazed at him, Hannah tells him, "If you think what you could have with him is worth the risk, and if you think he is really, _truly_ , worth it Castiel, then tell him what it is you really want. If he's not convinced you're what's good for him, that you're a great fucking Alpha, which all of us here know you are, then you better get ready to fight for what you want and fight for your Omega. Don't let this chance be your life's biggest regret, you'll never forgive yourself if you let that happen.”

Staring at her, and hearing the sincerity in her voice, Castiel's own resolve and conviction seems to snap into place. They had been wavering for a while now, lost to what Castiel felt was good enough for right now and the stubborn voice in his head that had been repeating, for the last month, that he should just enjoy whatever time he had with the Omega, because he would no doubt find Castiel a poor choice of an Alpha since he never thought himself to be anything special .

But something inside him rebelled at those thoughts, because he _knew,_ deep down, that somehow they were supposed to be together, from the moment the Alpha laid eyes on his Omega, that was it, he was lost and consumed by something much bigger than himself and it was by time he stopped fighting the Alpha side of him like he had gotten so used to doing over the years, an irony for him since for years he has strived to help young students in his classes the importance of their biological make-up and how it was okay to express their natural inclinations. After all, it was that part that brought him closer to the Omega in the first place, clearly his instincts knew what he should be doing better than he did. He just hoped and prayed that they wouldn't fail him now that he needed them the most.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this chapter took longer to get out since it's more like two chapters rolled into one, but I didn't want to separate it since it works best this way for the narrative imo.
> 
> I feel I should say something about my thought process when I write this story that I'm not sure I'll include into the actual narrative: So in this Sam and Dean are only two years apart, not four. Dean is 22-23 and Cas is 27-28 years old at this point, and you can assume it's part of the basic info they learn about each other in the time gaps if I don't mention it later on.  
> And with the A/B/O dynamics, it works pretty much the same as gender, so there's no period of 'presenting' at puberty although that is when the first heat or rut starts for Alphas and Omegas and like with gender where you can tell whether people are males or females on sight, at least with most people, same applies to their secondary gender. Think of it as a type of sixth sense they have.  
> Also, social context. Now, I know in a lot of A/B/O fics, society plays a pretty heavy role in the stories, I have set ideas on how that impacts Cas and Dean and we'll learn about that later on, but society is very much a sub-plot in this. Also, my take on that will be different than the norm where the dynamics of A/B/O is concerned. Sometimes when I read fics where it has heavy implications, although I love them!, it takes me out of the story or I'll just be put off when it's constantly mentioned.
> 
> And thank you so so much to everyone who comments on and kudos this fic, getting those notifications are a serious boost in my confidence where this story is concerned!!
> 
> Alrighty, I think that's all I want to say for now. Enjoy!
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dean_

 

Saturday morning Dean finds himself sitting at his lounge table, staring in contemplation at his phone. He's debating whether or not he should give his brother a call so they could maybe meet up some time. 

He hadn't seen Sammy in a long time and he missed the little dork. He'd been thinking about reaching out to him for a while now, but when he tracked down what his new number was, there was always something that stopped him and eventually the days blended into months, until Dean found that it had been almost three years that he and Sam had had an actual conversation, a realization that hit him harder than anything.

_How could I let this happen?_

Things hadn't always been like this between them, they had actually been pretty close growing up, bound to be with all the shit they went through together. But when Sam hit high school, he started to become more vocal about John's choice in parenting skills and their constant moving around, with Dean always ending up in the middle of their frequent fights, trying to smooth things over. Dean knew Sam hated the times he would inevitably defend John, making it seem like he was taking John's side by not always agreeing with whatever Sammy had been arguing about with John, he could never understand how Dean was okay with any of it, and subsequently shut him out at the end too, even if it was never that simple for Dean. It was ironic that John always criticized him on that very fact as well, that he refused to speak out like Sam did, which just left Dean fighting a battle he couldn't ever hope to win.

Things came to a head when Sam and John had their ultimate blow-out on Sam's graduation, probably one of the worst nights of Dean's life. He remembered the feeling of his world slipping out of his fingers faster than he could hold any of it together, their exchanges becoming more heated, and when words weren't enough, the sickening sounds of fists connecting with skin rang out in their small motel room. Seeing John tackle Sammy to the floor had finally brought him out of the stupor he was in and he had managed to get them both off each other, earning a few bruises of his own as he was shoved against various furniture pieces by the two during the process.

John hadn't even spared either of them a look as he had turned around and headed for the door, his words, “If you hate being here so much, then why don't you just go, seems you'd be happier living it up there with those fancy fucks than you would with your own family,” the last thing he said before he had left, the echo of the door slamming shut filling the dense silence that fell in the room.

And that was exactly what Sam had done. After dad had left, he went to their shared bedroom and packed what little he had into his duffel bag, not giving a single thought to Dean standing in the doorway looking at the one person he basically lived for, the one person he had thought would always be there no matter what, getting ready to leave him behind.

At that moment Dean didn't feel very much like the older brother he was. He watched Sammy collect his things, waiting and praying for him to ask that one question he desperately wanted to hear at that point. Because he knew, without a doubt, that if Sam had asked him to go with, to get away from this hell they'd been living their entire lives, he would have been right there with Sam, packing his own things and getting the heck out of dodge as fast as possible. Because no matter how much he tried pushing his own life to the side, the Omega had had dreams of his own, ones that he could never hope to fulfil if John Winchester had anything to say about it. 

But the question never came and all he was left with was an empty motel room, with him sitting on what had now been Sam's bed, staring blankly at the wall as everything inside him slowly went numb.

He never once blamed Sam for wanting to leave, for wanting better than his drunk of a father and failure of a brother. Dean had wanted the same for his brother, knew someone like him deserved a better life than this, which was why he had slowly been saving up whatever extra cash he had so Sam could go to Stanford when his early acceptance letter came. He knew at the rate he had been going it wouldn't have been enough, but it never stopped him from trying. In the end, he had just never anticipated that maybe _he_ was the problem, that he wasn't good enough.

_Add self-absorbed into that as well,_ Dean berated himself when he realizes he managed to make this whole situation about him, how incredibly self-centered he was that deep down he had wanted Sam to stay with him instead of finding his own freedom.

Dean was barely fazed when John had soon left him for a second chance at having a new family now his sons were grown, it just seemed inevitable at that point. One good thing that Dean would forever be grateful for about his career was the distraction it offered at the time. Strangely enough, like the universe decided to cut him some slack, when everything else was crashing down around him, his modelling career boomed, and despite the toxicity Dean came to find, it somehow kept him sane, kept him from doing and making bad choices, well any _more_ bad choices than what he had already made.

After meeting Jo and her family, things started to become a little more bearable. But that crushing feeling of missing his brother, and even his dad sometimes, was something he didn't think would ever go away, not really. It was in fact, what led him to keeping track of Sammy through the years, and moving out here to California so he could have the illusion of being closer to him, even if he didn't know it, and what keeps him saying "yes" to John every time he phones his son to wire him some cash, without complaint, now to the point where John just expected to see a nice sum in his bank account at the end of every month, no phone call needed. 

Pushing the unwelcome memories and feelings to the back of his mind once more, the Omega decides to just go for it.

_What was the worst that could happen, right?_

Before he can think better of his choice, Dean picks up the phone, fingers shaking with nerves as he dials his brother's number, teeth biting into his lip when the phone starts to ring.

“Hello?” he hears Sam's voice speak out on the other end of the line, heart pitter-pattering in his chest as he takes in the familiar sound.

“H-hey, Sammy,” Dean responds, voice wavering from the nerves, causing him to clear his throat from the sudden lump, before he tags on, “It's Dean.”

There's a notable pause and the rustle of bed springs that ring through the speakers, “Dean? Hey man, is something wrong?” Sam finally says, sounding a bit shocked, which was understandable, he could admit.

“No, no, nothing's wrong. Just wanted to see if maybe you'd wanna meet up some time? Haven't seen you in a few, is all.” Dean says as he fiddles with a loose thread from his favourite worn-out pair of jeans.

“Uhm, I'm not sure right now is a good time, it's mid-terms and everything b-”

Dean can feel the sudden hot spike of embarrassment from getting shot down begin to crowd his thoughts, blinding him to the fact that Sam sounds just as nervous and on-edge as the Omega feels, so instead of waiting for Sam to finish off whatever he was about to say, ears ringing he speaks over the Alpha and rambles on,“Oh, no it's cool. Yeah, of course you're busy, it was stupid of me to call anyway, it was a bad idea, I don't know what I was thinking.”

_Shit, what was I thinking??_

In a fit of panic, wishing he had never made the call in the first place and just wanting it to be done, Dean presses the _end call_ button before he can make a bigger fool of himself.

Dean slouches down in his chair and knocks his head against the table, reciting, “Stupid, stupid, stupid...”, as he waits for the sting of rejection and the suspicious burn behind his eyes to go away.

Thinking all the while to himself that he shouldn't have made that call to begin with, of course Sam didn't want to see him, it's been almost three years and during that time his brother hadn't exactly reached out to him. Dean knew because he hadn't ever changed his number, fooling himself that the only reason was he didn't want to deal with the trouble, when deep down he knew it had more to do with the fact that if Sam ever wanted to get in touch again, it'd be easier for him.

Getting up from his seat, the Omega heads determinedly to the kitchen, pulling ingredients out from his cupboards.

Dean found that baking was always something that helped him to settle down, the mindless task of simply following instructions and letting the unconscious movements of his hands do all the work allowed his brain to shut down from the hurricane of thoughts it bombarded him with, often sending him spiralling into an anxious, panicked funk that he found hard to get out of when he let them get out of hand.

It was a few hours later, while he was placing the apple pie he had baked onto the stove top, that he realizes he can't actually eat it.

_Fucking, stupid diet!_

He had a photo shoot coming up and since it was a beach scene, he had been placed on a very strict eating plan in preparation for it. Although it was his favourite thing to eat in the world, he didn't exactly want the last three weeks worth of work to go to waste if he did eat the pie himself. And Dean, knowing himself, wouldn't stop at one slice if he gave in.

As he was wondering what to do with the pie, thinking maybe he should just give it to somebody, his phone buzzes with a message. Unlocking the device and opening up his messenger app, he's surprised to find that it's a text from Cas.

_Cas: Hello, Dean._

Dean can't help but let out a fond chuckle when he sees the Alpha's greeting. Even chatting, Cas was somewhat awkward and formal. The Omega thought he would have been put off with it by now, but Dean soon learned it was just one of those quirks that made Cas who he was, and he couldn't deny that he actually liked the Alpha more than he probably should given their tentative arrangement.

_Dean: Hey, Cas. Something I can do for ya, Alpha?_

The Omega write back, it was usually Dean who was the first one to message, so this was a rather new development, one Dean was very much curious about.

_Cas: Well, yes actually. I was wondering whether you were free tonight?_

Dean smiles down at the screen, seems like his night would be getting a whole lot more interesting.

_Dean: Depends, what did ya have in mind?_

_Cas: My place, 8:30._

_Dean:_ _Mmm, sounds more like a demand than a request to me, someone's feeling pretty confident today._

They both secretly knew that it was pretty much a done deal that they would be seeing each other after Dean mentioned he wasn't busy, he's just playing coy at this point, but it was fun, and Cas never seemed to mind when he teased him a little.

Being able to just be himself around the Alpha, never finding the need to put up a front around him, at least not as much as he did around other people, was such a new and liberating feeling that he started to crave those moments he could see Cas again.

_Cas: And that does not sound much like an objection to me._

Before Dean can think up a response, the Alpha sends another message in quick succession.

_Cas: I'll see you tonight, don't be late._

_Dean: Yeah, yeah. See ya tonight, Cas._

He can't deny that one of the best turn-ons about Cas was his seemingly unconscious way of taking control and asserting himself without being over-bearing or demeaning. From the beginning Dean could tell it was a trait that just seemed to come naturally to him, and unlike some Alphas he had no qualms with visibly displaying it around an Omega, something which happened often nowadays, especially with the one-eighty society took on their stance toward Alphas in general. It was something Dean couldn't really understand though and he called bullshit on the entire affair, everybody scorned Alphas for their natural inclinations, just as years before Omegas had been marked as inferior-than for their natural proclivities, especially male Omega's. He knew how that could mess anybody up, Alphas and Omegas alike.

Putting his phone down, Dean couldn't ignore the bubble of excitement in the pit of his stomach that made him feel as if he both wanted to throw up and jump up and down to let out all the excess energy that coursed through his body. He had only known Cas about a month now, and he couldn't help but think that giving him his number that night was one of the best things he had ever done.

But no sooner that he feels that spark of hope bloom in his chest, the low embers were thwarted by the crushing truth that even if he were starting to feel something that went beyond the physical realm for the Alpha, there was just no way Cas saw him as anything more than a pit stop on his way to finding someone he could actually invest his undivided attention into. Dean was nothing special and never would be, all he had going for him was his looks, but once those faded, which they would down the line, he never had much else to offer anyone, and he already gave Cas pretty much an all access pass to his body, not that he regretted it, but it was depressing to think he had nothing else to bargain with if he ever wanted to proposition Cas for more.

Deciding that standing here thinking about all this was just putting a damper on his already gloomy mood, he pushes all those thoughts to a dark corner of his mind and locks them up tight. He didn't want anything to spoil his night with the Alpha, least of all his, admittedly, shitty self-esteem issues.

Looking on the bright side, he knew exactly who he could gift the apple pie he had made to, impressing the Alpha with the awesomeness that was his baking skills couldn't hurt his prospects any, and could maybe even convince Cas to keep him around just a little bit longer.

***

“Fuck, okay we really gotta stop, or else I won't be able to walk come morning,” Dean says, breathe still coming in puffy little pants as the Alpha begins to leave trails of kisses down his throat, stopping at the base where his Omega glands are and sucking at that spot, leaving, what Dean knew would be, a deep red-tinged bruise.

He can't help but let out a moan at the electric sensation it sends coursing through his body, making the Alpha on top of him chuckle in his even deeper, sex-roughened voice as he brings his head up to stare down at Dean with an arched brow, “If you wanted to leave here without a sore ass, you shouldn’t have begged me to pound you harder into the mattress from the minute you got here, ” Cas teases with a cockiness to his smile that has Dean going speechless.

The Omega fights the blush he can feel heating up his already flushed face and chest with embarrassment at the wanton way those words makes him sound, even if they were true enough.

When Cas had opened his door, the light shining behind him from inside, he had looked downright irresistible. His hair was in its perpetual state of disarray, the usual shadow of stubble bordering on becoming a full-on beard if he never shaved soon, which always left a hint of red rash marks over his skin that Dean secretly loved staring at in the mirror when he left the Alpha's place and those sinful chapped lips that knew exactly how to reduce the Omega to a slick, moaning mess in no time at all. All that combined with those Caribbean-blue eyes and the casual jeans and grey fitted shirt he was wearing, was the picture of temptation and Dean went belly-up for the Alpha in no time.

But clearly Dean hadn't been the only one affected, Cas had went full on Alpha-mode on his ass, literally, the moment Dean brushed his lips against his. It was the side of Cas that hadn't come out, not as uninhibited anyway, since that first night they slept together. There was a subtle hint of a kind of possessive, primal, and unrestrained quality to his behaviour that Dean hadn't seen before and the Omega side of him responded to it with sweet submission and longing.

Another interesting thing the Omega found was that Cas hadn't been wearing the scent blockers he usually did when Dean came over, and by the more concentrated and richer scent of it, it seemed as if he hadn't been wearing them for at least a few days, since he knew scent blockers took a while to completely wash off. And _sweet Jesus,_ his pure, earthy scent smelled even better than that night at the club.

The Omega had no idea what exactly was happening, this was new to him and to their situation so he didn't bring it up, because he didn't know how or if he was just reading too much into the Alpha's behaviour, since arguably he never really knew what was considered Cas's normal behaviour quite yet. 

Dean lets out a satisfied sigh when Cas finally releases his legs from where they had been bent nearly in half as the Alpha had thrust hard and deep inside his body, before getting up off the bed to grab a towel rag so he can wipe the mess they both made, the Alpha gently kisses the sensitive bruise on his neck where he had sucked and marked-up at various stages during the night as he does so.

Afterwards, they lie under the covers, legs tangled together while Dean has his head pillowed on Cas's chest, hands swirling patterns there as the Alpha methodically cards his fingers through his slightly damp strands and around his ear. The Omega had been resistant to this type of intimacy at the beginning when he realised just how much he liked it and never wanted to get too used to the gentle caresses, but Cas had proved to be a rather persuasive and tactile person in his own way, so Dean eventually let up.

The room was silent, not an awkward kind of silence, but an expectant one as Dean could tell the Alpha was gearing up to say something.

“You're thinking pretty hard up there,” Dean states, deciding to break the silence and give Cas an opening window to voice whatever he has his mind on, placing his chin on his forearms so he can gaze up at the Alpha.

Cas keeps his eyes on the ceiling for a few moments before he eventually looks down at Dean, piercing the Omega with his sharp blue eyes, “Did you know I had a crush on you, before all this?”

Dean's eyes widen in shock at that, it was times like this where the Omega saw how totally out of tune with social etiquette the Alpha was, _Jesus, people didn't just spout that kinda shit out!_

“W-what?” he stutters out, and then lets out a dismissive little snort, “No you didn't.”

Cas lets out a faint, indulgent chuckle at his response, “I think I'd be the best judge to know when I have a crush on someone or not, don't you agree?”

“Yes, of course!” Dean bursts out, not being able to meet the blue gaze he could feel staring at him, “I just meant that, you never seemed all that interested in any of the models when you tagged along with Gabriel, is all.”

“That's because I wasn't interested in _them_ , I was interested in _you.”_

Dean looks back up at the Alpha, and notes the absolute sincerity in his voice and expression, before he realises that he's telling the truth, but something about what he said sounded a whole lot different than him having a simple school boy crush on him, which he could deal with considering how far they had gone already. 

“Oh, well that's...” is all he can get out, not knowing what the appropriate response to this type of situation was, in the end he just went back to his default way of handling any situation and let out a huff before he jokingly says, “Should've made you at least take me out on a date before I showed you all the goods then, huh? Could've gotten a free meal out of you.”

He's sure that's the end of it, Cas probably telling him that to clear his conscious or whatever, “We could still, you know, go out. On a date,” the Alpha responds and _shit,_ he sounds serious about it too.

“I was just joking Cas, you don't actually have to take me out, I mean what's the point, we pretty much made it to the endgame already anyway.”

Cas was giving him a funny look at that, “That's not...” He stops mid-sentence as if rethinking what to say as he runs the palm of the hand that wasn't wrapped around Dean across his forehead. It's then that the Omega's flight reflexes kicks in to save them both from the slight awkwardness of this rather baffling conversation (and still being naked and wrapped around each other didn't exactly help on that front no matter how much Dean _did not_ want to leave the warm nest of the Alpha's bed), and clearly Cas was just as stuck on what to say as he was.

“I should probably head out, it's getting late.” Dean mutters out as he pushes himself up and away from the heat of Cas's body. Getting off the bed, he starts to pull on his jeans from earlier.

“What if I _wanted_ us to go out? On a date that is.” Cas finally manages to get out from his spot on the bed, where he propped himself up on one elbow.

Dean looks up at him with wide, stunned green eyes, one leg still out of the jeans he was in the middle of putting back on. Looking down he begins to shake his head, and starts dressing much more frantically than he was before. Cas was offering him something he desperately wanted, but when faced with the possibility of them having something other than _this_ he couldn't fathom a world where the Alpha would bother sticking around longer once he got to see how truly messed up and bland he was.

“Y-you don’t want to d-date someone like me, Cas. I’m-I'm bad at relationships and I’ll just end up bothering you more than anything else, it's really not worth the hassle. We should just enjoy what we’ve got going on right now, yeah?”

Because Dean knew, out of the two options that would allow him to keep the Alpha longer, this one would be it.

***

_Cas_

Castiel just sits there on his bed, staring incredulously at Dean, completely flabbergasted at the ridiculousness of what Dean had just said, and he wants to tell the omega as much. But looking at Dean, at how his hands fidget in front of him, how he avoids Castiel’s eyes, and the smell of the sharp, sour notes colouring his wonderful apple pie scent, he realizes that the omega truly believes what he's saying, believes that when it came down to it, beyond his looks, he wasn't worth the attention or _hassle._

_Fucking hell._

He might not be the best at interacting with people, but in all those years of staying in the background and going unnoticed, he got surprisingly good at reading people, and he was never as grateful for that particular skill as he is now. Because, despite Dean's words, there was this underlying hopefulness in his tone and an openness to his stance, inviting Castiel in, making what was very much a rejection, which he wasn't going to lie, stung quite a bit, seem more like a challenge to pursue the Omega. It was all the opening Castiel needed to know that it was okay to be a little more pushy than he normally would be in this type of situation.

With that conviction, he stands up from the bed, not giving a single thought to his nudity and with confident strides, he walks up to the Omega who is tracking his movements like a deer caught in the headlights, knowing that he wasn't in control over whatever was about to happen going forward.

When he gets to Dean, who has managed to already pull his clothes on, Castiel cups his jaw in the palm of his hands as he keeps the Omega's eyes locked on his.

He smiles indulgently down at Dean, “You just can't make anything easy, can you?” he says with affection, “Since I'm not hearing a 'no', and if it's alright with you, I'd like the opportunity to court you, seems my persuasiveness needs some work if you shot me down that quickly.”

Castiel doesn't mean anything by that last statement, other than the fact that it was true, which to be fair to the Omega he hadn't made his intentions known to begin with, but Dean gives him such a panicked look and he blurts out, “No! That's not why...You don't need to...”

The Omega sighs as his eyes move away from the Alpha's to focus somewhere over his shoulder, “I'm not worth the effort _or_ time, Alpha, you're going to be disappointed with what you find, trust me.”

It's hard for Castiel to keep the heartbroken expression off his face at those words. With the way Dean always spoke about himself, he knew he never had the best self-image or self-confidence, but he also never knew just how deep it went, until now that is. Even if, at the end of all this, they never ended up being together in the way Castiel hoped they could be one day, he promises himself that he would do everything he could to show how utterly and completely wrong Dean is.

And there was no time like the present to do just that, “We’ll just have to strongly disagree on that then. You’re worth more than you know, Dean, least of all the time and effort it would take to get to know you. It’s okay if you don’t believe me right now, it just means I have a lot more convincing to do is all.”

With that he bends down and gives the omega a soft, chaste kiss on the lips, breaking away when it threatens to become more heated, something that happens almost too easily when he's anywhere near that soft, freckled skin of his. He trails his hand down to Dean's neck so his thumb brushes over the mark he left over his Omegan glands, which was very much intentional on the Alpha's part, and Dean would soon know the implications of the mark too. It was the Alpha's way of making his claim on the Omega known to everybody else, something that would need constant re-marking since it wasn't permanent, but Castiel wasn't about to go into this half-assed, not anymore.

“When is your next show?” Castiel asks out of the blue once Dean opens his eyes again.

“This Friday.” The Omega answers without thought, before he questions, “Why?”

“No reason. Just wanted to know when I'll be able to see you next.” The omega’s face is filled with confusion, and although Castiel usually shies away from these fashion events Gabriel drags him to, he’ll gladly suffer through one if he gets to see his beautiful omega all dolled up during and after the show.

“Wait, what?” Dean is so lost, sometimes he couldn't keep up with Cas's multi-tracked mind switching so abruptly from one topic to the next.

“Goodbye, Dean.” Castiel says instead, ushering the Omega out the bedroom.

Usually he would walk Dean to his front door or they would stay cuddled up a lot longer than they did tonight, but he doesn’t want to give the Omega any more opportunities to protest further or find a suitable reason as to why Castiel couldn’t go.

Giving out a long suffering sigh, “Okay, I guess I’ll see you on Friday. Bye, Cas.” the Omega says, with no small amount of defeat in his tone at whatever Cas is up to.

Hearing the front door slam shut, Castiel heads toward his adjoined bathroom, and as he does a sense of determination starts to bloom in his core, which quite shockingly, makes him feel more invigoratingly alive with purpose, and he vows that no matter what happens between them, they will see through the potential of whatever these feelings are that he knows both of them are experiencing for the other, even if the Omega is a bit reluctant to give in to them right now.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! Thank you all so so much for your lovely comments and kudos on my last chapter, they meant so much to me! And it definitely inspired me to get this one out much sooner than I anticipated, that and I just want my boys to hurry up and get together already but they keep getting in the way of my plan!
> 
> Lol, when they say characters have a mind of their own, it's so true, but I still love 'em and this story is turning out better than what I had originally planned anyway, so I'm not that upset that it keeps getting longer and longer, I have so much planned for this, you have no idea!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, about time for Dean to get a little pep talk of his own, I'd say.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dean_

“Okay, I think we got all we need for today. Great job, Dean!” the photographer, Brad Dean thought his name was, shouts out from where he's a safe distance away from the water.

 _Fucking finally,_ the Omega thinks, letting out a sigh as he straightens out from one of multiple positions he was instructed to do that never failed in making his muscles scream in protest at the unnatural shape his body had to be in for over an hour now. Whoever said modelling was an easy job had clearly never been forced to contort their bodies into what was downright humanly impossible angles and keep it that way until whoever controlled the scene for the day was satisfied with the shots.

But that's nothing compared to how grateful he is that he can finally get out of the frigid beach water. Doing beach shoots had always been his least favourite, what with the fine sand always managing to creep its way into every crevice of his body, the sessions always taking a lot longer since what would have been perfectly good photos were ruined by the unpredictability that was mother nature, where waves would unbalance certain positions or the wind could mess up the shot, not to mention the aggravating sting of the salty water on his newly waxed skin.

Dean would gladly deal with all that though, if it wasn't for how fucking freezing the water is, all thanks to whichever moron had scheduled this as an ass crack of dawn shoot when the gruelling heat of the sun couldn't yet do its job of warming the water up a bit more. It didn't help that the Omega's temperature ran on the colder side of what was normal, but that he had to look good for the camera, while his teeth were chattering away and his insides were doing their best to shrivel up to conserve whatever heat he had left made for a decidedly horrible day.

The clothes he is wearing didn't help much either, if he could even call them that. The Omega was covered in nothing but long strips of emerald coloured cloth that flowed loosely around his legs, interspersed with strings of multi-coloured beads, with broad strips of fabric criss-crossing around his torso and up his neck to form a single polar-neck styled collar by his throat, with a thick silver arm band wrapped around his left upper arm. Although Dean could admit he was impressed with how they transformed such simple pieces of material into something that looked so elaborate on his body, he was not enjoying himself some hours later, being wrapped up and dragged down by the sopping wet mass now coiled all around him.

Thankfully he wasn't scheduled to have another one of these shoots for a while, baring he had no last minute calls for the last couple of shoots he did so far.

Getting up from the water is a bit of a struggle since it feels like all his limbs had seized up and went numb to his commands, but he manages without embarrassing himself and graciously accepts the long, thick, white dressing robe one of the assistants brings him when he treads further up the sand bank as he makes his way to the 'dressing room', which was little more than a pitched tent a couple of feet away from where the photo-shoot was thanks to their public location.

Once inside, Jo is quick to spot him among the chaos of the other models getting ready with various make-up artists and hair stylists moving about trying to get them ready for their shots coming up.

“Here you go,” The Alpha says as she presents him with a steaming cup of what was no doubt some type of green tea instead of the coffee or better yet hot chocolate he craves to have at that moment, but the tea was steaming hot around his freezing hands and if he was honest after taking a sip of the warm liquid it didn't taste as bad as he thought it would, noting the hint of cinnamon and sugar Jo must have added.

“T-t-thanks, Jo.” The Omega manages to get out through still-chattering teeth.

“Please honey, I’d rather be prepared than hear you complaining for an hour straight about how you’re freezing your cute little behind off. Now, go take a seat and warm up a bit while I find someone to help you take off that complicated mess.” Jo replies as she waves a hand motioning to his outfit.

After going through some terrible managers in the past, Jo was truly a god-send when he found her two years back. Jo was a no-nonsense Alpha and while always managing to look rather refined and sophisticated at seemingly all hours of the day, she wasn’t afraid to get down and dirty when the occasion called for it, not surprising after Dean met her mother and figured out that her usual persona was instead the other way around.

The best and most refreshing thing about Jo was that she was one of the most honest and trustworthy people he’d ever met and people like that were especially hard to come by in this line of business. Dean would forever be grateful to her for accepting the position to be his manager, considering the mess he had been when they met. But Jo was easy and took it all in stride, and Dean really wanted to work with her and keep her around so he put in the effort to do better and take his job more seriously, trying not to think about it as something he just had to suffer through to get a pay check at the end.

It was this mind-set that really helped him to establish a name for himself in the trade, finding he did his job a whole lot better when he actually started working harder and trying to improve himself with every contract he signed off on. His shift in attitude also opened his eyes so that the Omega realized the industry wasn't just made up of those smarmy, lecherous types that he was prone to stumble into, but also out of real, hard working people, who put their hearts and souls into what they created and loved what they did. Dean didn't think he would ever feel the same as they did about modelling or this whole industry, but he could appreciate their efforts nonetheless.

“Haha, I'd like to see you _not_ complain after spending close to three hours drenched in ice cold water and pretend like you're the hottest thing ever when all you actually are is a stone cold, floundering mess on the inside.” Dean shoots back at her, to which she just rolls her eyes at him in mock exasperation.

The Omega then makes his way to the dressing table he had sat in front of for his prep work as Jo heads off in the other direction. He sits down in front of the lit-up mirror, looking at his reflection and smiling when an idea pops in his head and he finds himself reaching for his cell phone that he tucked away in the table's drawer before he was called to start.

He unlocks the phone and goes to the last chat thread he and Cas had, and immediately opens the camera icon as he angles the phone to take a selfie, or well more like a few before he's happy with the result.

He's smirking in the picture, with his hair still dripping wet from the water that had been splashing all over him, and although it got in his face as well, the water-proof make-up is still intact. His face wasn't caked with the stuff, since the make-up artist had focused mostly on his eye area while everything else looked pretty natural. She had given him a slight, not too dramatic, black smoky eyed look, which made the green of his eyes seem darker and more intense and more comparable with the emerald colour of his attire. It was coupled with silver-white glittery eye-shadow and what Dean thought as a cluster of clear, white rhinestones that looked like little diamonds glued to either side of his eyes, running along his temples down to the upper area of his cheek-bones. It looked kinda cool to him, actually, and their work was probably what would always impress him the most.

He sends off the image, with the caption, _How do I look?_ attached, just because.

He messes around with the device for a bit, taking random sips of his tea since he isn't really expecting a response from the Alpha anytime soon. It was around eight in the morning and Cas was probably already at work. It's one of the reasons why he's so surprised when his phone pings only about ten minutes later with a new message from Cas.

_Cas: You look as beautiful as the siren I secretly think you must be._

It amazes Dean that that corny, yet adorable reply could get him all flustered, blushing to the roots of his hair and making goose bumps appear on his skin from the sudden hot flush that contrasted with the still low temperature of his body.

Dean lets out a self-conscious little laugh, and as he's thinking about a response to that, he hears Jo's voice right beside his ear suddenly say, “My, my, that the new boyfriend of yours that's got you smiling and blushing like a school-girl, Winchester?”

“What!? No!” Dean yelps and cringes inwardly at how defensive that sounded as he quickly locks and places his phone face-down in his lap, knowing Jo must have sneaked a peak at it while he was apparently too absorbed with the Alpha to notice her appearance.

“I already told you, Jo. It’s not like that with me and Cas. We’re just having a little fun, that’s all.”

“Judging by that dopey, heart-eyed look you just had on your face, are you sure it’s just ‘having a little fun’ for you?” Jo questions, as she comes around his chair to lean against the white dresser.

“What do you mean by that? I am in fact capable of casual sex.” Although he didn't tack on that Cas was the first person he had ever had this type of relationship with, since he had never been interested in the whole one-night-stand affair before. But he wasn't so sure Cas could even fall into that category since one night had turned into two had turned into four.

Jo crosses her arms and gives Dean an uncharacteristically serious look, “You know it's not a particularly bad thing if you're not the type for taking things casual and wanting a relationship, Winchester. I know everybody says that you have to experience it all before you can honestly know what you want and settle down with anybody and actually take things seriously, that it doesn't have to mean anything if you didn't want it to because in the end it's all just having a bit of fun."

"It doesn't mean anything," Dean says petulantly, but Jo continues with a wave of her hand, knowing the Omega better than that.

"Well, I think people could be wrong. Intimacy and passion, they don't work like that, how could they possibly be so _meaningless,_ when it's so important to us? My mom always told me to think of them like a blank sheet of paper and when you have sex with someone you rip off pieces of it to give to them, whether meaning to or not. So imagine if you keep tearing and ripping and giving pieces to people that you don't care about past just a night of release, what you'll be left with when you do finally find a really great person who deserved everything, and all you had of yourself to give to them is this torn, broken little piece of paper, because that’s all you left of yourself by the end of all that fun. I used to think she was insane and being really old-fashioned, maybe just wanting to scare me into not having sex with boys, but as I got older and the more I thought about it the more the idea didn't seem so crazy anymore, ya know?”

Dean sat there in silence, not knowing what to say when she finally finishes, Jo shrugging her shoulders and giving him a self-deprecating smile, like she never quite meant to say so much or for it to sound as preachy as it came out, which was understandable since Dean knows it could sound vaguely insulting and judgemental if she said it to just any random person. Although, this fact doesn't cause her to back down from what she said either, something Dean could appreciate. Strangely enough, it was one of the most riveting things the Omega had heard in a long while, because deep inside, no matter what bullshit he told Jo (that was probably one of the reasons she said what she did, since she had the uncanny ability to know when he was lying, or he was just _that_ bad at it), the Omega knew that he was not in fact cut out for the whole casual sex vibe he had been gunning for after Michael.

Looking down at his hands, frowning when he realizes that he was clutching his phone in a vice-like grip, Dean finally manages to break the silence that had settled between them as he absorbed her words, “Cas, he said he wanted more, and to be honest I do too. He's really great Jo, too good for someone like me,” Dean says ruefully, but quickly continues when he sees Jo about to protest his comment, “I’m just really tired of getting my heart broken. What I have with Cas...it just makes it so easy to let go, I can be myself around him because I know there’s no need to impress him and act like I’m the type of person he would want longer than a night or two.”

But deep down Dean knew that it was more than their situation, it was also a simple matter that it was _Cas._ The Alpha himself made him feel like he could act naturally around him and talk to him about anything he wanted to, knowing he'd listen no matter how stupid the topic might be.

“Well, you know that I'm a great judge of character, and if I think you're one of the best people I've met, and probably would ever meet, then you have no problem with trying to impress this Cas fellow with any false show of who you really are. And besides, if he already figured what a catch you were without any of that bullshit and wants something more serious, judging by that mark you been trynna hide from me all day," Jo pointing to the area where the mark the Alpha placed there was still very much prominent when all the cover-up was washed  away, "I'd say give him a shot, Dean. And if things don't work out, then they don't and that would be his loss.” Jo says with joyous enthusiasm to try and erase the morose tension their conversation dived into, while the Omega's hand subconsciously rubs over the covered mark on his neck.

Just then, a woman interrupts them as she comes up to the two, “Excuse me, Mr. Winchester, I was instructed to help you get changed?”

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” is the only response the Omega can give at the unexpected announcement.

Before Jo can scamper off to leave the other assistant to help Dean, he reaches out for her hand and waits until she can see the grateful look he gives her before whispering, “Thank you,” under his breathe.

She smiles at him and pats his hand before moving off and Dean knows that she knows she managed to win this round in persuading him to do what they both knew he wanted to do.

And a short burst of thrill shoots through the Omega's body, remembering that he would be seeing Cas this Friday, and he was very much excited at this prospect that was for sure.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly though, these chapters keep getting longer and longer o_O
> 
> I was supposed to be reading a long-ass textbook for university, but instead I was writing this, that's sooo bad, but oh well, what's done is done XD
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for the beautiful and encouraging comments and kudos, they mean a lot!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this next chapter, and spoiler, after this it's dating time!! I can't wait for them to get to the next stage of their relationship, I think we've had enough of them dancing around each other, I know I have ^^  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Castiel_

 

There was about thirty more minutes before the show is scheduled to end and Castiel couldn't count the minutes fast enough.

When he had arrived and walked into the elaborate set-up for the event, he knew he had stepped into a world he definitely did not belong in. He felt sorely out of his depth when he had been venturing around amid all the over-dressed people meandering around making small talk, with more than one giving him looks of disdain when they sized him up.

 _Probably offended with my attire_ , Castiel thought with humour, thinking about his brother's words the night before _the club incident_ , when he had advised Castiel to wear something other than his suite and trench coat.

Castiel had only ever been to a hand full of the actual fashion show events compared to the after parties, which was the scenes he usually went to when Gabriel ever invited (or forced more like) him to come. Because even though Gabriel had been determined to get his brother out of his shell a little bit, Castiel could appreciate Gabe's tactfulness, since he was always careful to never push too hard and make him feel like more of an outsider when it came to these things, and his methods seemed to work considering the amount of times Castiel had actually agreed to go, even if he was reluctant.

Castiel didn't even think he was dressed that badly, though he'd already established, with his lack of fashion sense, his opinion probably wasn't worth that much here. He'd consider the suite he was wearing one of the finer ones he owned and wasn't shabby-looking in the least, what with its deep navy colour that he had had tailor made a few months ago with Balthazar's insistence when he found out his best friend owned only regular, store bought ones. At the time Castiel had thought it was an unnecessary expense since there was nothing wrong with the ones he owned, thank you very much. In hind sight, the Alpha was both reluctant to admit that Balt was, in fact, right, and thankful that he had agreed to have it made regardless of what he thought at the time.

To be fair, the suit did have a better feel and fit than his regular ones, not that he would tell Balthazar that, he would never hear the end of it if he did and he was afraid his friend would go so far as to throw out his entire wardrobe if he knew he could get away with it now that Castiel conceded to the superiority of tailor-made clothes. He knew Balthazar wasn't beneath doing something exactly as crazy as that.

All in all, even though Castiel couldn't understand the looks he was getting, and okay, people probably found it odd that he had been carrying around a small bouquet of flowers the entire night thus far (he had thought about giving it to Dean prior to the show, but he underestimated how hard it would be to get past the security to the backstage area, as apparently, just knowing a name meant absolute shit to them), he wouldn't have missed coming tonight if it meant he could have the opportunity to see Dean and he was determined to keep his word that he would be here.

Althoguh, as the Alpha notes staring at his watch for the millionth time that night, there were only thirty freaking more minutes left and the Omega hadn't even come out on stage as of yet, even though his name was clearly printed in the programme, and what put the Alpha more on edge was the fact that he had been set to have come out at least halfway during the show already.

_Oh, god, what if it was me that made him stay away?_

Castiel didn't want to even entertain the idea of that thought, there could have been other reasons why the Omega hadn't shown up yet, like a wardrobe malfunction or something. Those things happened at these things, right?

On the other hand he also couldn't deny that _if_ the Omega hadn't come as an attempt to avoid him, he wasn't sure what he should do. Yes, he was more than willing to be persistent with Dean and push a little more than he normally would, but he also didn't want his advances to cause the Omega any inconvenience, especially when it came to his job, and the last thing he wanted was for the Omega to feel the wrong sort of uncomfortable around him.

Castiel's right leg was starting to bounce up and down from nerves at his turbulent thoughts, and while he's looking at his watch yet again, seeing that only five minutes had passed since the last time he checked it, he feels a tap on his shoulder followed by an expressionless voice, “Excuse me, Mr Novak?”

Looking up with a jolt, he notices a woman standing, or more like crouching next to him, so as not to block the view of the runway for the audience he supposes, although there was only one more row behind him (it was the only seat Gabriel could swing on such short notice since these things were booked months in advance, but that was fine with Castiel, he wasn't exactly here to review the latest clothing lines by so and so anyway). A tag was dangling around her neck, and the bold letters reading 'CREW' were easy to see from how close she was.

Castiel has no idea who she is, so all he can respond with is, “Yes.”

“Please follow me,” is all she says before she turns around not bothering to make sure if the Alpha is actually following her or not. Deciding he didn't really have much of a choice he stands up, coat and flowers in each hand and manoeuvres his way through the aisle, following the woman.

When they make it out of the crowd and main show area,  the woman starts to head towards the backstage entrance that Castiel had tried to enter in earlier, and seeing this he finally asks her, “What is this all about?”

“Ms. Harvelle requested me to find you,” she says in an almost robotic, no-nonsense voice, taking long, fast strides as she leads him through the chaos of the dressing room further on back, not elaborating further even though Castiel has no idea who this 'Ms Harvelle' person is and why she would be requesting to see him.

The woman ends up leading him down a corridor, with various rooms on either side of the hallway and stops at one of them, knocking on the closed black door three times before stepping back, hands crossed low as she waits beside Castiel.

It's safe to say the Alpha is a little more than confused at this point.

Before he can decide whether to just leave and go back to his seat, since he'd miss when,  _if_ Dean finally shows up on stage while he's gone, when finally the door swings open to reveal a female Alpha standing on the other end.

Her blonde hair is tied up in a tight ponytail, although some strands has come loose, making her appearance seem a little frazzled, wearing a very professional-looking grey pants suit, the blazer sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

Castiel is clearly not the only one inspecting the other as her brown eyes seem to size him up in contemplation as well. The Alpha isn't sure why she's doing it, but the critical look from the other Alpha has his own Alpha brain kicking in, making him stand up straighter, head tipping up slightly to let her know he's not intimidated in the least as he stares at her just as intently with his blue eyes focused on her brown ones, neither backing down for the other.

Castiel knows it's one of the more _civil_ posturing stances Alphas do when in the company of unfamiliar Alphas, an inherent and instinctual way to let the other know their dominant rank and status. While it was true that some forms of posturing could turn violent to the degree of being dangerous, it happened less frequently than people were led to believe, and those mainly happened in instances where Alphas felt threatened or were instigated or, in some rare cases where their Alpha brain activity was more pronounced and at the forefront of what was considered their normal everyday behaviour and actions than most.

Castiel fell somewhere in the middle of that spectrum, while most of the time his more 'rational' mind, as they called it, was in control, and often over-rode his Alpha brain tendencies, at the same time he knew how overpowering his Alpha instincts could be when the occasion called for it. It wasn't something any Alpha, no matter how rational, could simply switch off. Those primary territorial, possessive and protective traits were ingrained, to a lesser or greater extent, in every person who was born an Alpha, it was part of their very biological, genetic make-up, something people always seemed to forget.

His mother included.

“I'm Jo Harvelle. You must be Cas,” The other Alpha, _Jo_ apparently, says, finally ending their stand-off, hand reaching out for Castiel's.

Castiel moves the flowers to his other hand and reaches out to shake the pro-offered hand, before something strikes him as strange.

_Cas?_

Nobody besides Dean called him by that name, “Yes, I'm sorry. I'm not exactly sure what's going on right now, and how do you know who I am?” The Alpha says, cutting to the chase and asking the question he's been waiting to ask since the crew member came up to him, and looking to the place she was standing, Castiel finds that the woman has seemingly vanished into thin air.

“Right, yes, sorry about that. Please, follow me.” She turns back to what looks to be a dressing room as she continues, “I'm Dean's manager, he mentioned you'd be here tonight.” As way of explanation to who she is.

They get to another door on the other side of the room and as her words process Castiel can't help but to let out a relieved breathe that Dean had actually come, and wasn't avoiding him, but he frowns when he realizes that doesn't exactly answer the question as to why Dean hasn't been in the show yet, when he was in fact here. The nervous, agitated feelings he had had earlier suddenly comes back, but with a layer of concern for the Omega blanketing the emotions.

“He's here? What's wrong, where is he?” Castiel asks in quick succession.

“Calm down, he's okay, well relatively so. He's just not feeling too good is all,” Jo explains as she turns to him, hand held on the door, before she shakes her head, “it's better if you just see him for yourself.”

She opens the door, and although the whole ordeal had been ominous as heck, all Castiel sees is a cream coloured bathroom with a sink and shower stall off to one side and a divider wall most probably blocking the toilet section.

He walks in slowly, but a wave of shock takes over when he rounds the dividing wall only to see the Omega sprawled out on the floor, head resting on his arm as he leans his seemingly limp body over the toilet seat, but by the looks of it, he hadn't quite gotten to the actual vomiting stage that the position alludes to.

_What the actual fuck?_

Although his brain hasn't quite caught up to what he was seeing, his body is quick to react as he immediately kneels down beside the Omega, carelessly throwing his coat and the bouquet of flowers he had bought to the side as he slowly and carefully arranges Dean's body so his head rests against the Alpha's chest.

He caresses the side of Dean's face and cards the few damp strands of his hair by his temple back, his whole being seeming to focus in on the Omega, not even registering Jo's presence, least of all what she is saying, as he whispers in a low, gentle voice, “Hey, sweetheart, not feeling so good, huh?”

His question and the constant movement of his fingers carding through his hair gets the Omega to lift his head up, but only slightly, green eyes gone hazy, staring up into his own, as he says in a tired voice that Castiel can barely hear, “Cas? You came,” smiling at Cas, even in his condition. The Omega attempts to move his body closer, but the action seems too much as Castiel sees the wince of pain cross his face, “Head hurts,” is all he manages to get out before he simply rests back against the Alpha, this time with Dean's head turned more in towards him.

At this point, seeing he probably won't get much out of the Omega, Castiel turns toward Jo instead, “What's wrong with him?”

Jo lets out a heavy sigh as she brings her hand up to rub her thumb against her temple, “Yes, well, as I was _saying,_ he gets these migraines that just pop out of nowhere sometimes, it's nothing bad or harmful, at least that's what he told me. I gave him a few pain killers, which usually helps, but then the vertigo kicked in and well you can see the result of that for yourself,” she explains, gesturing to the state Dean is in, but that knowledge is a small relief to the Alpha side of him, seeing his Omega so out of it and vulnerable in front of another Alpha, no matter that she most probably knew him a lot longer, and better, than he did, but maybe that was exactly part of his agitation as well.

But there is one thing Castiel's still confused about, “So why did you call for me?”

“Obviously I refused to let Dean out on stage in this condition, but I have to go and soothe some ruffled feathers out there, since they're not too happy Dean didn't model in the event, and a lot of important people were expecting him to be here, but he needs to get home and I don't trust any of these fucks enough to have them drop him at his place alone when he's like this.” She doesn't mention the fact that the Omega had been asking for him and refused to leave before he saw the Alpha, she had a feeling he would definitely have it in for her if she revealed that tid-bit.

At the thought of some strange person having their hands all over Dean, Castiel unconsciously tightens his grip around Dean in a protective gesture, “And you trust me?”

For some reason that upset him, she didn't know him either and she was willing to send him home with someone who was a stranger to her? Not that Castiel would ever harm him, but it was the principle of the matter.

Staring at him with an angry look of her own at his implications that she might have thought so little about the Omega, she says seriously, “Look, you're right, I don't know you, but Dean's told me a lot about you and by the sounds of it he trusts you, and based on what he's said, you seemed to be a good enough Alpha, unless you're trying really hard to change my mind here about you, Castiel.”

Somehow the use of his full name makes that seem more like a threat than her actual words, not that that even registers with the Alpha when all he says is, “Dean talks about me?”

That notion makes him ridiculously happy and he can't help but smile widely, despite the situation. He looks back down at Dean, only to discover that the Omega has drifted off during their talk, his breathes coming in soft, shallow puffs, the heat of it radiating through Castiel's clothes so he can feel them right above the area by his heart.

At his ridiculous comeback in a situation like this, Jo can't help but roll her eyes, “Out of everything I just said, _that_ was what you got?? God, you two deserve each other, like goddamn oblivious love sick puppies,” she says, the last part more to herself than to Cas, who's still staring down at Dean. But looking at him, Jo can see the obvious affection he has for the Omega, and it doesn't fail to make her secretly smile that she was right about him and more confident in her advice she gave Dean the other day.

“So will you?” She asks when the silence stretches on long enough, and her own agitation increasing when she realizes she really has to get out there.

“Yes, I'll take care of him, don't worry, Jo,” Castiel responds sincerely, with a nod to add to his confirmation.

It wasn't exactly what she asked him since she just mentioned the Alpha taking Dean home, but the words seem to calm Jo's own Alpha side's protective streak for the Omega, lessening the guilt she feels at having to leave him alone like this even if Cas was willing to take him home.

“Thanks,” she says gratefully, “do you have your own car here or should I call for transport?”

“No, that's quite alright, I drove here.”

“Awesome, okay, let me get his things and help you get him out to your car. We can use the back exit, no way do I want all those people and photographers seeing him like this, they'd probably spin this as him being too doped up to have modelled tonight or something equally scandalous, damn vultures, all of them.”

Castiel decides not to comment on that and to just take her word for it as she goes back into the dressing room, and instead he focuses his attention back on Dean. It's the first time the Alpha takes note of what he's wearing. It wasn't anything outrageous, and from what he can tell it was most probably his own clothes. Concern laces the Alpha's expression once more when he feels how thin the material of the cropped sweater the Omega's wearing, the cold from the tiles having probably already creeped into his skin by now, since the Alpha can feel the cold seeping through his own dress pants.

Looking to where he discarded his coat, Cas reaches out for it and with some effort, manages to prop Dean's body up against the wall for the moment, and even though he's only able to get it on backwards, so the coat is mainly covering his front, it would have to do for the time being. As bazaar as the situation is, Castiel can't help  admitting to himself that seeing something of his on Dean, his scent surrounding the Omega and providing warmth, pleases his Alpha instincts to no end.

After about fifteen minutes, with Castiel carrying a sleeping Dean, bridal style, the entire way, the two Alphas manage to finally get Dean to his parked car, Jo in toe and carrying the Omega's things, including the flowers Castiel discarded on the floor and directing Cas all the way until they made it out of the building.

Jo unlocks the car using the keys she fished out of Castiel's suit pocket. Once Dean is strapped into the front seat, head resting on the seat belt, Castiel closes the door.

But before he can get in himself Jo stops him with a hand on his shoulder, “Thanks again for doing this, I really appreciate it,” she pauses, Castiel doesn't interrupt when he senses she isn't done, a look of contemplation on her face, “Dean really likes you, you know. And by the looks of it you really like him too,"Jo doesn't say this to rat Dean out, but she also knew the Omega was good at sabotaging himself, and after seeing how gentle Cas was with him, even if he didn't know it, she had a feeling the Alpha could be good for her friend and Lord only knew how he deserved to have more good things in his life right now.

But she can't help but tack on, "But just a heads up, if you do anything to hurt him, know that I'm pretty good at using a rifle.” 

Castiel has the vague sense that the threat was said to scare him, but all he can feel at this moment is a sense of kinship and admiration for the other Alpha. It was nice to see that Dean had someone looking out for him, even if moments ago he had had some misgivings about her. But with her words though, Castiel has a feeling they would get on rather well if given the opportunity.

After giving her his phone number and home address so she could check in later and so she'd know where he was, they bid their goodbyes and Castiel gets in his car, giving one final look to the sleeping Omega beside him, smoothing the back of his fingers against the fading, but still-visible mark on his throat after Dean's body flinches at the spark of pain that pounds through his head in his sleep.

_Time to get you home._

**

_Dean_

 

Dean flittered in and out of sleep during the night, the constant nerve searing pain that flashed in his head never far behind whenever he did.

The touch of a hand on his forehead or of strong fingers running along his scalp combined with the comforting earthy scents of rain covered grass and soil that practically surrounds him and the deep, soft voice that shushed him, were never far to follow and were like soothing balms to the pain, lulling the Omega back to sleep each time.

He comes fully awake some time later, fluttering his eyes open, being met with the warm ray of sun shining through the curtains of the room he was in. Groaning and looking towards the night stand, he sees the digits of the clock reading; 14:30.

_Shit, it's that late already?_

With that he pushes himself up with a groan, his one hand immediately going up to rub his head, glad to note the gruelling pain he was experiencing the night before is gone, along with that sick dizzy feeling he had. Looking around he's surprised to find that he wasn't looking at the familiar white-washed walls of his own bedroom, but the warm grey tones of Cas's.

 _How the hell did I get here?_ Dean thinks to himself, trying to recall the last 24 hours.

He remembered he was for sure at the fashion show last night, the one Cas had said he'd be at, and that the low-level headache he had been experiencing throughout the day had flared up to an all out migraine, the dizziness that sparked with it making him see spots and feeling like he had to puke, with the pain killers Jo had given him doing nothing but adding drowsiness to the mix, instead of helping like they usually did. Thinking back, his face flares up in embarrassment as he recalls telling Jo, repeatedly, that Cas was there and that he couldn't just leave like she had wanted him to do.

 _Fuck! Jo, never listened to him and she decided to_ then _of all times? What the fuck did Cas think when he no doubt saw how utterly incapacitated I was?_

Before the Omega can go into a full on panic mode, the bedroom door opens up, revealing said Alpha on the other end, standing with a glass of water and what looks to be a pill bottle in either hand, dressed in a pair of cotton track pants and a loose Henley t-shirt, the most causal clothes Dean had ever seen him wear thus far.

“Oh, you're awake. That's good, I thought I would have had to call Jo up to make sure it was normal for you to sleep this long,” the Alpha says nonchalantly as he walks up to the bed, placing the water and pill bottle, that Dean now can see is just plain old ibuprofen, on the night stand, before he leans down, placing a hand on Dean's cheek and surprising him with a kiss to the forehead.

“You feeling better?” Cas asks, staring at Dean as the Omega tries to process what the actual fuck is going on right now, not realizing that he closed his eyes when the Alpha's lips brushed against his skin or that he's practically nuzzling into the warm hand that was still stroking the side of his face.

Opening his eyes and pulling away in surprise, but not before he sees the satisfied smile on Cas's face, Dean nods his head, replying, “Yeah, 'm fine, Cas.”

Cas straightens up and goes over to his dresser, pulling out items from two of it's drawers, “That's good, you can take the pain killers I brought if your migraine isn't gone yet, and you can wash up in the bathroom if you want, here are some fresh clothes you can wear, sorry, I didn't feel particularly comfortable with changing you into more suitable sleeping attire,” he says, as if nothing at all is strange about this situation, as he places said clothes at the end of the bed ( _I just spent the night! This never happened before, and he probably took care of me the entire time, and he's acting like it's not a big deal!_ ). It's then that Dean realizes, besides the shoes and socks, he's still wearing his clothes he wore last night to the fashion show.

Breathing out a long, deep sigh, Dean accepts the situation for what it is, no use getting worked up when the Alpha had clearly helped him out last night and he couldn't reward his kindness by sinking into a nervous and panicked mess. It's also then that Dean remembers that he had actually been looking forward to seeing Cas the entire week and he smiles a little when he stares at the familiar blue eyes that he finds watching him intently when the Omega hasn't given a response yet.

“Thanks, Cas,” knowing the Alpha understood he meant more than just the change of clothes.

Cas smiles back at him, a hint of bashfulness on his face as he says, “You're welcome Dean, I'll uh, just leave it to you then.”

With that, Cas leaves the room and Dean gets up and heads to the bathroom, picking up the change of clothes on his way.

The Omega takes his time in the shower, making sure to scrub his skin clean from the grubbiness of having slept for more than twelve hours, before moving on to wash his hair for good measure as well.

When he finally towels himself dry, feeling much better and more refreshed than he had in a while, he sets about pulling the Alpha's clothes on. He knew Cas's clothes probably wouldn't have fit him all that well, since Dean's body was a bit more slender and curvier practically everywhere that mattered, and he was happy Cas had the same thought as he chose track pants that at least had draw strings on them so they wouldn't slip down. He pulls the strings as tight as they can go, but not before deciding he should just tuck the baggy UCLA t-shirt in _,_ so he wouldn't look like a complete slob around the Alpha. Although, Dean has to admit, there was something deliciously arousing about wearing even these baggy clothes, simply for the fact that he knew they belonged to Cas, basking in the fact that he was being surrounded by the Alpha's scent which had seeped into the worn clothes by now already.

Grabbing one of many spare tooth brushes Dean knew Cas kept under the sink, Dean brushes his teeth, and gurgles some mouth wash before he feels clean enough to leave the bathroom and seek out the Alpha.

Dean eventually finds the Alpha busy in the kitchen, making what looks to be peanut butter and jam sandwiches, Cas pausing when he sees Dean enter, his eyes roving over Dean's body, as the Omega notes the look of unadulterated lust crossing his face before he drags his eyes away to finish up the sandwiches, placing one plate in front of him, together with a cup of coffee, when the Omega takes a seat on one of the chairs by the counter top.

“Sorry, I wasn't sure if you were still on that diet of yours or not, thought this was a safe option though,” Cas says as he places his own sandwich on a plate together with a glass of OJ since he probably had his morning coffee, well, during the morning already, unlike Dean who was grateful for the caffeine boost now that he just woke up.

“No, this is cool, can't go wrong with the classics,” Dean responds as he practically inhales the food when he realizes how hungry he actually is after the first bite, not surprising since he missed both supper and breakfast, although Cas is smart enough not to comment, as he simply slides his own over as well, not having been particularly hungry anyway.

Dean would be more embarrassed if he wasn't so hungry, and damn, he never had a PB&J sandwich in what felt like years, barely remembering how good they actually tasted.

“Jo said you get them often, the migraines, why is that?” Cas asks once Dean finishes with the lunch, not bothering to hide his curiosity from the Omega.

Dean sips at his coffee, not being all that caught off guard by the question but not exactly thrilled at the prospect of having to explain the tragedy that is Dean Winchester either. Although when his eyes unintentionally rove over the Alpha's cool exterior, visage not expectant or demanding an explanation, just curious at best, Dean thinks that maybe, one day, he could have the courage to tell Cas his story, but they weren't there yet, so for now he gives the short answer, “I used to be on some pretty heavy duty heat suppressants when I was younger, and one of the side effects when I could finally get off them a few years ago is the migraines, it doesn't happen all that often anymore though, and definitely not to the extent it did last night. They usually only flare up when I'm close to my heat though.” He didn't mention that he had practically used them from the time he had hit puberty and they were more than just 'heavy duty', they were under-the-counter, cheap black market shit, not that he had known that at the time though.

There's a pause after that, and while Dean goes all shy and embarrassed that he had mentioned to the Alpha, who was pretty much the fantasy of all his wet dreams, that he was close to his heat, Castiel's eyes narrows slightly at the choice of Dean's words ( _When he_ 'could finally?'), not liking the implications of them in the least, but he wouldn't push on that, he'd wait until the Omega was ready to talk and he'd be more than willing to listen when that time came.

Although it did answer one of the questions he had been curious about, “Oh, so is that why you don't use scent blockers either?” Castiel inquires, completely oblivious to the Omega's face going beet red this time, at the knowledge that Cas had noticed something so personal. People usually didn't talk openly about having scented each other _outside_ the bedroom, although he couldn't deny that he had noticed this was the second time the Alpha wasn't using the scent blockers he usually used whenever Dean had seen him, “Yeah, I know it's kinda a dumb move, especially considering most models I know wear those things like it's a religion or something, but my doctor said I should try to stay away from any chemical products and well I don't really wanna test how far my body can go before it's a lost cause, ya know?”

He wasn't looking at Cas anymore, he couldn't seem to meet the Alpha's gaze at his admission that he had neglected his body to the point where simple, low-level blockers might even be dangerous, even though with his last appointment, his doctor had mentioned that he was out of the red zone and in the clear.

He came out of his musings and looks up at Cas when he registers the strong, warm feel of Cas's hand covering his own, which were clasped tightly around his coffee mug, his thumb gently caressing the space between his own and the side of his wrist, “You could never be a lost cause, Dean, any Alpha would be lucky to have an Omega like you,” and Dean had to smile at the sincerity he saw there in the blue gaze, not bothering to correct Cas that this was the one thing he ever bothered to do for _himself_ , nobody else, and it would be _him_ that would be crushed and _not_ because he failed as a mate or some bullshit like that.

Before Dean can say anything, he turns to the side when a splash of colour catches the corner of his eye, only to find that there is a small bouquet of flowers, sitting innocently by the edge of the kitchen counter, out-of-place and seemingly forgotten there, “Those are pretty, where did you get them?” The Omega says as he nods his head up in the direction of the flowers, mostly as a way to change the subject of their conversation.

When Cas looks to them, Dean raises an eye-brow at the tell-tale awkward posture the Alpha's body takes when he's usually embarrassed. Dean has to let out a huff of laughter when he realizes what a pair they made, whereas he went all shy, and flushed tomato red when _he_ got embarrassed, Cas reverted back to being  an adorable ball of awkwardness.

Cas walks over to them and retrieves the colourful bunch of flower, making his way around the counter so he's standing in front of the Omega as he presents them to Dean, “These are actually yours. I didn't want to come empty-handed when I saw you last night, but they wouldn't let me backstage so I could give them to you beforehand. I was waiting until after the event, but as you know...”

“They're beautiful, thank you, Cas,” Dean interrupts with a sweet peck to the Alpha's lips as he accepts the bouquet, saving the Alpha from his nervous rambling. Trust Cas not to notice how exactly well-known some of the models (Dean included) were at that event, and obviously they wouldn't allow some random man into the _dressing room_ for pete's sake.

With a soft, dopey smile on his face, Cas replies, “You're welcome, Dean. Who knew giving you flowers was the way to woo you, if I had known I would have presented the biggest bunch I could find when I asked you out, so you couldn't resist,” Dean knows he's joking of course, and being the dork he is, he actually laughs at his own sense of humour

The Omega surprises even himself when he suddenly says, “You could still, you know, ask me out,” which doesn't fail in wiping the easy smile off the Alpha's face as he turns his trademark serious, intense stare on Dean to see if the Omega was just adding to the joke or not.

Dean in turn looks at Cas with his own open, sincere expression, letting the Alpha know he wasn't joking around, “Is this you being serious, or are you teasing me right now Dean?” Cas asks, clearly needing the verbal confirmation, which the Omega could understand since just a week ago he had refused the Alpha, so he puts the flowers aside and reaches his arms up to wrap around the Alpha's neck, bringing their bodies closer so Cas was standing in the space between his legs as he shifts them wider, the Alpha's hands automatically going to the Omega's hips to steady him on the chair.

Dean knew he wasn't as good with his words as Cas was, so he decides to just make his confession simple, “I've been thinking about it, _you,_ a lot lately, and turns out I really like you, Alpha, and I'm willing to give whatever this is between us a shot. So, ask me again, Cas.” Dean says, in a low, sultry voice that the Alpha finds uncontrollably seductive, made even more so when he knows Dean doesn't even realize what he's doing.

“Will you go on a date with me, Dean?” Cas asks in his own voice that has gone even lower and deeper and rougher as he leans in to the Omega, making it so their faces are only scant inches apart.

“Yeah, Cas, I'd like that,” is Dean's response, a smile plastered on his face that he can't help, _this is corny as hell, but I don't even care,_ the last thought he has before the Alpha's mouth crashes onto his.

It starts out frantic, and stays that way, the Alpha devouring the Omega's mouth, teeth nipping at his lips to get him to open up before he can make his exploration, tracing every inch of the warm heat as he relearns the contours and taste of the Omega all over again. His hands travelling down to Dean's thighs as he spreads them wider and leans his weight just a little bit more onto the Omega, forcing him to lean all the more back so he's resting the middle of his back on the edge of the counter-top.

As Dean moves his fingers through Cas's thick, dark waves, nails scraping against his scalp, the Alpha can't help but hum in pleasure and a sudden, raging urge goes through his body as he moves his hands away from the Omega's hips so he can tilt the Omega's head to the side instead, exposing the luscious expanse of skin along his throat. He moves lower, scenting the more concentrated sweet, ripe apple and cinnamon flavours of his scent. When Cas finally gets to the fading mark he had made at the base of Dean's throat right above his Omega glands, he bits down hard on the same spot once again, not enough to draw blood, but hard enough that Dean knows the bruise left behind will be just as visible as when he first made it, if not more so. The spark of please-pain makes Dean moan out and he can feel the stirring in his groin as slick starts to form.

Only, their moment is suddenly interrupted by the buzzing of a phone and Cas groans in disapproval but reluctantly pulls away from Dean anyway, giving him one last brush of his lips against the Omega's before he goes to reach for his phone on the dining table opposite the kitchen.

“Hello?” Castiel says when he answers his phone, “Ah, yes, Jo.”

Hearing Jo's name grabs the Omega's attention and he looks over at the Alpha with a quizzical expression on his face.

“It was no imposition, really...Yes that's fine, I'll let him know, goodbye.”

Ending the call, and before Dean can ask anything Cas says, “That was Jo, I gave her my phone number and address last night at her rather demanding insistence. She couldn't get a hold of you just now, and phoned me instead to let you know she'll be here in about five minutes to pick you up.”

Well, that certainly covered all Dean's questions, so he just nods his assent and replies, “Yeah, sounds like her. I'll, uh, just get my things then I guess.”

Before the Omega can make his way back to the stairs, however, Cas's voice suddenly rings out once more, “Oh, and Dean, is next Saturday, eight o' clock alright with you? I'd rather cash in on our date sooner rather than later so you won't have much time to change your mind.”

Dean knew he wouldn't have agreed to go out with him if he wasn't sure, he enjoyed teasing the Alpha, but not the kind where he was intentionally stringing Cas along, that would have just been cruel, “Sounds perfect, Cas,” giving Cas what he knew was a dopey smile and a wink before he heads up the stairs toward the Alpha's bedroom to collect his things.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie, here ya'll go! The first part of this long-awaited date I've been wanting to write for literal months now!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> And as always, Kudos and comments are precious things I cherish so thank you and keep 'em coming, it seriously gives me inspiration to write and lookiloo, another long chapter, what is wrong with me?!? O_O
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Castiel_

 

Castiel had been parked in front of the Omega's apartment building for the past ten minutes, trying to build himself up to get out and walk over to the complex. To say Castiel was nervous for this date would be a gross understatement on his part.

He couldn't deny that he had been more than a little surprised at Dean's sudden decision to go out with him, but he was also more than pleased with the outcome of that day, and sorely left wanting when they were interrupted by that phone call. He couldn't remember ever going from zero to sixty in no time at all, his blood boiling for the Omega, who had been spread out so beautifully for him and he knew, if they had had the time to continue, he would have taken Dean right then and there in the open space of his kitchen.

Though, in hind sight, he was glad for the unexpected interruption, he knew the importance of that moment would somehow have been tainted by the very thing that had in a sense held the Omega back in the first place.

But Dean's unexpected acquiescence to their date had left him without much clue what their first date should be, where they should go, what they should do.

On their usual night out, he had asked for any ideas from his friends, with Gabriel tagging along too, since he joined them on occasion when he wasn't too busy. He knew he could do the usual wine and dine affair and he would like to eventually have a proper dinner date with Dean, so it wasn't completely off the table since he actually enjoyed eating good food from time to time, but something about that felt off to him, for their first official date as a couple anyway ( _well, they would be if tonight went smoothly_ ).

Gabriel had agreed with his assessment and it started a whole tirade of ideas being passed back and forth amongst them all. As the conversation wore on (and the alcohol started flowing more freely) the ideas they traded became more outrageous and eventually Castiel gave up when Balthazar had suggested he take Dean to a damned sex club of all places, earning an unwarranted amount of sniggers from the group and causing Balthazar to snort so loudly that beer had come out his nose.

Yes, his friend was quite useless sometimes, but never failed to entertain, that was for sure.

Curiously enough, his plan for tonight came from a passing remark Charlie had made and the thought immediately gripped him and the more he played it out, the more appealing it sounded, so he was all set for tonight.

Well except for one aspect, which was the actual dinner portion of the evening, but he hoped Dean had a few suggestions and it felt right that the Omega should have a say in what they would be doing for their first time out. And okay, maybe him choosing was also a way for the Alpha to get a few more hints as to what the Omega liked, he had a feeling using more subtle cues was the way to go if he wanted to get to know a little more about the Omega's preferences seeing as he definitely did not want this to be their last date.

Suddenly, the fleeting thought of seeing Dean, of getting a glimpse of green eyes and freckles that stood out against his paler complexion, of kissing those bow-shaped, plump lips at the end of the night, spurred the Alpha into action, ridding himself of the momentary paralysis his nerves had sent him into.

He'd be damned if he let them get in his way tonight.

With his new resolve set in place, he steps out of the car and makes his way over to the familiar structure he had visited for other reasons during the past month or so.

Castiel had always found it rather strange that Dean lived in what seemed to be just a normal apartment building. It wasn't shabby or run down by any means and was actually located in a decent enough neighbourhood, but he would be daft to think this was all that Dean could afford what with how Charlie had described him as being almost a celebrity of sorts in the modelling industry. He knew the Omega could probably buy his own modest home three times over if he wanted to, and Castiel could proudly admit that his home was rather nice too.

These were all small, inconsequential little details he had picked up, but they were meaningless in their materialistic nature when it came to Castiel wanting to discover who exactly the Omega was as a person.

Passing by the front doorman with a nod, the man not having bothered much with Castiel after it was apparent he would be seeing a lot more of the Alpha, Castiel takes the elevator up to Dean's floor and in a matter of minutes is standing in front of the Omega's door and knocks on the wood before he even knows it, muscle memory kicking in without his consent.

He doesn't wait long, the door opening almost immediately, as if the Omega had been waiting close-by the entire time. The thought puts a smile on the Alpha's lips, but the expression fades to one of awe when he gets his first look at Dean.

_Shit, he looks beautiful._

The Omega was wearing a pair of high-waist, washed out jeans with a wide brown leather belt, a striped t-shirt in varying shades of blue tucked into the jeans with a dark brown cropped bomber jacket finishing off the look.

It wasn't so much his clothes that had grabbed the Alpha's attention, instead it was the fine dusting of make-up he had on. It wasn't caked on or anything obvious like that, but he could tell the Omega had put on some black eye-liner around his eyes, with a light brush of goldish-brown glitter on his eye-lids, making the green and brown flecks of the Omega's irises stand out and when he moved just right, Castiel could  see some shine to Dean's cheek-bones. All in all, he wasn't outrageously dressed and the make-up was clearly only meant to add some sparkle to his already gorgeous features, but even so, the Alpha found himself utterly tongue-tied at that moment, and in a way flattered that Dean had clearly decided to dress-up for their first date.

And good Lord, Dean only added fuel to the flame when he gives Castiel this huge, toothy smile when he notes the obvious astonished look Castiel no doubt has on his face as the Omega leans in and gives him a soft, lingering peck on the cheek. 

He's also the first one to break the silence that hangs between them as he greets, “Hey, Cas. You look good tonight, Alpha.”

_It is most certainly not me that looks good tonight._

Imperceptibly shaking his head a bit to clear it from the stupor he finds himself in as well as giving a small cough to clear his throat before he speaks lest his voice come out as abnormally high-pitched he fears it would from the ball of nervous energy that got lodged there, Castiel replies, “Thank you, and you look...very nice, as well.”

_Oh, god, could I sound any more awkward right now? Where the hell was that bravado I had just moments ago?_

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean says, a softer smile plastered on his face now as he lets his hand smooth down his clothes, not exactly in a self-conscious gesture since he has a somewhat pleased look about him, but more as an indicator of his own apparent nerves.

It was comforting in a way for the Alpha, to know that  that Dean must have been just as unsure about how this would go and how Castiel would react, albeit clearly for different reasons, but he didn't think telling the Omega he would have found Dean just as beautiful even if he were wearing a paper bag right now to be such a good idea, since that could make it sound as though Castiel didn't appreciate the efforts he obviously put in to his appearance tonight.

“If you're ready, then...” Castiel trails off, their staring becoming a bit too long, even for them, as each takes in the sight of the other.

There was a definite difference in the atmosphere about them tonight, Castiel can tell. Admittedly, while that did include a nervous and slightly awkward energy swirling between the Alpha and Omega as they made their silent trip back to Castiel's car, neither knowing what to say as this was relatively new territory they're finding themselves in together, there was also an undercurrent of excitement and thrill mixed in with anticipation that balanced those rather hindering feelings out, making it seem not so bad as they both knew this was the start of something wholly new to their dynamic.

When they finally get to the car, Castiel unconsciously opens Dean's door for him, and when he immediately realizes what he's doing, the Alpha very much starts to over-think the action as the Omega raises his eyebrow at the Alpha.

Castiel stops himself before he can apologize though, he would have done the same thing if he were on any other date and although Gabriel often spewed out horrible life lessons, he taught Castiel the importance of good dating etiquette and he wanted to show Dean the type of person he was, knowing it wouldn't be the last time he did something as chivalrous as this.

So instead of the 'sorry' that was on the tip of his tongue, he raises his own brow as he stares at the Omega, commenting, “Turns out chivalry is not in fact 'dead' as people assume it is.”

He's glad when all Dean does is just snort and shake his at the Alpha, not questioning his motives as he simply says, “Clearly,” and proceeds to get in the car without much fanfare.

Once Castiel gets in the driver's side, before turning on the ignition, he says in a questioning tone, “I was hoping you'd have a place in mind to get some dinner before I take you to the place I plan for us to go tonight?”

He looks to the side and spots the Omega looking out the windshield, brow furrowing in concentration, and all Castiel can think about doing in that moment is kissing the adorable look off his face, but he refrains, knowing if he started anything right now they probably wouldn't make it further than the parking lot tonight. Alternatively, he simply waits patiently until Dean nods his head to himself, apparently happy with the suggestion he comes up with as he tells Castiel, “Yeah, The Roadhouse is a pretty good diner/bar. Haven't been there in a while, but they sell the best burgers in town, although I clearly don't get to enjoy them as much as I would like.”

Dean says the last part with a pout, looking absolutely put out as if denying him this simple pleasure was an absolute crime in his book, and Castiel can't resist this time as he leans over and kisses the Omega squarely on the lips, adding pressure and moving his mouth over Dean's to make it more than just a peck but still keeping it from developing into a full on make-out session in his car.

He draws back sooner than they both would like, “You're fucking adorable sometimes, you know that?” he says, the words sounding a mix between crass and reverent to his own ears as he leans back into his seat, starting the car and pulling away out of his parking spot.

Castiel can see from the corner of his eye Dean getting comfortable in his own seat as he stares at the side of his head and with false affront replies, “Only sometimes?”

The Alpha shakes his head as he laughs, but he teases back, “Fishing for compliments now, aren't we Winchester.”

“Only when they're warranted.”

“Which means you think they're warranted now then?”

Dean nods his head firmly at that, “Of course, I mean I think I'm always pretty fucking adorable, don't you?”

Castiel knows Dean is only teasing, not exactly believing the words he was saying, but that thought doesn't detract from the warmth he feels in his heart that Dean would feel so comfortable to tease him like this regardless if he meant what he said or not. If Castiel had said before that he thought Dean was adorable, no matter how he phrased it, the Omega would have immediately derailed that train of conversation and pretend as if the Alpha hadn't said anything at all.

“Yes, pretty, fucking, adorable. I agree with all those adjectives.”

Dean sputters, but not wanting to lose this game and be bested he says, “Fucking isn't an adjective you know.”

“No it isn't, seems I stand corrected,” the Alpha nods in assent but then smirks before he adds on, “ _fuckable_ then. Yes, that suits you very well, in my opinion.”

Castiel can't help but feel satisfied when Dean looks at him with a rather dumbstruck expression, as if he couldn't believe the Alpha had just said such a thing, out in the open when they weren't wrapped up in the heat of the moment.

It doesn't last long, as Dean responds, “You're terrible, you know that?” knowing he lost this round to the Alpha. He turns to look out his window, and even though it's dark out and Castiel can't see his face, he knows that the Omega must be sporting the usual bright flush on his freckled cheeks at the moment, together with the accompanying embarrassed smile on his face that could double as seeming to be coy if Castiel didn't know him any better than that.

“It would seem you have a knack for bringing it out in me,” Castiel responds.

“Mmm, no, I think that's all you, Alpha.”

Castiel doesn't dispute that either, since he couldn't deny that he felt more himself than he had in a long time, if ever. As if he had the all clear to finally be comfortable in his own skin, but he also knew that Dean was the catalyst to this change in him as well.

**

About twenty-five minutes later, Castiel is parking his car, having arrived at The Roadhouse as Dean had directed the route throughout their drive.

It wasn't exactly what Castiel had been expecting, although he hadn't been specifically expecting much at all. It was a wooden-type building, with the sign reading, 'Harvelle's Roadhouse' lit up in the front. _Why did that name sound so familiar?_

Judging by the number of cars and patrons moving in and out of the place it wasn't packed, but it wasn't completely empty either, with a reasonable stream of people moving about the place.

When Dean leads them in, Castiel is surprised to note that despite its outer-appearance, the place looks really decent, with a bar set up in the middle and various tables and some booths on the outer edges set-up in a U-shape around the small dance floor and stage up front where someone was playing a soothing guitar piece. All in all, it was a good choice and he could definitely see he and Dean visiting this place frequently if given the chance after tonight.

He was happy that he let Dean choose this place, if it were up to the Alpha he would have gone in trying to impress the Omega at a bar on the up-scale side of town, not knowing that this, more run-down type of place was more his scene. It made him all the more sure about where he was taking the Omega after this though, since he had some reservations while he had been planning their night's activities.

“Hey, Dean!” The Alpha hears over the low-level buzz of the bar before somebody completely knocks him out of the way only to have said person completely assault his Omega in a bear-crushing hug.

Castiel's hackles immediately rise to attention at the display of the stranger pushing him aside to get to the Omega and he can feel the vibrations reverberating in his chest from the low growl that threatened to escape if the man _didn't get his hands off his Omega._

But his presence didn't go ignored for very long as Dean not so subtly extricates himself from the no doubt crushing embrace of the other Alpha and steps closer to Castiel, gently brushing his fingertips against his Alpha's, the simple touch seeming to calm him down. Castiel is a little shocked that  the Omega could read him so well, even when he hasn't outright displayed his dissatisfaction nor having his displeasure seep into his pheromones yet for it to be scented by the man.

“Hey, Garth, 's good to see you too buddy,” Dean says with a smile, and the sincerity in voice making it clear that his words rang true.

“What do we have here, eh? Dean Winchester dressed all fancy-like, ooh and he's brought an Alpha with him too! Can't wait until Ash sees this! I'm Garth by the way, and you are?”

“Uh, I'm Castiel.”

He honestly didn't know what to make of this Alpha. He looked kind of like a less buff version of a biker with his out of fashion mullet and ripped jean jacket, showing off his non-existent muscled biceps. Judging by the eye roll Dean gives Garth, his jubilant personality was probably a common occurrence, jumping from one observation to the next with no filter.

“Fancy, gotta say, I'm surprised Dean brou-...” before Garth can finish his sentence, another voice comes through to them yelling in a similar fashion as Garth had, “Oh my God, Dean!”

A lanky Omega makes their way to the group and wraps Dean up in a hug too, “Where the hell have you been, man? Ellen is gonna be piiissed.”

But his attention quickly shifts to Castiel though and he leans down to Garth as he whispers in a not so whispery voice, “Doth my eyes deceive me or is Dean really here with a date _?_ ”

And in a similar not so whispery voice Garth replies, “That's Cast-something, and yep, definitely Dean's boyfriend, vibes I'm getting man.”

Straightening up, Ash nods his head, “Ah,” dragging out the sound.

Castiel is completely flabbergasted with this whole exchange though and doesn't know what to do as he looks to Dean for some guidance. But the Omega is no worse for wear as he splutters out in indignation, “W-what the hell guys?! We're standing right here ya know!”

“My, my, if it isn't Dean Winchester gracing us with his presence,” _another_ voice, although much more sterner, comes from behind them, with Dean putting his head in his hands, shaking it in obvious regret as he whispers under his breathe, “Oh my god,”

When Castiel turns around, and when eventually Dean does too, he's met with a very angry looking woman who seems to be in her mid-to-late forties, her fist on her hip and even though she was shorter, she seemed to be staring down her nose at Dean nonetheless.

“Hey, Ellen,” is all Dean can get out before she shakes her pointer finger at him.

“Don't you _hey Ellen_ me, boy, I haven't heard a single thing from you in over a month except from what my daughter's told me, and here are, just waltzing on in and you have the nerve to just _hey Ellen me?_ ”

Before her tirade can get too heated though, Dean steps in and gives her a hug, saying in her shoulder, “I missed you too.”

They part and Dean comes to stand next to Castiel again, while Ellen brushes back her hair and looks to the side, “Mphuh, well yes, that too, and mark my words, if you ever make me worry like this about you again, boy..”

“I won't, promise,” Dean is quick to say, palms out in surrender.

“Okay then, now that that's out of the way, introduce me to this friend of yours,” Ellen commands, as her attention is now directed solely on the Alpha standing quietly next to Dean.

“Ellen, this is Castiel, Cas, this is Ellen, Jo's mom.”

 _Ah, no wonder the name Harvelle sounded so familiar,_ Castiel has a moment to think before he extends his hand in greeting.

“It's good to meet you Ms. Harvelle,” Castiel attaches as they shake hands.

“A man with manners I see, but please, Ellen is fine, why don't you two go and find some seats, and _you two_ , quite slacking off, I don't pay to have you two stand around all day!” She directs the last part to Garth and Ash, who are standing to the side and they both jump up when Ellen reprimands them.

Strangely in sync, they both salute her, with rim-rod straight postures and all, as they say in unison, “Yes, ma'am,” slinking off to do whatever it was they did here.

Dean and he eventually find themselves sitting in a booth and Castiel can't help but remark, “Well, that was...interesting.”

He sees the Omega rub his hand along the back of his neck, “Yeah, sorry about that, I don't really bring people around here often, shoulda known they woulda cared that I was on a date, bringing someone here an' all, but they're good people though, Jo introduced me to them when I first met her, well except for Ash, I actually knew him back when I was in high school and we were pretty good friends, but then we moved again. It's crazy how we managed to bump into each other so many years later though.”

The Alpha could tell the Omega was rambling nervously, but he didn't bother to cut him off, not only was he interested to know about Dean's more personal life, but his brain had also halted when Dean said he never brought anyone here before. He couldn't help but feel a tingle of warmth blossom through him at the thought that Dean found him to be different, in a seemingly good way, than any other person he had dated before. But he decided not to comment on this fact for now, the Omega clearly already felt embarrassed enough about how things were going thus far, not that Castiel minded though. It was refreshing to see this side of Dean, somehow giving him a glimpse into his more private life beyond his job.

“Was he always so...”Castiel trails off, not knowing exactly how to describe Ash, or Garth for that matter.

This draws a chuckle out of Dean though, and he nods his head as if he knew what Castiel meant, “Yeah, pretty much. But I was kinda shy and invisible back in high school, and being the new kid every other semester just made making friends worse with how often my dad would move us around, and after the initial shock that was Ash subsided, he was, and still is, a pretty cool dude to hang out with, for the little while we stayed in that town anyway.”

Despite the easy way he says this, Castiel can sense the underlying sadness this particular line of memory brings to the Omega, and he knows it must have left its mark on him through the years.

But Castiel curiously tilts his head at the image of Dean, walking down the halls with his head down, minding his own business and trying his best to simply blend in with the crowd, the image standing in stark contrast to the picture Castiel would have thought of how he was back then and he says as much, “That's quite different to how I would have imagined you to be back in high school.”

The Omega looks up at him, and Castiel is glad to note the sadness seems to all but have vanished from his face, replaced with a curiosity of his own at what Castiel said.

“Yeah, how did you imagine me to be, then?”

“My best guess would have been the popular type, the Omega who had all the Alphas wrapped around their pinkie with those green eyes and freckled skin of yours, I'm at least certain you must have been a vision to see, even back then,” Castiel responds honestly, but he doesn't add that he would have probably been one of those Alphas that were half way in love with him, as much as a teenage boy could be anyway.

Dean snorts out a laugh at his assessment though, as if the very idea of it were absurd to even think about, and Castiel has to frown at that. Although looks were rarely anything substantial to judge somebody by, he couldn't quite believe that the Omega was that blind to his own. But then again, the Alpha conceded, being surrounded by other relatively beautiful people on almost a daily basis must have done its own type of damage to the Omega's image of himself, no matter the fact that Castiel thought it was them that paled in comparison.

“And you, how would you have pictured me to be?” Castiel challenges, very much interested in Dean's own assessment.

Dean gives him a contemplative look, taking in the Alpha and seeming to be trying to deduce how he would have thought Castiel to be back in high school.

After some thought, he finally says, “Definitely the straight A student. Not exactly quiet, but not exactly sociable either," and with a derisive snort he says, "you probably wore a shirt and tie throughout high school, though you don't seem to have been the type who particularly cared what other people thought of you. Am I right?”

“While an apt description for my college days, not so much my high school experience,” the Alpha says with a smug smile, knowing he baited the Omega a little with his question since he knew what people saw today was a vastly different person than who he was in high school when he had still been living at home with his mom and sisters instead of with Gabriel.

“Really? Oh God, you weren't like the emo, goth type were you, if so that would have been so cool, I could totally picture it, fake piercings, gloved arm tattoo, heavy black boots,” Dean laughs at his own description, finding delight in his imagination of a teenage Castiel listening to hard-core metal rock music and the whole ordeal that came with that particular stereotype. The Alpha himself can't help but let out his own chuckle at that as he replies, “No, definitely not that type of teenager, I assure you.”

“Do tell then,” Dean eventually says when he gets himself together, this time more serious, looking as if he were genuinely intrigued by whatever Castiel's response would be.

Castiel looks down at the table as he twiddles with the straw that came with the water, which had been placed in front of them when they first sat down as the memories of his high school years seemed to replay on fast forward, “Think more anti-social, boy who always got into fist-fights type. I was the quintessential angry teenager,”

“Why were you angry?” Dean asks, his voice gone soft and quiet, as if he were seeing something new to Castiel for the first time and the Alpha supposes he was.

Like Dean, he wasn't ready to tell the Omega his own sad teenage home-life story, but staring at the green eyes that were peering at his own blue ones, at the patience and complete acceptance he found in those depths, he decides to at least give some sort of vague explanation, knowing it wasn't the time or place to spill the whole can of worms.

“Well, I lived in a big city when I was growing up, and as a result the home base for some pretty big organisations trying to debunk Alpha's rights, the particular brand of tactics they used were cruel and hateful though, making people believe all these stupid things about us, when in actual fact, they just didn't understand, didn't  _want_ to understand.' It something that still frustrates Castiel to this day, that people kept judging others based on instinctual traits that were out of their control.

"They claimed we were monsters who tried to rule over everything and everyone, mistaking our need to protect for wanting to control and our urge to bind our mates to us for wanting ownership of our partners. As it turns out, my mother was leader of one of the main branches of the anti-Alpha organisations, so you could imagine her shock  when she gave birth to the very thing she hated so much." Castiel had to pause there to get the dark pool of disappointment he felt since he was a child, under control. Castiel had always thought it foolish that people believed all parents were the ones who were supposed to love their children no matter what, he was living proof that that just wasn't true for everybody.

Getting back on track, that line of thinking too much for him to even consider especially this evening, he continues "I didn't understand any of their motives though, how could they not see they were becoming the very thing they were fighting against? I was so angry at the way they thought about us, that the most logical thing for me to do at the time, no matter how stupid it sounds now, was to become the monster mo- _they_ thought I was. So I picked fights, most of the time where there were none and skipped school, the whole lot.” Castiel explains and finally comes out of his musings when he catches himself saying more than he had planned to.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, he pitches his voice higher and says, “Although, truth be told, I failed miserably at that, most of the time while I had been cutting classes I was just off doing my homework or reading biology textbooks,” Castiel tries to smile at this, and ignores how fragile it feels on his face as he tries to ease the moment from the serious turn he took it into.

Castiel has never been so grateful when he sees Dean smile back, catching on and sparing the Alpha any more questions he knows must be on Dean's mind, as was on Castiel's when Dean had told him about the start of his career, and he says with humour in his own voice, “So, like I said, a total nerd, just an undercover one,”

“Do you think if we had met in high school, we would have been friends,” Dean says out of the blue as he seems to be turning the question over in his head.

Castiel stares at him and he allows himself to think about that pleasant scenario and finally replies, “Most definitely, although not for long.”

Hurt flashes on Dean's face, but before he can make his own response the Alpha tacks on, “If you were even half the person you were now, and with me not having as much control as I do, my teenage self would have probably been half in love with you and vying for your affections within less than a month. So no, we most definitely wouldn't have stayed _just_ friends.”

Castiel can't help but smirk when he sees Dean become flustered at his words, looking at the Alpha from under his eye lashes when he can't seem to look at him directly. And Castiel can feel his smirk turn into a genuine and pleased smile as he leans his hand moving across the table to cover Dean's as he strokes his thumb over the Omega's soft skin, thinking this date was going rather well so far, even with the unexpected turn their conversation took, and the night was still young yet.

**

The evening was going rather well. He was glad to note that the Roadhouse did in fact have one of the best cheese burgers he thinks he has ever tasted.

Their conversation flowed throughout their actual dinner and after. Castiel couldn't help but acknowledge how nice spending time, like this, with Dean was. The Omega was funny and easy to talk to. He didn't feel the need to censor himself as much as he usually would if he were on a date with somebody when he got into the topic of the kind of research he did at the university and about the classes he taught. Although Dean didn't participate much in that line of conversation, except for asking a few questions here and there, with some self-deprecation on his part when he didn't understand something, but Castiel ignored his unflattering remarks about himself and truthfully, those questions were what excited him the most, knowing Dean was genuinely interested and not tuning him out in boredom.

But he was still careful not to control the conversation and balanced it out by asking Dean some of his own questions, about himself and his interests, no matter how mundane they were. And through them he found out things like the fact that Dean enjoyed the hell out of baking and was a complete sucker for a t.v show the Alpha has never seen called, Dr. Sexy, no matter how absurd the synopsis sounded to him when Dean went into his own spiel about the show, explaining certain episodes to the Alpha that he found "awesome", his words exactly.

Their conversation was interrupted by none other than Garth though, when he presented Dean with a sign up sheet for the karaoke they were about to start.

“No, I'm not doing it,” Dean says firmly to Garth

Garth in turn looks back with the best doe eyed look he can give as he tries to persuade Dean once again,“Come on Dean you have to, Ellen's really into the whole idea, no matter how many times Jo told her it's a decidedly bad one for this type of crowd and people aren't drunk enough to go up yet. And besides, if you do this, you'll have an easier time of cleaning your slate and getting back in her good graces after you've been gone so long.”

“Wow, you actually went there,” Dean says as he looks up at Garth and then back to Castiel as if begging him to somehow get him out of this.

Raising his hands, palms up, he shakes his head as he replies, “Oh, no don't look at me, I'm a terrible singer,” giving the Omega a mischievous smirk he adds as an afterthought, “although, I would most definitely pay money to hear you sing, Dean.”

Dean looks at him with wide eyes as if the Alpha had betrayed him in the worst way and Garth looks at him with a big smile and then back at Dean as he shoves the sheet further in Dean's direction, pen pointed out too, “See, your Alpha agrees, if not for Ellen, do it for him, I'm sure he'll find a way to reward you somehow later on,” Garth says, the implications made clear as day.

“Mmm, that could be a very real possibility,” the Alpha says as he turns a smouldering look towards the Omega.

“Fine. You two are terrible by the way. And you better put a word in to Ellen about this,” Dean finally complies as he writes his name down and shoves the sheet back to Garth.

“Awesome! And don't worry, nobody even bothers to take note of the starting singers and I'll make sure to turn your mic down lower too. Have a song ready to sing before you come out so it'll be quicker to search. Thanks Dean!”

And with that Garth leaves, off to get everything ready no doubt.

“It better be a really big reward,” Dean says with a pout firmly on his lips at having been ganged up on.

Castiel reaches out to swipe his hand over his bottom lip and leans over the table to give a nip to the reddened flesh as he whispers, “Don't worry my Omega, sing a song for me and I'll take good care of you, I promise.”

"Yeah, you better," Dean responds, but the heat in his eyes betrays the petulance in his voice at the prospect of whatever reward Castiel has up his sleeve for the Omega.

There were three people lined up before Dean, and to his credit Garth had been right, nobody really cared to watch the singers up on the stage besides their own little groups of friends, everybody engrossed in either their meals or working their way towards getting outright smashed for the night.

Dean wasn't exactly nervous per se, just fidgety while he was waiting for his turn to go. Castiel had a moment to feel somewhat guilty for persuading Dean, but he also knew the Omega would have said no if he really didn't want to do it, and he couldn't help but feel the allure of hearing Dean sing, even if he was as tone deaf as Castiel was.

Garth finally calls Dean's name out and after giving the man his choice in song, he takes his position up on the stage.

The stage wasn't really as lit up as it could have been, but it was bright enough that he can see Dean from where he was and it was probably good that there wasn't a huge spotlight on the singers, that would most definitely have derailed participants to sign up for this karaoke.

Dean takes a moment to survey the crowd before his eyes land directly on Castiel, and in that moment Castiel's heart gives a little beat along with the beginning cords of what sounds like organ notes coming through the speakers. Definitely not what the Alpha had been expecting, but he gets wrapped up in the performance Dean puts on for him all the same as the Omega starts to sing, each word meant just for him he knows, poking and prodding at his heart strings until they were in tune with the Omega's smooth, rich voice coming through the speakers.

_Save praise for a better man_   
_No need for your touching hands_   
_There's nothing to understand_   
_I'm one with the lost and damned_

_It's a long road and you're on your own_   
_Take care of your broken soul_   
_'Cause there must be_   
_Oh, there must be_

_I've drank all the remedies_   
_Too young for these memories_   
_Swing low, bitter melodies_   
_False hope from the teeth of the enemy_

_It's a long road and you're on your own_   
_Take care of my broken soul_

_'Cause there must be_   
_There must be angels, guiding the way_   
_There must be angels, saving our grace_   
_Oh, there must be heaven for people who stray_   
_Oh, there must be heaven in this hell that I'm living_   
_'Cause heaven seems to be so forgiving_

_Well, don't give up_   
_But I-I won't give up_   
_No, don't give up_   
_I, 'Cause there must be angels_   
_There must be angels_   
_There must be heaven in this hell that I'm living_   
_'Cause heaven seems to be so forgiving_

_Lost hope, keeping dreams afloat_   
_I stand just a man on the tight rope_   
_Got faith but I'll never know_   
_And I see wings when I look through my telescope_

_It's a long road and you're on your own_   
_Take care of my broken soul_

_'Cause there must be_   
_There must be angels, guiding the way_   
_There must be angels, saving our grace_   
_There must be heaven for people who stray_   
_There must be heaven in this hell that I'm living_   
_'Cause heaven seems to be so forgiving_

_So don't give up_   
_I won't give up_   
_No, don't give up_   
_I- 'Cause there must be angels_   
_There must be angels_   
_There must be heaven in this hell that I'm living_   
_'Cause heaven seems to be so forgiving_

_No, don't give up_   
_I won't give up_   
_No, don't give up_   
_I won't give up_   
_'Cause there must be angels_   
_There must be heaven in this hell that I'm living_   
_'Cause heaven seems to be so forgiving_   
  


There were no claps or cheering after the song ends, everybody still doing their own thing, paying no mind to the Omega up on the stage.

But Castiel feels as if he can't breathe, his heart tightly constricting in his chest, making it difficult for him to get air in as he stares with complete longing and wonder at Dean Winchester, knowing, with a keen sense of certainty that he just fell in love with the green-eyed Omega who had bared his soul for the Alpha right there up on that stage, and damned if Castiel wasn't going to do everything he could to protect and cherish the precious gift he had just been given.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That beautiful song is by Tom Walker-Angels (the VEVO UK LIFT Live version NOT the other one!)
> 
> This chapter originated from me hearing this song, I thought it was just perfect for depicting Dean and their relationship, and I just had to find a way to include it into the fic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, Hi! Okay, okay, I know it's been a while, but it was in fact my last semester of the year and postgrad is no joke, so I had to do some serious prioritizing of my time and this fic just had to take a back seat while I finished up my thesis. And then I had to take a short break away from writing literally anything to give my poor brain a freaking break.
> 
> But! That's all done now, so besides family obligations and other things going on, I'm back, and hope to finish this before I head into another gruelling year at university.
> 
> P.S. Thank you so so much to everybody who has kudos'd and commented even after I haven't posted in so long! Omg, you guys are the best! I totally almost caved when those notifications popped up, and as a HUGE THANK YOU, I went back and fixed up the mess that was this fic, I changed nothing of the plot, but did some serious editing for about a week on spelling, sentence structure, added some things here and there and all that jazz to make this a much more enjoyable read, hopefully. Because seriously, I would have dropped reading this a few chapters ago with all the mistakes I found XD  
>  So if you spot any mistakes, let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!!

_Dean_

 

No matter how hard he tries to even out his breathing, Dean can't seem to stop his heart from racing as he makes his way off the stage once the song ends, moving towards his Alpha.

He honestly didn't think he'd go up there singing that song, having decided on a cheesy 80's song that would have no doubt made Cas laugh his ass off at his poor rendition of the cover, but then he had seen the familiar song amongst Garth's selection of choices and on a whim decided to just go with it.

The Omega doesn't exactly regret his decision, knowing he could just play it off as being the first song that came to mind if Cas comments on it, but he somehow knew that Cas would see through the obvious lie, because that was what it would be if he went with that reasoning. Truth was, Dean had just made a proposition of his own to the Alpha, asking him to accept the Omega as he was, broken parts and all, and hoping he'd be the one to help Dean out of the dark pit that had slowly started to drag and weigh him down through the years. And Dean could admit he was scared shitless, not knowing what Cas's response to this would be or if it was too much too soon for the Alpha.

_Only one way to find out._

Dean navigates his way through the crowd of people and around a few tables to the place he saw Cas move when he was up on stage, the bar slowly becoming more packed as the night wears on.

Just as he gets there, somebody, _probably drunk,_ Dean thinks, stumbles into him, causing the Omega to lose his balance as well. But before he can embarrass himself by crashing to the floor, hands grab a hold of his upper arm and steadies him as he's gently pulled against a warm chest. Dean's about to thank whoever it is that helped him, and extricate himself from said body to continue his search for Cas when he looks up and finds those familiar blue eyes staring down at him and the Omega smiles, because _of course it's him._

But the Alpha doesn't smile back, which has Dean remembering why he was so nervous when making his way over to him in the first place, and his own smile begins to waver. The Omega's about to say something to lighten the mood, probably along the lines of ridiculing his own cheesy song choice, when suddenly the Alpha is tenderly cupping the Omega's face in his hands and giving him the most breath-taking, mind-melting, weak-in-the-knees type kiss he's ever had.

Cas's mouth moves gently, yet firmly over his, the tip of the Alpha's tongue swiping over the seam of his lips, until the Omega opens up for him, but not before the Alpha's teeth graze and nibble against the plump flesh of his bottom lip, before delving in to deepen the kiss, thoroughly claiming the Omega's mouth for his own right there in the middle of the fucking bar.

Not that their very public display stops Dean from becoming an active participant as he goes pliant and soft under Cas's ministration, moaning out encouraging noises for the Alpha so he can continue whatever it is he's doing. But sooner than Dean would like, Cas's lips are drawing away from his, their lips now scant inches away from each other, and Cas brings his forehead down to touch the Omega's, with their eyes closed as they both fight to catch their breathe.

With Cas's hands still cupping his, Dean's own ones come up to hold and caress the Alpha's wrists as he dares to open his eyes, “So...does this mean you liked the song?” The hopefulness in his voice is obvious, but at this point he couldn't care less about how desperate he sounds as he holds his breathe and waits for Cas's response.

The Alpha lifts his head from Dean's, and finally opens his eyes. Dean doesn't even need to hear his response what with how the Alpha is looking at him right now, as if Dean were the only thing in the world at that moment, but it's nice all the same when Cas does reply with, “Yes, my Omega. I liked the song, very much.”

Dean knows he's smiling so big right now as his muscles start to pull at the sides of his mouth, but he can't help it, he's never felt this light, this _good,_ in so long, maybe ever and when Cas moves one of his hands to the back of his neck, pulling him forward so he can place a feather light kiss on his forehead, Dean wishes they were anywhere else but here so he can bask in this moment a little longer without the side-ways looks he knows they're starting to get from the other patrons by now.

With the smile still firmly on his face, actual concern that he might not be able to get rid of it before his muscles really start to cramp up, Dean looks up at Cas and teases, “Don't forget, you promised me a reward for this. Can't believe you and Garth ganged up on me like that.”

Cas has a smile of his own plastered on his face and it slowly shifts to a devilish smirk when he tightens his hand in Dean's hair and whispers, “Oh, don't worry about that, I've got plans for you not to leave my bed for the next week if things could go my way, and have you moaning and begging for me not to stop.”

_Fucking hell!_

When he wanted to be, Cas could have the dirtiest mouth, the visual the words alone illicits leaves Dean gasping as he's forced to clench every muscle in his body the moment he feels the beginning of slick wanting to flood from his ass, and his body vibrates with a spark of arousal so intense his hands twist in their hold they have on the Alpha.

Once he finally gets himself a little more under control, with sharp, narrowed eyes, Dean looks up at Cas, “You're the worst, ya know that?” And he was, knowing that that wouldn't be a practical possibility since Dean's schedule never allowed for more than one day off between shoots and shows and promotions and all the other obligations that went along with what he did.

But all Cas does is shrug his shoulder as if he didn't almost make the Omega slick all over himself right there in the middle of the bar his, practically adoptive family owns.

Soon enough though, Cas and he are ready to leave, saying their short goodbyes to Garth, Ash and Ellen as they make their way out, the place becoming even more packed as the usual Saturday night crowd starts to meander into the place.

It's only once they're in the car when Dean asks, “So, I'm curious, where're we off to next, Alpha?”

Cas seems to need a minute to respond, and Dean can see his hands fidgeting around the steering wheel, the Omega finding the nervous gesture endearing to say the least. It still amazes him how easily Cas could go from the cool, in control and domineering Alpha, to the adorable, nervous, socially-awkward Alpha in no time at all.

Clearing his throat, Cas manages to get out, “Well, if you must know, I was thinking about taking you to the movies.”

***

This was definitely _not_ what Dean had been expecting when Cas said they were going to watch a movie. It had taken them about twenty minutes to make their way to this apparent destination, which to Dean's surprise was the well-known hiking trails that if travelled from the opposite side of the mountain where they were, would lead hikers to green garden fields located up on the ridge of a mountain.

They were at the end of said trail though, so thank God there was no hiking involved on this date for Dean.

“So, why exactly are we here? Thought we were gonna see a movie.”

“We are. Oh, did I fail to mention it wasn't going to be at the actual cinema?” With the smug expression on the Alpha's face, he's enjoying his time goading the Omega, having made no mistake in not mentioning that little tid-bit to the Omega.

Finally taking out what looks like a picnic basket from the boot of his car, Cas comes to join Dean and laces the fingers of his free hand with his as he leans in to peck him on the cheek, “Just, trust me okay?”,

Putting on a show of not liking being in the know-how, even as his insides secretly melt at the serious public displays of affection the Alpha seems to be dolling out tonight, the Omega fakes a grumbled out, “Okay, fine.” as he follows the Alpha who presents tickets at the entrance point where only a couple of other people are lined up.

He sees a poster by the entrance, with the name of the movie on view tonight, “ _The Goonies_? Never seen this before.” Dean muses to himself.

Cas turns to him and gives him a sceptical look, “You haven't? Huh, have we finally found a classic that _I've_ watched and _you_ haven't?”

“Mm, I'm impressed, seems we have. Is it any good?”

“Yeah, if there's any movie I'd remember watching when I was younger, it'd be this one. I saw it during one summer vacation, and it was Gabriel's last few months at home before he went off to college. He could have done a million and one things with his friends, you know, the last hurrah and all that. But he knew how devastated I was that I'd soon lose basically my only friend and ally. So he vowed he'd spend the summer with me, and we'd go off and have our own adventures, just me and him.” Cas smiles at the memory of how Gabriel had come to find him sitting in their tree house, his not-so-secret hideout, when he tried to cover-up the fact that while he was happy Gabe managed to get into CalArts, he was ashamed that he had felt sorry for himself, because no matter how much his brother annoyed him, he would miss having him around and he would miss having somebody to talk to. He had been elated, no matter much he tried to talk Gabe out of it, when the Beta proclaimed that he was planning to spend his entire summer at home, so he and Cas could 'make some memories' as he put it.

“And watching this was one of these adventures?” The Omega prods, his voice bringing the Alpha out of his nostalgic thoughts, “Yes, it probably sounds absurd to you, but we were never the movie-going type people and we planned on doing things we never tried before. We had a cinema that played mainly older movies, and this happened to be one of them, although, Gabriel, having bought the place out of all their candy, couldn't sit still for longer than a minute, so we gave up on ever going to watch another show after that. " Looking to the Omega, Cas tacks on, "Thought with different company, I could experience it with somebody who'd enjoy the actual show, and not just the snacks.”

Dean can't help but laugh at the last part, and squeezes the Alpha's hand as he says honestly, “Either way I'll enjoy it, Cas, I'm with you after all.”

Although knowing about the place's existence, Dean hasn't ever been here before, so walking in, his eyes start to rove everywhere, taking in the brown stone walkway and the vast grounds of grass spread out on either side of them, with the Omega spotting a large pond lining what looks to be a restaurant that's closed for the night in the far distance. There are trees lining the path, the fairy lights in them coupled with the sparse lighting from the short bushes below the trunks the only source of light that illuminates the place as they follow the path, with a few employees standing as markers for the direction they have to go in since the path makes a few diverging directions.

The pair finally make it to what seems to be their location after about a fifteen minutes' walk. The path leading down into a sloped area, with short walls that straddles the slope, which have vibrant green bushes and flowers in varying shades and colours planted on the higher ground, highlighted by the soft, warm glow of the ground lights placed amongst the brush.

As the Omega takes in all that surrounds them, awestruck at how beautiful the place lookes, he doesn't even notice the Alpha taking a legless, fold-up chair and blanket from one of the employees stationed at the out-door theatre until he feels Cas extricate his hand from Dean's to take the items in hand as he places the blanket under the handle of the basket.

He stumbles out an apology, feeling bad that the Alpha is carrying everything, with Cas attempting to wave him off as Dean tries to take the chair from him.

Losing the battle, and just letting Cas carry it if he really wanted to that badly, Dean says instead, “This place is really somethin' else Cas.”

“I agree, I haven't been here at night before, but it's one of my favourite hiking trails, so I end up here often after I come down fro the trails.”

Dean shakes his head as he snorts, “Should'a known you were a hiking kinda guy, nobody has a body like yours by just sitting around reading books in their office all day,”

“It's a great stress reliever, maybe you could come with me sometime,” Cas responds, completely oblivious to the unimpressed tone in the Omega's voice when he mentioned hiking, and he looks at the Alpha sceptically, “Yeah...maybe. When pigs fly,” Dean says the last part under his breathe, too soft for Cas to hear as the Alpha leans in and questions, “What was that?”

“Nothin', nothin',” Dean's quick to divert. Even though he's relatively comfortable with the Alpha, nobody likes admitting to the person they're trying to impress that they're not that much into physical fitness, except maybe the kind that involves a _different kind_ of physical activity, and the Omega is no exception to that rule.

They get to a clearing, where Dean is shocked to note the actual size of the garden, the grass stretching out ahead, with a few trees here and there surrounding the area, as tall black polls with glass lamps giving off the same, muted warm lighting to the area. There are also a few hidden vendors on the side, selling a variety of movie-type snacks, but not so much as to be bothersome, with the large theatre screen dominating the entire field.

There aren't that many people here, even from what Dean could see back by the entrance, with large spaces being left between each couple or little group of people. Cas spots a tree that is far enough in the back where they could be relatively isolated, but not so much that they wouldn't be able to have a good view of the screen. He sets the basket and blanket down on the lush grass, and when he puts the legless collapse-able chair down, its only then that Dean realizes there's only one chair.

“Uh, they gave us only one chair, Cas. I'll just go grab another one real quick,” but before Dean can head off, body already turned halfway, the Alpha stays him with a hand on his wrist.

“Wait, it's fine, I only asked for one. Thought maybe we could share it.”

“Hate to break it to ya, Alpha, but no way are both our asses gonna fit on that small seat.”

Before Dean can protest further though, Cas comes up to him and whispers intimately, “Like I said, just trust me, Dean”

The Alpha is quick to go back to setting up, Dean taking a moment to get his ass in gear and help, whether the Alpha wants it or not, as he takes one end of the grey blanket and spreads it out on the ground with Cas straightening it out on the other end.

Cas then moves to place the ground chair further up, towards the trunk of the tree, and scoots the picnic basket closer as he then takes a seat.

Dean stands there, watching the Alpha as he slouches back on the seat as it rests on the floor, the blanket preventing the damp feel of the grass from seeping into the material of the chair, _well, more like glorified backrest,_ Dean thinks.

Once Cas looks as comfortable as he can get, he spreads his legs and finally focuses his attention back on the Omega, his hand stretched out for Dean to take as he motions the Omega closer.

Dean finally gets what Cas had been gunning for with his set-up, and with a blush that warms his face, all the way to the tips of his ears, he steps closer, taking the Alpha's hand as he helps Dean get into his own comfortable position in the V of Cas's thighs.

Settling back a bit, but not leaning all the way into Cas quite yet, feeling the heat of Cas's body and his legs moving inward to trap the Omega more firmly between his strong thighs, Dean has to admit this was a pretty great idea and he says as much, “Yeah, okay, you win, this is pretty nice Cas. So what you got in your little basket there Alpha?”

“Mmm, glad you think so, my Omega,” Cas says as he brings the basket closer. He pulls out what seems to be another blanket, but from what Dean can see in the dim lighting, it looks soft to the touch, unlike the course feel of the blanket beneath them.

“Since we're so close to the top of the mountain it's a lot colder up here and besides, I thought you would enjoy the extra layering since you do run a little colder than normal.” The Alpha notes, having observed this quirk whenever Dean had been bundled up in layers of clothing, even when it was ninety degrees out.

“Huh, didn't think you'd notice that,” Dean responds in kind turning in the Alpha's arms so he's sitting more to the side than in front of him, furrowing his brow. He never thought Cas had paid that much attention to his behaviour.

Dean can feel the movement of the Alpha as he shrugs his shoulder, “I notice everything about you Dean.”

The Omega doesn't know how to react to that sweet confession, so in true Dean Winchester fashion his humour filters through as he snorts out a,”You're such a boyscout, Cas, prepared for everything.”

But Dean isn't complaining, because the Alpha was right, he can already feel the cool air hitting his skin through his clothing, not realizing that he had scooted closer into the Alpha's body to stay warm. He takes the blanket off the Alpha's hands, a silent thanks to his thoughtfulness as Dean lays it out over both of them and the Omega can't help but let out a contented sigh, already feeling his body heating up.

Cas unexpectedly kisses the top of his head, and before Dean can react there's a steaming mug being placed in front of his face. He automatically takes the plastic mug the Alpha presented in his own hands and leans in to try and deduce what it is, only for him to moan out at the smell of the rich, chocolatey goodness of the drink.

Looking up to Cas, he smirks, “Any more surprises you got in there Cas?”

Smiling conspiratorially, Cas replies, “Only one more,” and he turns his attention back to the basket as the Omega sees him rooting around in it to get whatever else it is he has in there.

Dean doesn't know what to expect, maybe a box of candy, or popcorn or some type of movie snack along those lines, but the last thing he predicts Cas to be pulling out are two _cupcakes?_

Dean looks back and forth from the frosted confection to the Alpha, and the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a dumbfounded, “Uhh...thanks?” as the Alpha offers one to him and he takes it in his other hand that's not holding the hot chocolate as he stares down at the treat.

“It's pumpkin spice flavour, Gabriel actually made them and brought me much more than I could ever eat by myself...” but the Alpha pauses his excited chatter, the bright expression he had slowly morphing into panic as he takes the Omega's silence the wrong way. In an effort to try and fix things, he reroutes, saying instead, “You know what? Nevermind, you don't have to eat it, I-uhmm, I guess they were a pretty childish idea anyway. Should have brought wine or strawberries and...” Before he can finish his sentence, he's silenced by a kiss, being Dean's turn to soothe the Alpha's nerves, finding the slight awkward lilt to his voice and body language to be both charming as well as wishing he could erase the insecurity at the same time.

“Thanks Cas, this is perfect, really. You just keep surprising me is all.”

At this Cas's bright, happy expression returns as relief courses through his body and in an echo of one their first real conversations he repeats the Omega's words, “Is that a good or bad thing?”

And Dean's lips form a soft smile of his own as he responds as the Alpha had that night, “Good, definitely a good thing, Cas.”

And that was true, to be honest he _had been_ expecting something a little different, maybe, he didn't know, something more _sophisticated,_ but as the Omega looks around him, taking in the dimming of the lights as the counter on the screen states five more minutes until the show is set to begin, he notes the fact that he was at the most beautiful garden he has ever seen, with fog starting to descend over the mountain range as the city lies far below, illuminated by thousands of lights. With the Omega drinking hot chocolate and eating a freaking cupcakes, sitting in the warm embrace of the Alpha he's been slowly falling for every time he sees and feels those blue eyes piercing his own little Cas-shaped hole in his heart, Dean can't help but to think to himself that, _this really is the perfect date._ And if things went his way, they would be creating a whole lot more memories together, ones even better than this.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I ain't sure if my South African dialect is coming in too strong with this scene since this is a real place and scenario I took from when me and my friend went, which might have influenced some of my description. Just let me know! And don't worry, you won't be waiting too long for the next chapter this time!


	11. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I got myself a holiday job. Yay?
> 
> Thank you so so much to everyone for the warm welcome back, and glad to see ya'll are still along for the ride! It's barely begun!!XD
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One Month Ago_

 

_Sam_

 

The incessant blare of his phone ringing out in the quiet, small space of his room is what brings Sam out of the deep sleep he had gladly welcomed after crashing straight into bed late last night, having had to endure the gruelling double shifts he took on at the auto-shop for the past coupl'a days.

Groaning, he blindly reaches out for the vibrating device on the night-stand, the Alpha's searching hand knocking over something or the other, Sam not bothering to find the energy to give a damn to look at what it is when he hears a crash on the floor.

Finally, his hand lands on his cell, and gripping it loosely in his palm, he automatically swipes his thumb across the screen with eyes only half-open, not even bothering to read the caller-ID. Sam then presses the phone to the ear not currently squished by his pillow, and in a rough, sleep addled voice he mumbles out a, “Hello?”

There's a strange, stretched out pause on the other end of the line, enough for Sam to frown and move the phone away from his ear, only to stare at a list of somewhat familiar digits, a nagging sense telling him he should recognize them, but the Alpha can't seem to summon the brain power to figure out who it is that's on the other end of the line at that moment, especially since he'd know soon enough anyways. Well, at least once the person _actually started to speak._

It's when he brings the phone back to his ear, intending to speak out again, when he hears the faint, somewhat wavering voice of the person saying, “H-hey, Sammy.”

_Sammy? Nobody ever calls me that, well except for D-_

_Oh God,_ he thinks, now wide awake at knowing it's Dean's voice speaking at the other end of the line. It's enough of a shock to get the Alpha shooting up in bed, the old springs creaking at his abrupt movement, with Sam unconsciously pressing the phone closer to his ear, as if that alone could satiate the hammering of his heart as it twists painfully at the soft, soothing tenure of his brother's voice, which had always been a source of comfort to the young Alpha, a voice he hadn't heard long enough to have almost forgotten what it sounded like.

It's then that Sam realises the line had gone silent, and he curses at himself for not saying anything back yet, with a thousand responses running through his mind, all a variation of _I've missed you'_ s and _How've you been_ 's, but it's the litany of the _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_ 's and _Please forgive me_ 's that seems to clog up at the back of his throat, a lump forming there that he can't seem to swallow down as he shuts his eyes tight, feeling his breathing become erratic in a way that's definitely not normal.

A small, irrational part of him is so angry that Dean chose right then to make this call, thinking why the hell he even wanted to speak to Sam after the years of silence between the two. With most of it due to the Omega's calls that had gone ignored even before Sam had made that final step to try and erase his past that one stupid night he was so drunk off his ass he never even gave his decision a second thought when he pressed the _delete-all_ button in his contact list.

 _This isn't how this was supposed to go,_ Sam thinks mournfully, just as he hears Dean give a cough on the other end, and when he speaks again his voice comes out a bit clearer, but still having a slightly high pitch to the tone,“It's Dean.”

 _As if I needed that clarification,_ but Sam can't help but smile a little at the gesture that is just so  _Dean._

When the Alpha realises he can't stay silent forever Sam finally responds with, “Dean? Hey man, is something wrong?” and he knows his shock must be coming through in his voice, but hoping he sounds at least somewhat casual.

It's the only thing he can think of at that moment as to why his brother would be calling him right now, _how could it be anything_ else? the Alpha thinks, knowing Dean had stopped trying to call him on a more or less regular basis a while ago, when Sam had been a complete jerk and had brushed his brother's constant mother-henning off as an annoyance, never knowing then how much he'd come to miss it.

“No, no, nothing's wrong. Just wanted to see if maybe you'd wanna meet up some time? Haven't seen you in a few, is all.”

Sam has to clamp down on the immediate, _“Yes”_ that wants to spill from his mouth, for a second forgetting himself. He desperately wishes that's what he could say, because the truth was, he missed his brother, more than he let on most of the time, but he had made his bed a long time ago, now he had to deal with the consequences of his actions, and he knew he wasn't ready to face his brother, not now, not yet.

It was strange how he hated that his brother had always thought of him as this amazing person, who could make anything of himself, _God, to find someone who believed in you that much._

But sometimes, like right now, he hated how Dean had always put him up on that golden pedestal, it made the fall that much harder to bear. That feeling of shame and embarrassment that he never could stay that golden boy after he had confidently walked out on his brother is what makes it so easy for the lie to stumble out instead, the words tasting bitter on his tongue as he says, “Uhm, I'm not sure right now is a good time, it's mid-terms and everything b-”

His next words get cut off by the sudden rambling sound of his brother's voice as he speaks in quick succession, seemingly talking to himself rather than Sam as he says, “Oh, no it's cool. Yeah, of course you're busy, it was stupid of me to call anyway, it was a bad idea, I don't know what I was thinking."

Before Sam can even try and salvage what is left from the, admittedly, horrible conversation, the next thing he hears is a beep, before the line cuts off, the Alpha looking at the cell only to see the _call ended_ text before it flashes back to his own rumpled reflection staring back at him as the phone switches to its black off-screen mode once again.

Grip tightening on the phone, Sam can't help but let out a frustrated growl, but before he can throw the offending device against the wall like he so much wants to, just so he can hear the satisfying crash, he hears the squeak of  his door hinges as it opens up, before he turns to see Bobby standing there in the doorway, “That yer brother on the phone?”

 _Must've heard the conversation then, no use lying to_ him.

Looking back down, head bowed, all the Alpha can do is nod as he places the phone back down on his night stand in a false visage of calmness, being anything but as all he wants to do is dig out the stash of booze he has hidden in the back of his closet that he thinks Bobby knows nothing about (the Beta having thrown it out the very day Sam started working for him at his salvage yard/repair garage.) 

“So, what'd he say to ya?”

Giving a bitter laugh that sounds out too loudly in the quiet space between the two, Sam tells Bobby, “He wanted to meet up.”

“Well, that's great, boy. 'Bout time you two sorted out yer problems, when you meeting up then? It'd be nice to see him, hav-”

“I said no, ” Sam cuts him off, the guilt of not only rebuffing Dean but denying the Beta from seeing him as well being too much to handle right then, the Alpha just wanting this conversation to be done with so he can go back to bed and ignore that any of this ever happened.

But uncle Bobby seemed to have other ideas as he steps further into the room, the harsh scent of his anger wafting in the small space of the room as he eyes the Alpha, “Why the hell-'re yer say that for boy?” His accent going thicker as his anger and annoyance boils over.

Bobby's tone, combined with his scent finally makes Sam lift his head up, his own eyes flashing as he looks up at the Beta, “What the hell else was I supposed to do when he finds out I live half-way across the country from Stanford, huh? 'Hey, so do you mind flying over to the bum-fuck of nowhere, turns out dad was right, I couldn't cut it with the rich kids, oh, and on top of that your genius brother flunked out of college? And oh, yeah, let's not forget about his little trip to rehab, turns out he couldn't quite handle his alcohol as well as he thought, hey, like father like son, right?'”

Losing his steam, Sam deflates as he hunches over again, and when he sees Bobby moving out of the corner of his eyes, probably in an effort to console him or some shit like that, which he knows he doesn't deserve, the Alpha moves his shoulder away, making it so that the Beta's fingers barely brush the sleeve of his arm, “Don't. It's better this way. Dean doesn't need any of this right now, he's a very public figure, I'll just cause more problems.”

Placing his feet on the edge of the bed, his gangly legs all bent up on the sheets, Sam wraps his arms around his knees, staring out the window at the foot of his bed. He likes leaving it open at all times, even when he's sleeping, just so the room doesn't feel quite so small, and looking at the orange rays of the early morning sky, beyond the dusty road and dismantled car parts, he says in a softer voice, “I'm not ready to face him yet, Bobby. I became everything I, and _Dean,_ never wanted me to be. It's not gonna be this way forever, I know,” he says before Bobby can intercede him with the same words he's been hearing since he knocked on the Beta's door two years ago, “but when I'm ready to face him, I'll find him, I promise...just... not now, okay?” Sam whispers this last part, as he looks imploringly up at the Beta, begging him not to push him on this to which Bobby finally concedes to this plea with a nod.

Not saying anything more, Bobby turns around and heads back out of the room, but before he shuts the door he takes one last look at Sam, seeing how he starts to twiddle with that old, worn-out skull bracelet Dean had always worn when he was younger, a gesture he had seen from the boy whenever he got that same faraway look in his eyes, as if he were reliving some distant memory he was desperate to hold onto, maybe one where he and Dean weren't so terrified to face one another.

Because at the end of the day, Bobby knew deep inside, the both of them were still those same two scared little boys who had ran and cried out after John as his car drove away down that same old dirt road at the bottom of Sam's window. Their father never being one to hesitate and leave his sons at the Beta's doorstep whenever his wayward ways called him to the open road, and one who came crawling back each and every time his Omega nature drew him back to the children of the Alpha he wished he'd never submitted to, something Bobby knew was the biggest regret of his friend's life, once he was faced with the reality of having to raise their children alone when she died in that godforsaken house fire. And looking at Sam now, and remebering back to Dean's defensivness whenever Bobby had tried to draw him in with his own gruff version of affection, the Beta knew Jonh Winchester had never been one to hold back in showing them just how much they were unwanted and unloved. 

_Fucker._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have it planned out, this fic is divided into three parts, and the first pretty much ended with that lil' date.  
> So onto phase two! Hope you enjoyed Sam's POV, don't expect much chapters like this, as I'll stick to mainly Cas and Dean from here on out, but I just thought it's a good time to bring his character more into the fic, since, although he's not vital right now, he's a key player in Dean's character growth later on you could say, and I didn't want his appearance to be too random. Hope this little snippet into his life helped flesh him out a bit. And besides, I needed a break from those two, they were too sugary sweet at the end there! XD
> 
> A fair warning, I think you can probably tell from this chapter that the tempo of angst will definitely increase from here on out, but I love my fluff too much to give that up, so I'll do my best to balance these two out. 
> 
> Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up before this coming Christmas week, fingers crossed!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was gonna be working on and posting a whole lot more chapters this holiday, but time spent with my family just trumped everything, I ain't even mad about it though, it was great!
> 
> Oh My Word, this chapter! I can usually write something of this length in one sitting, but it took me literally forever, this dialogue killed me! Making sure all of their tones sounded different and still fitting the character, when it's also different from how I speak is so hard! I caught myself more than once when one of their's sounded off, but I hope I got it right, I haven't written continuous dialogue like this before. I just wanted my boys to have some sexy time, then in barged a 5k length preamble, why does this story always ruin MY plans! T-T
> 
> But Enjoy nonetheless! And all the best for the New Year!
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Present Day_

 

_Dean_

 

Dean took back everything he said about even remotely understanding fashion, he looks and feels ridiculous in this outfit right now, and says as much, “I look like an idiot, how the hell am I supposed to look glamorous or what the fuck ever, when I look like a walking, talking breakfast table?!”

The Omega wasn't even exaggerating, they had dressed him in a red and white check-patterned sweater that was so stiff and starchy that it made it seem as if he were wearing a glorified box with some felt material laid over it than the actual hundred dollars' worth of quality material the sweater was probably made from. It was accompanied by a pair of thigh length shorts that had these ridiculous bohemian shaped pieces attached to the bottom hems, in the same, checker-patterned boxy style as the sweater, he looked like a frigging clown!

But that wasn't even the worst of it, oh no. What made the Omega question every decision he ever made that led to this moment right here, was the fact that attached to the outfit were pieces of material that was supposed to replicate two large fried eggs and to complete the entire thing, they had placed him in a head-piece that was shaped like one large, thick breakfast sausage, that jiggled from side to side every time he moved his head with a goofy stretch of black elastic that sat just under his chin. The only remotely good thing about what he was wearing were probably the purple stockings and black leather work boots that finished the whole thing off, but even that was a tentative compliment.

The whole costume, which is what the Omega called it, he refused to call it actual clothing, definitely deserved a spot at the top of his list of most bizarre, unflattering and downright degrading outfits he has ever worn in the history of his career.

_And oh, God, Cas's gonna see me in this!_

“Don't worry Dean-o, you still look good enough to eat!” Gabriel says, laughing rambunctiously at his own joke.

Of course this kind of shoot was right up the Beta's alley, it was just crazy and weird enough a theme to pass his standards, but looking around at all the other food-inspired outfits the other models were wearing, which were just as bad as his (Dean cringing internally when he sees one of them actually having on a bright, fuchsia green avocado looking monstrosity that pretty much drowns her entire body) the Omega wonders how exactly Gabriel could possibly pull something like this off by making it look good. He clearly had his work cut out for him, that was for sure.

“Ha-ha. Very funny, asshole. You're the worst, ya'know.” Dean grumbles, and walks with Gabriel as he moves on over to get his station ready for the shoot.

Dean and Gabe had only seen each other a couple of times since he and Cas started 'officially' dating, one time being over at Cas's house when he had joined the brothers for one of their weekly meet-ups. The invitation had garnered much protest on the Omega's side since he didn't want to feel as if he were intruding on what was clearly their brotherly bonding time, but Dean sorely underestimated Cas's skills in persuasion since it didn't take much for him to cave into Cas's insistence that he should join them. That, or Dean was pretty much putty in the Alpha's hand when he turned those baby blues on him. Yeah, Dean was so gone for the Alpha, it was actually embarrassing just how quickly the man managed to get him to agree to join them.

In the end, Dean was happy that he went. Gabriel had always been one of his favourite photographers out of the small pool of the usual's he floated around when doing shoots. But he could tell Gabe was definitely a different person around Cas, and in a way, seeing how he was around the Alpha had made the Omega think of him as being more than just one of the few common rotating figures in his working routine.

That night in Cas's home, Gabriel himself had been slightly different from the person he usually was whenever they did shoots together. He was still just as goofy and loud as ever, not to mention totally inappropriate by constantly bringing up the couple's sex life, with Cas finally having to stop his brother when he saw how flustered and fire-engine red his Omega had gone when Gabriel's commentary had turned to the frigging sex toys they used in bed! Seriously, who the fuck even brings that shit up in front of their siblings, clearly the Beta had no such reservations or boundaries.

But not one to be bested, Dean had gotten him back when he casually mentioned the little crush the Omega had spotted Gabriel harbouring for Kali, his new secretary. And Dean was more than a little proud when he saw the slack jawed expression Gabriel had turned on him, as if he were shocked that he had been found out, with the Omega rolling his eyes at him in response, because honestly, the Beta was one of the most transparent people he had ever come across, he practically wore his emotions on his sleeve.

That line of conversation had been pretty much on par with what Dean had expected of the Beta, and it was that open side of him that made Dean, and what he would guess was most of Gabriel's other photo-shoot models, feel so comfortable around the Beta. It was a character trait that was surprisingly lacking when it came to the photographers he had experience with, but one which definitely helped in making the Beta one of the most sought-after photographers by modelling agencies, since he had that uncanny ability to have them relax and enjoy what they were doing, instead of making them feel as if they were spectacles being paraded for show, which had the result of producing some of said models best shoots, Dean included.

When Cas had asked him about some big project the Beta had apparently been working on for a few months now, which would be showcased at a prestigious art gallery sometime the next year, Dean had been able to see a different, more serious side to him. The passionate and enthusiastic way he spoke about the ideas he had been throwing around as concepts for pieces he wanted to present reminded him so much of Cas during the times when he really got into explaining new research he had read up on or projects he was currently part of.

It made Dean wonder at that point how anyone who spent more than an hour with them in the same space could possibly doubt they were related; the hand gestures, the slight higher pitch and speed in their tones when they really got going without a filter and the way their excitement just seemed to beam straight out of them spoke volumes in itself as to how truly similar they were and reflected what Dean knew to be years spent orbiting within each other's spaces.

Truth be told, while a new etching of fondness for the Beta had been growing, the Omega couldn't help but wonder, as he sat there and enjoyed the back and forth of the two brother's conversation, whether or not he and Sammy would have given off the same energy of familiarity as Cas and Gabe seemed to, and just as suddenly as the thought came, it was accompanied by a stabbing pain in his chest that made his breathe hitch slightly.

But the last thing Dean wanted was to be envious of what Cas had, especially over the bond he shared with his brother since the Omega knew that he was probably one of the most important people in the Alpha's life. And over the years he tried hard not to be so resentful towards other people for what he was lacking or didn't have, as he admittedly had been when he was initially forced into confronting more and more people once his face and name became more commercial.

He had realized early on that seeing people and judging whether he'd get along with them simply through comparing his life with theirs was a sure-fire way to make him not only hate himself more, but worse to make him resent other people for what they couldn't control. It was decidedly an unattractive character trait that he was happy he cut off before he was completely consumed by that level of prejudice.

With that thought, Dean had carefully tucked the dark, ugly, fleeting feeling away, and decided for once to just enjoy himself. As they drew him into their discussion by asking his opinion on something the Omega was sure he wasn't remotely qualified to give but that the pair persisted on all the same, Dean found that he wouldn't mind Cas's gentle persuasions in joining them the next time around as much. He was pretty content in both the Beta and Alpha's company.

Gabe's voice saying, “Oh, come on, I know you love me,” as he smirks to himself when he sees the Omega pouting, even if he wouldn't call it that, draws the Omega back to the present.

As the Beta fixes his camera onto the tripod, making sure it's set-on and angled properly for one of the scenes he had in mind, Gabriel shakes his head in mild amusement as he says offhandedly, “I swear, with how you two have been all googly-eyes over each other lately, I have no clue how either one of you'll survive your little trip across the pond for fashion week, or well weeks that is.”

At the reminder of the Omega having to leave for Paris in a few days time, he can't help his entire body from stiffening up, even though he knows Gabe is just joking around. Seeing Dean's reaction out of the corner of his eye, the Beta turns his full attention towards him and with one hand on his hip he stares at Dean with raised eyebrows in a manner that eerily matches Cas's own critical gaze, “Let me guess, you haven't told him you're leaving yet, have you?”

 _Fucking shit,_ it was bad enough that he was practically an open book to Cas, but it seemed the other Novak brother had his sibling's same level of observation skills, pinpointing the exact reason for Dean's discomfort on the first guess. It was either that, or Dean was just really fucking bad at hiding his emotions these days, a fact he did not like at all. The Omega knew, if he didn't get with the program again, soon, he would have an even more difficult time abroad, dealing with no doubt difficult and stressful people, who would use every weakness they found and use it against him for their own pleasure.

“Dean, you know you're gonna have to tell him soon right? You leave in what, like two days!”

“Yeah, Gabe I know. I didn't exactly want to spring it on him, like 'hey, I know we just started dating and all, but turns out, I already gotta leave for a few weeks'.”

In a way, Gabriel could understand where Dean was coming from, he knew first hand that it wasn't easy going out with someone who constantly had to travel from one place to the other for weeks on end, and it must've been harder for Dean since, unlike most people in his profession, he was fully booked for shoots or commercials year 'round, instead of travelling exclusively for fashion parades. But the Beta realizes at that moment that as much as Dean looked at his brother like he hung the fucking moon, he still sorely underestimated just how bad Cassie had it for the green-eyed Omega, with the Beta flashing back to how the Alpha had been pining for him all of the last year and a half before they got together, and his wistfulness only increased the few times Dean had been shipped off out of state.

As Gabe moves closer to Dean, he stretches his hand out and places it on the Omega's shoulder, saying in an uncharacteristically reassuring tone, “There's nothing to worry about Dean. I'm pretty sure Cassie has a good enough idea of what your life's like already. And besides, he'll understand. He's not gonna be much better when exam season comes around or the times when he'll be going on sabbatical, trust me, you ain't seen my little bro when he goes full-on professor nerd mode before, I barely see him then, what with all that research he buries himself under.”

Dean can't help but scrunch his nose up at the thought of either of them becoming too busy to hardly see each other, “Anybody ever tell you you're really bad at this whole comforting thing?”

Shrugging his shoulder as he finally withdraws his hand and goes back to fiddling with his camera, Gabriel rolls his eyes in exaggeration, his cheery facade back in place as he fires back, “Well, I can't be perfect at _everything,_ now can I? But, I'm pretty sure you get my point. The sooner you get it over with, the better. And just imagine the goodbye sex! Or better yet, the welcome home sex!”

“You have a serious problem, that's your brother you're talking about!”

“Pft, who said I was imaging my brother?” Gabe says, giving the Omega a leery once over and a flirty wink to top it all off, “I mean, those fried eggs are really working for you today, they just make your eyes pop!”

“Gabe! You really are the worst!”

Dean can't help the blood from rushing to his cheeks in a combination of embarrassment, mixed with mild frustration at the Beta. Dean can admit that the Beta definitely outsmarted him in their whole bantering relationship they somehow picked up instead of behaving like normal human beings in front of each other, not that he'd admit his defeat to the Beta though. He'd get him back, eventually.

Finally getting his camera positioned perfectly and to the settings he needed for the first shoot, the Beta takes stock of the room, spotting that most of the models were in costume and the set design he constructed had been completed by the rest of the crew already. Straightening up, he faces the room, and with hands above his head he gives two loud claps, followed by a booming, “Right, let's get this show on the road while the food's still fresh people!”

Which to no-one's surprise, earns resounding groans and eye rolls from the models at his attempt at humour, with Dean just letting out a snort as he shakes his head at the playful Beta.

**

_Castiel_

 

Castiel gets to Gabe's studio about two hours into the shooting session, and not wanting to intrude since it looks as if the place were hustling and bustling with people doing this and that to get everything wrapped up, the Alpha ends up taking his regular seat on one of the couches Gabe had set up randomly on the sidelines of the studio, with a cursory nod of greeting to his brother when they made eye contact.

Instead of wearing his usual work attire consisting of his dress pants, shirt and tie with his ever-present coat, Castiel had stopped by his home to change into some worn-out jeans and a simple long sleeve Henley before making his way over here. He and Dean had planned on painting one of the spare rooms in the Omega's apartment since he finally got the all-clear from the landlord stipulating that he could practically do anything he wanted, so long as he paid a levy with his rent that month so the man could re-paint it to its original colour if Dean ever decided to move out.

The Omega had considered to just get some painters to do the room for him when he couldn't decide whether he wanted to do a simple wallpaper design or not, but whilst he had been searching online to find some inspiration, he had come across a video of someone throwing different shades of paint on their walls, and had liked the idea of doing that with one of the walls of the room, while leaving all the others the same white shade they were.

Castiel had been a little sceptical, because it seemed to be the type of artistry that walked the fine line between being considered appealing to the eye or simply end up being just one big bloby mess and the results one would get seemed to be a fifty-fifty toss-up of either based on the multiple pictures and videos Dean had sent him. But Dean had insisted and said it looked easy enough, and well, all the Alpha could really do was give his in-put with the Omega making the choice for himself, and besides he was happy to help regardless.

To be honest, he quite liked how domestic it all was, even though he and Dean still had a long way to go in getting to know each other. He hadn't failed to notice that Dean put up a front whenever they ventured into their personal lives or deterred conversation about his family or even his job sometimes whenever the Alpha asked if he wanted to talk about it when he could see the Omega looking pretty worn and stressed out.

But Castiel was equally surprised that although he never wanted to talk really, he still sought him out for comfort, and it wasn't ever hard for the Alpha to give him just that whenever he needed it. The pair usually ending up on either of their couches during those times, depending if they were at Castiel's or Dean's, with the Omega laying his head on the Alpha's legs as he gently ran his fingers through Dean's silky strands as they watched one of the documentaries about bees the Alpha had developed an interest in, and the combination of Castiel's gentle touch, his warm presence and comforting scent never failed in lulling the Omega to sleep.

Although, for all of Dean's emotional backlogs, Castiel could also admit that he wasn't as open about his life as he should be either. He had barely scratched the surface with the things he had told Dean already, and while he wanted the Omega to get to know all of him, to _like_ all of him, he dreaded having to ever tell him about the hell he'd been through and the scars they left behind.

The Alpha sometimes felt like such a hypocrite whenever he reassured Dean that being an Omega wasn't a curse and it wasn't something he should hide from, but should embrace, but as much as that were true, as much as he _knew_ that was true,during the mornings, he still found himself reaching out for his own Alpha hormone blockers. He had thought nothing of his use of them before meeting Dean, having always just assumed it was simply out of practicality, being in the profession he was in and allowing his ruts to happen once a year, instead of quarterly as they naturally should. He knew that documented research uncovered that while basic blockers weren't harmful, they were called suppressants for a reason as they neutralised all secondary gender functions, which included everything from the level of Alpha hormones he secreted in his blood stream, to his pheromone levels.

After stopping them for that short period while as he was perusing Dean, there had been a liberation in not using them, he had felt more himself and he hadn't realized he _wasn't_ himself before then, having used them since he was a teen. And the uncomfortable nagging thought that maybe he was hiding from himself stuck with him and would spring up every time he swallowed down the tiny pill in the morning.

Castiel had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the young female Omega model walking over towards him, at least not until she was standing right in front of him with a Cheshire grin plastered on her face as she speaks out to the Alpha, “Well, hello there handsome.”

Looking up with a disinterested expression at the woman, Castiel just nods his head, eyes beginning to scan the room, the Alpha subconsciously trying to spot his Omega amongst the mass of costumed models and assistants.

She, along with a few of her friends, had had their eyes on him for a while now, but the man never seemed to pick up on their hints, and they thought this made him an interesting enough target to actually form a running bet to see who could bed the Alpha first. And this Omega was never one to run away from a challenge, especially when the prize was as good-looking as the blue-eyed Alpha in front of her.

“Ain't much of a talker are you, honey?” She says and when her attempt at seduction isn't going as it usually did when she saw something she wanted, the woman decides to try a more direct approach. _Seems this Alpha was a little thick at picking up cues,_ she thinks, but she wasn't exactly there to measure his level of intelligence after all.

“Me and a few of the girls are having a little get-together after this,” the woman carries on as she leans down, getting closer to the elusive Alpha as she whispers in her best suggestive tone, “you should join us, might find something you like.”

Before Castiel can answer, they both turn towards the sound of someone clearing their throat accompanied by a “Hey Cas,” from the opposite side of where Castiel had been looking to see if he could spot his Omega.

But Dean isn't looking at the Alpha, even as he directed the greeting at the man, instead those deep green eyes were slanted in challenge towards the other Omega as she moves closer to Cas, cocking her hip and raising an eyebrow at Dean's intrusion.

He's the first one to break the silence, crossing his arms and lowering his eyebrows in annoyance when he sees that she isn't going to leave anytime soon, and answers the offer for Cas, “No thanks, he's not interested.”

Huffing at Dean's audacity, the other model replies scathingly, “Funny, I don't remember asking you, Winchester. Why don't you run along and mind your own business.”

“Last time I checked, someone throwing themselves all over my Alpha is my business,” the Omega shoots back, exposing his neck slightly, with a smirk of satisfaction making its way on his lips when he sees her haughty expression slip as the other Omega spots the red-tinged mark on his neck that's still pretty visible since Cas seemed to enjoy marking him up everytime they were in the same room together.

Dean's slightly surprised at just how effective the gesture is. Although Omega's exposing their throats was usually meant as a sign of submission, the non-verbal cue had a different meaning when they exposed their claiming marks to mating rivals, the action instead displaying their victory in being chosen over the other. It had been Dean's first time that he was marked for claiming by an Alpha or anyone for that matter, and he couldn't deny how proud and confident it made him feel, rather than weak and ashamed like his dad said it would feel, _should feel,_ if he ever gave in to his instincts and let an Alpha claim him, even when they weren't mates yet.

The mark was all the woman had to see to accept that the Alpha wasn't up for grabs, seemed she and the girls had to find a new playmate to wager over, and with a flip of her hair over her shoulder, she walked away in as dignified a way as she could in the frilly yellow gown she had on that was patterned to look a lot like scrambled eggs and bacon.

Although Dean was feeling pretty pleased with himself, he was still a little pissed off with the whole interaction, and Cas not stepping in to say something didn't exactly help his mood any.

With his annoyed expression still firmly in place, he faces the Alpha, who, to Dean's further annoyance has the gall to look frigging _pleased!_

“Well, don't you look like the cat that ate the canary. You coulda stepped in ya'know, or is there something I should know?” Dean says accusingly, arms still crossed defensively.

Finally standing up, Castiel walks over to stand in front of a pouting Dean, and places his hands on the Omega's waist, “Of course there's nothing going on, you should know by now that I have eyes only for you, and besides, it looked as if you had the situation well underhand.”

“Hmph, yeah, well next time, you should just tell 'em you have a boyfriend, and to fuck off, she was practically drooling all over you! And don't you dare fall for that sweet little angel voice either, Abaddon is a total bitch.”

The Omega knew he was getting a little over worked-up and dramatic, but it seemed as if his Omega instincts were right at the surface, controlling this show, and he could barely restrain himself from scent marking the Alpha right there in front of everybody. He was feeling a bit on edge what with his own claim on Cas being threatened like that, well sort-of claim anyway, and scent marking was one of the only physical ways Omega's could claim Alphas since they never had the same heightened instinctual drive to mark up an Alpha's mating gland, not that they had them in the first place.

Those concentrated hormonal glands were physiologically unique to Omega's, and was one of their primary second gender characteristics that signified them as Omegas. But the sentiment to have everybody know that Cas was decidedly taken still stood, an Omega's possessiveness was about on par with and Alpha's in fact, and it was understandable for somebody in Dean's position to react the way he was, so Castiel wasn't put off in the least with his Omega's fierce behaviour. 

Before the Omega can continue with his mini-tirade, Castiel pulls him closer to his body as he dips his head down to plant a long, lingering kiss to the Omega's lips, knowing that he needed some form of physical contact to relax his Omegan instincts, Dean not minding the PDA one bit at that moment, gladly deepening the kiss as his tongue delved to claim the Alphas lips.

Castiel never let it go on too long though, still mindful that they were in a rather crowded room in his brother's workplace no less and as he pulls away, he smirks at Dean's dazed expression, wanting to tease the Omega a bit as he says, “You're cute when you're jealous.”

Castiel can't help but laugh as Dean pushes him away, the blushing Omega doing his best in trying to look as indignant as possible, “'M not jealous!”

The Alpha simply hums as he replies, “Whatever you say.”

It's then that Castiel finally realizes what Dean is wearing and the Omega notices this when the Alpha gives him a not so subtle once over. He points his finger in the Alpha's direction when the man finally looks up at him questioningly, humour evident in his clear blue eyes, “Don't even think about it,” Dean warns him, “your brother's made enough jokes about food today as it stands. I'm actually surprised the rest of the models haven't mauled him in the parking lot by now.”

Castiel does the universal sign of zipping his mouth and throwing away the key, much to the Omega's amusement at the childlike gesture, the Alpha only receiving Dean rolling his eyes at his antics as a response.

Castiel starts observing the chaotic studio, his scepticism of them being able to leave soon growing, “You're sure you can leave already? It still looks rather busy in here.”

“Yeah, turns out there's perks to dating the guy in charge’s brother. Gabe scheduled me to have the second shoot slot, and the group session was our first one, so I'm pretty much done for the day, thank god. I just gotta get changed real quick, then we can head out.”

Turning around, ready to walk on over to the dressing rooms set up in the far side of the studio, the Omega reconsiders and turning back, he grabs Castiel's wrist, dragging him along with him.

“Dean, what are you doing? I can just wait out here for you.”

“Cas, you might not know this, but seeing as you're actually dressed like a normal fucking person in front of the rest of them for once, you're like ten times hotter in their eyes, ain't no way I'm leavin' you here by yourself. Unless of course you want to stay out here?” Dean explains as he looks back at the Alpha, raising a challenging eyebrow at Cas, daring him to say anything about his brazen attitude.

Shaking his head and twining their finger together instead of having Dean pull him along, all Castiel can do is reply with a fond, “Silly, Omega,” as he happily follows the green-eyed man to the dressing rooms.

**

“That's the last of it,” Dean says as he gets up from his squatted position on the ground where he had been busy opening up all the tins of multi-coloured paint he had bought, while Castiel was finishing up with laying the newspaper on the floorboards.

It wasn't a very professional set up, but it would make do. They had made a stop at the hardware store to buy some basic amateur equipment, with the Omega only calling a moving service earlier that day to pack up all the furniture that had been in the room, having them take it to a storage unit until he could decide what exactly he had planned for the room, since he was still waffling between leaving it as a guest room or creating a reading room for himself.

Dean had changed his clothes when they had arrived, the Alpha finding the white t-shirt and loose-fitting denim dungaree over it with the pant legs slightly rolled up at the hem and the Omega opting to wear some old white chucks, to be a very good look for the man. It made him seem both soft and comfortable, yet at the same time it gave him that touch of seduction, the sight of him forcing Castiel to use all of his self control to not just carry the Omega off to his bedroom instead of labouring away in this one.

“Hey, don't look at me like that, we got some serious work to do here Alpha,” Dean says, clicking his fingers in front of Castiel to get his attention. Seemed he wasn't keeping as tight a reign on his arousal as he thought then.

Not trying to deny his thoughts in the least, Castiel just shrugs his one shoulder, “I just seem to find you rather attractive right now, that's all,” he says coolly, no hint of remorse at being caught checking Dean out to be found.

“So, how do you propose we do this then?” Castiel asks as he turns to the blank white wall Dean wants to have painted, going over to the container where they placed all the paint brushes and pulling one out for himself.

“Just start throwing the paint, I guess?” Dean replies, taking a paint brush of his own. 

Following Dean's direction, Castiel is the first to dip his brush in one of the tins, going for the red paint as he does so. He stands up and moves his arm to the back, ready to throw the liquid with a flick of his wrist as he tries to replicate how the artists in the videos Dean had sent him had done this. But instead of arching in the air and effortlessly landing on the wall, most of the paint ends up flying off behind him and on his shoulder, with only a few drops actually making it onto the wall.

“That... was terrible,” Dean says, trying to cover up his laugh at the Alpha's failed attempt, with no success.

“If you're such an expert, why don't you try it then,” Castiel responds defensively, feeling a little embarrassed at Dean witnessing his clumsiness, but it isn't exactly as simple as the Omega made it seem either.

Arching a brow at the Alpha, Dean walks over and dips his own brush in one of the colours, the Omega going for a purple shade, “It's not that hard ya know,” he says confidently.

But the Omega's attempt turns out not to be any better, paint landing with a resounding splat on the newspaper behind him and somehow in his hair too, with even less that Castiel's landing on the actual wall.

Castiel can't help the snort he lets out, and looking at the wall he says sarcastically, “Yes, not that hard indeed, but maybe we could Google some tips, for, you know, _my_ benefit and all that.”

The Omega doesn't say anything, feeling his own embarrassment spike, but in the end he still takes his phone out of his pocket anyway, fingers typing out, ' _how to throw paint'_ before clicking on the _search_ button.

A few hours pass by before they're finally done, paint dripping down the wall as Castiel and Dean fall back on the newspaper covered floor in exhaustion.

Both of them are covered with patches of different shades of paint, their hands being the worst off as they're almost completely covered, with the paint reaching just above their wrists. There's some soft music playing in the background that Dean had put on before they got started, and they both just lie there, enjoying the silence of each other's company, the Alpha taking the Omega's hand in his as he twines their fingers and places them on his chest, over his heartbeat.

“I have something to tell you,” Dean says, breaking the silence as he stares up at the ceiling. It was now or never he supposed.

With eyes still shut, enjoying the moment, Castiel hums before replying, “What's that?”

“I'm leaving for Paris on Monday,” Dean blurts out quietly, not bothering to beat around the bush in breaking the news to the Alpha. He didn't want to ruin this moment, but he knew Gabriel was right, he needed to tell Cas sooner rather than later or he'd just end up making it worse by managing to only tell the Alpha the day he had to board the fucking plane, knowing if he didn't do it then, which would would probably hurt Cas more.

Castiel slowly opens his eyes, taking a deep breath as the words finally register in his mind, squeezing the Omega's hand tighter in his as he turns his head and looks down at Dean whose deep, foresty green eyes are already watching him, “How long will you be gone?”

“Few weeks, a month for the most if things don't go as planned.”

Nodding his head as best he can with the position he's in at the news, instead of responding, the Alpha turns his body inwards towards the Omega as he dips his head down, capturing his lips with his own. There really wasn't much he could say at that point anyway.

Dean's hand that isn't trapped between their bodies comes up to cup Castiel's cheek, not a slight bit of concern going for the fact that the still wet paint on his hand is smearing all over the Alpha's cheek as he opens his mouth in response to the probing strokes of Cas's warm lips and tongue that run themselves along the seam of his own plump mouth.

Castiel's other hand soon stretches around the Omega to capture his hip, pressing him even closer to the Alpha as he glides his hand up his waist and along his back, stopping until he has the back of the Omega's neck firmly in his grip, controlling the movements of the kiss as he presses along the soft skin of his throat, the wet sounds of their lips moving over each other increasing in pitch the more out of breath they become. 

When the sweet smell of the Omega's slick arousal hits him, kissing isn't enough for the Alpha anymore. In a flash, Castiel moves until he completely covers Dean's body, hips instinctively grinding down in repeated motions, stimulating them both to the point that they're mewling and growling respectively, panting harshly as Dean spreads his legs to frame the Alpha's hips so he can better slide over the Omega's body.

Castiel tears his lips away from Dean's when the Omega's arms embrace him, hands moving his head to the skin of his exposed neck instead, and as Cas bites down on the sensitive skin, marking the Omega up once more, Dean cries out as a hot spike of want courses through his body, making him quiver and shake from the contradicting feelings of it all being too much, yet not enough at the same time.

“C-cas, please, need more,” the Omega stammers out as Castiel mouths at his neck, hips still grinding down as if he were already inside the Omega.

But his frustration soon mounts too when the absence of the wet heat of the man underneath him isn't there to take him over the edge yet, and with a growl he goes to stand up so he can remove his stained t-shirt and shuck his pants together with his shoes. All the while, Castiel is looking down reverently at the wanton green-eyed Omega still lying on the floor beneath him, watching as he hurriedly unclips each side of his dungaree and reclines up to remove his own t-shirt.

It's when Dean decides to lie back down, all that tanned, mottled and marked-up skin exposed, chest heaving as he locks his glazed, heated green eyes with Castiel's own blue one's, that the Alpha kneels down once more in front of him, pulling and tugging until the Omega is completely naked and spread out. Instead of moving to slide between those perfectly bow-shaped thighs, the Alpha squeezes his hips as he cups them in his hand, brutally tugging until Dean's pliant body rolls over onto his stomach, but before the Omega can get to his hands and knees like he instinctively wants to, Cas's hands move to his ass, spreading him as he dips down and starts licking at his hole, tongue probing as it moves in and out in its efforts to loosen the Omega's muscles as he wetly licks inside, tasting the sweet, spicy concentrate of Dean's slick.

The Omega isn't able to have this last much longer though, looking down, breath hitching in his throat as he pleads, “A-alpha please, need you inside me. Now.”

Not one to ignore the Omega's pleads, Castiel reluctantly tears his mouth away from where he had been sucking and licking at Dean, lapping up his warm nectar, and as he moves up the Omega's body to cover the man, skin to skin, his thigh slides in-between the Omega's parted ones, forcing him to spread out that much more for his Alpha as Dean bends his one knee up, grinding his ass up until he can feel the hard length of Castiel's own thick heated arousal right where he wants it to sink raw and deep inside his body.

Being too worked up to bother with more foreplay, on the next grind up of the Omega's hips, Castiel's own hips grind down, plunging himself with one hard thrust inside Dean's ass, making them both groan out loudly at the action, with Dean's hands balling the newspaper beneath him as he grapples for anything to hold onto as the Alpha starts to move sure and fast inside him, hitting his prostate with every slide up and in of his hips.

“Mmm, you feel so good, Dean,” Castiel's low, rough voice cracks out as he thrusts in deeper, cupping the Omega's face so he can capture and plunge his tongue in the wetness of Dean's slack mouth, rhythm matching the timing of his cock.

Dean's body feels weak with how thoroughly the Alpha is fucking him, mind going blank as his body buzzes with the electric sparks coursing through his veins at the sensations that are overloading his senses. Dean doesn't know if he could ever survive the Alpha claiming him, let alone a heat or rut spent with the virile Alpha, if he were gonna be even more intense than this.

And with those thoughts of heats and ruts and claiming, Dean lets out a strangled moan as his orgasm bears down on him, the sloppy sounds of the Alpha still moving inside his even slicker hole stimulating him even more as he feels a final wash of come and slick spurting out of him.

The Alpha isn't far behind, the feeling of Dean's muscles tightening around him causing him to fly over the edge, but before he can pull himself out of the warm, wet heat like he plans to do, he feels Dean's body clamp down around him once more as the Omega turns is head, and with hooded, begging eyes whispers, “Inside, please Cas, need you inside me.”

“Anything for you, my Omega,” Castiel's voice chokes out, too weak at that moment to protest and with one final thrust, he feels his own come draining deep inside the Omega, marking him with his scent where it will stay for days after this.

Even if his knot weren't fully formed outside of his rut to keep himself hard and heavy plugged in Dean's body, the Alpha doesn't bother to withdraw yet, staying nestled inside the warm channel even as the feelings of over-stimulation starts to mar his post-orgasm glow. Instead he turns their bodies until he's spooning Dean, the Omega nestled tightly in his arms and against his chest, feeling the need to keep the Omega close, not wanting to let him go just yet. And that's how they stay, the Alpha holding tightly onto the Omega, as sleep eventually overtakes them both.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, that paint scene was somewhat inspired by this one foreign movie I watched a few years ago, and I thought it was just perfect for these two.
> 
> Here's a clip of the scene if any of ya'll want a visual representation of how I pictured this scene going down, a fair warning, this is definitely NSFW! XD
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMI04RqxHXA


End file.
